


Dance Of Darkness And Light

by Shaliira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Jedi, Multi, Romance, Sith, jedi romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliira/pseuds/Shaliira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of battle of the Order 66, one Jedi survives due to a mix of good and bad luck, force powers and a little bit of ancient Rakata tech. Linshara finds herself transported to an unknown world where the Force acts strangely. Desiring to redeem her failure on Rakata Prime, she joins forces with an old man in grey robes and a pointy hat. First task? Take back Erebor! Fili/OC, Bard/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing The Details

**A/N:** I do not own the Star Wars nor the Middle Earth worlds, they belong to Mister Lucas and Mister Tolkien respectively as do their characters. I make no money off of this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes and exercising creativity.

I do own the characters Thannis and Ruun aswell as the plot of this story.

 

* * *

 

 

** Chapter 1: Missing The Details **

 

*Rakata Prime, 19 BBY - defunct research facility on the Northern Island* 

Order 66 had come sudden, quick and unexpected. Master Thannis troops turned on her in the blink of an eye. Her copper coloured lightsaber danced through the air deflecting bolts as she looked for some sort of barrier to put between herself and the clones. She was loathe to kill those who'd served with her up till moments ago but they were very quickly leaving her little choice. Her force barrier was slowly dwindling it was only so long she could hold it up with her concentration being split between looking for roadblocks and watching for more troops. 

"Stand down." A hoarse voice broke over the blaster fire, clearly force amplified. 

Just like that the clone troopers ceased fire only training their blaster rifles at her now. 

The Jedi frowned, suddenly feeling another more powerful presence among the troops. How had she not felt it before? Her saber and barrier at the ready, Linshara Thannis calmed herself down, readying for another sudden onslaught of battle. Slowly, she inched back as they gained on her, corralling her slowly into the main chamber of the complex she had been assigned to guard with her assigned troops. 

She'd never felt such a presence before, dark, passionate, encompassing, malevolent. Linshara realized she didn't know where it came from. The door behind her opened and the troops stopped. "Come in, Jedi. I've been waiting a long time to face your kind finally." 

Linshara turned towards where she thought the voice was coming from, the far end of the inner chamber. The chamber which seemed to be active. Something she was supposed to ensure wouldn't happen. Unknown, experimental tech of Rakatan design never bode well. 

"Reveal yourself, faceless one." Linshara called in an accented, mezzo soprano tone. 

The door behind her slid closed, the distinct hiss of a locking mechanism telling her she was locked in. Suddenly her eyes widened and she turned to her right and looked up. Now she knew the presence. Now she recognized it. The presence of the Dark Side. The Jedi suspected there were more Sith around than the solitary Zabrak, Darth Maul Master Kenobi killed on Naboo years ago. They just couldn't prove it. Until now, until the sudden turn of the clone troops. 

"Why certainly, little Sage Jedi." A dark robed figure stepped forward from one of the alcoves, a dark red light saber extended and ready to draw blood. 

Linshara stiffened as she caught glimpses of red skin, yellow eyes and cranial ridges and horns. Pureblood Sith were rarely seen outside the Empire. 

"I would know my enemy, Sith. I am Master Linshara Thannis of the Jedi Order." Her own, copper coloured lightsaber stood at the ready as she called upon the telekinetic Force around her. 

There was no illusion for Linshara, the Sith would fight her, he would try to kill her. She would try to do the same. ~Do or do not. There is no try.~ Words of a wise little green Master came back to her. 

"Adorable how polite you Jedi try to be. Very well, since you will be dead soon enough, I shall indulge you. Darth Kallus Ruun of the Sith Empire." He grinned menacingly at her as he jumped down to her level with flourish. "You should be honoured little Sage that you will die by my hand rather than off a blaster." 

"You talk a lot, Sith." With that she released a massive ball of blue light towards him violently and put her barrier up. 

The ball hit him with considerable force and brought him momentarily to his knees. Recovering quickly he released a lightning salvo at the blonde Jedi which she managed to jump away from. The lightning hit one of the devices in the back which began to make a noise. The noise seemed to go unnoticed by the two as both now leaped into the air and released massive Force energy at each other. The energies collided sending a feedback wave in their directions, slamming each into an end of the room. 

Linshara used the Force to give her run towards him extra speed as she tried to inflict pain in his head as a maner of distraction which seemed to simply bounce off him. Blade extended she swung at him deftly, dodging and blocking his own. To an onlooker it would almost appear as a dance. Were it not for the quickly building rage and the near desperate attempts to remain calm and in control. 

She felt an enormous push all of a sudden before a burst of lightning hit her and some kind of a purple mist. The mist seemed to drain her strength while the lightning slowed her movements. It was almost burning her nerves. Linshara let out a howl of pain as she tried to push the Sith back who was now advancing at her again, his saber dangerously close to her. 

At the last moment she managed to force push him away and let off a small burst of healing energy which seemed to only stave off the effects of the mist. Her barrier was up again, albeit weakened as she deflected and swung back at him sending out small energy drains of her own. Thannis let off a series of stronger force attacks each slamming into the Sith with enormous force pushing him back and down bit by bit. At the same time though, in her weakened state her strength was drained faster than normal. 

So focused were they on each other that they didn't see a rift in the space between two pylons of the device that was still making noise. 

Sabers clashed again, the Sith having the advantage of size and reach, Linshara's own flexiblity and speed diminished by the drain. Pushing him back again she released another blue ball at him which threw him to his back with a violent howl. Linshara wasted little time and jumped, readying another force attack. He managed to use his saber and his powers to absorb all the energy and redirect it back at her. 

It hit her barrier hard and it fizzled out eventually. She stumbled backward, her back facing the growing rift. Another burst of healing energy and her barrier was back up a little strengthened as she could feel the effects of the purple mist gone. She charged her strongest blue ball attack again but released it a second too late as a tremendous bolt of lightning struck her and pushed her backwards violently so much that she could hardly breathe. 

Then suddenly as she flew backwards screaming in pain, her vision swirled in a myriad of colour before everything went black and her body just shut down.

 


	2. Missing The Details

**A/N:** See disclaimer in Chapter 1.

Big thanks to **NixNox**  

 

* * *

 

** Chapter 2: Many Facets Of The Force **

 

The first sense that slowly started returning was that of touch. Mainly, she felt her face being touched by bony but gentle fingers. Next, slowly and quietly, she could hear a low and deep whisper in an unknown tongue. Her body started to slowly come to life as the unknown words slowly repeated, as if chanting. Only, she wished it wasn’t waking. She felt as if she’d been ran over by a bantha on fire. She could even feel the tell tale hints of burned flesh. 

Linshara blinked slowly and the hand from her face withdrew. Slowly, her vision came into focus from a blurry spattering of colour to a clear image. An image of a tall, narrow faced old man, dressed in tattered gray robes, a long bushy gray beard, similar looking eyebrows **,** a pointed nose and a very large gray pointed hat. Slowly she blinked at him and opened her mouth, trying to form words. 

He spoke instead but she couldn’t understand him. The words sounded ethereal, beautiful but at the same time like gibberish. Normally her first instinct would be to defend herself and assess the situation, but everything ached so much. The strange man didn’t seem like a threat either but she could sense he was very powerful. 

“I don’t understand your words, strange one,” she managed finally. 

A smile formed on his features, “a stranger calls another strange. Strange circumstances brought two strangers together, but does that not make them normal?” 

This time she understood his words despite them being a little antiquated as opposed to what she was used to. His accent sounded Imperial, but the restraint and power he emanated almost made him feel, 

~Like a Jedi,~ she thought, ~but that’s….~ 

“Apologies, I..” she tried to sit up, realizing she was actually leaned against a tree trunk in the middle of a field. The field so green and luscious it was remarkable. 

He poked with his long wooden staff at the small fire he’d built in this makeshift camp. “Perhaps we should start with names and see where the path leads on from there?” He offered with a kind smile. His eyes though were calculating, he too assessing her. 

Slowly, she managed herself into a seating position, wincing as her wounds tugged at her, yet not as much as she’d expected them to from what the Sith had put her through. Had the Gray Man healed her? 

“I am Linshara…” she said finally, her green eyes focused on him. 

He nodded slowly, “they call me Gandalf the Gray, and I am…” 

“A Jedi.” 

“A Wizard.” 

They’d said it together and frowned. “What is this...Jedi?” 

“Wizards are stuff of children’s tales!” 

He chuckled deeply, “yet I am very real. You possess a similar power yet you are not of the Istari. You are of Men.” 

~Istari? Men? He must mean Humans. Alright, so I traversed space and it would seem time.~ Linshara thought to herself. 

“I am of a different world, very different.” Her eyes held his, “my kind is known as Human. I am of a world called Chandrila.” 

He leaned his head left to right slowly, watching her intensely. “Strange concept, though the will of Iluvatar is never fully known to all, even to the highest of beings.” 

Linshara pulled herself upright a little more, wincing, “I can’t understand your riddles, Gandalf. I’ve told you the truth and I believe you can sense it. Your turn. What is this world….” her eyes held his. 

Slowly, he nodded. “You find yourself on Arda, in Middle-Earth, more precisely, beneath the Brandy Hills in Breeland, near the entry to the Shire.” He narrowed his eyes at her again, “which means very little to you.” 

She nodded chuckling bitterly, “not a lot, no. Did you happen to see how I arrived here? My last memory is being hit and flying backwards.” 

He removed a small metal cup he’d been warming in the coals of the fire. “Drink this, medicinal herbs, they will help clear your mind. As for how you arrived here. I had sensed a disturbance in the fabric of the world, before I saw a lilac flash of light and heard a massive explosion. It took a great deal of convincing and some spellwork not to have the Hobbits from Buckland and the Guard of Bree to come investigating. When I arrived...I found you lying twenty yards away, smelling as if you had been burned, which I later learned you had been…” 

She took the cup with some care and smelled the liquid. It smelled almost like the medical salves shamans on Voss used in healing practices. Taking a careful sip she rolled the liquid in her mouth before swallowing. The liquid burned down her throat and esophagus initially, making her cough, but after a short while, she began to feel the pain ebb away. 

~Internal and external burns, check~ she thought to herself as she listened to him. “Thank you for your aid. You said you felt a disturbance?” 

He nodded, “as if something was reaching from beyond the veil of the world.” 

“You are describing what we would call a disturbance in the Force. It is...the ability we share. Though I suspect you can use it in different manner to me. I was engaged in a battle before I arrived.” She started her story, trying as best and as simply as she could to describe the Jedi, the Sith, the Clone Wars and the Sith takeover, what she was doing in the Rakata facility and the subsequent battle. 

He was mostly murmuring and nodding quietly as he listened, his eyes never leaving her. “In this world, only the select few have the...ability to use this Force as you call it. The Five Wizards, certain Lords of the Eldar, the odd Necromancer of Men and…” 

She was looking at the state of her robes and shoes as he stopped in his words. Linshara looked over at him, scrutinizing him. He was afraid of even uttering the name of whatever it was. Scared, respectful, mistrustful of his own ability to counter them. 

“It would seem you have your own Sith in this world.” She supplied softly. 

Finally he nodded, “you could call it so, yes.” 

Thannis nodded, “your world, from what you describe, has very little technology, if any. Doesn’t it?” 

“I do not understand what you mean by tekh-nologee.” Gandalf tried. 

Managing to sit herself up fully finally. “Probe my mind. I will release the barriers. I’ve little choice but to trust you, you’ve not hurt me so far, I do not believe you would.” 

Nodding slowly he stood up and walked over to her. Being tall and wrapped in long, loose robes it took him a few moments to sit on the ground next to her. 

She flinched little as he extended a hand to her face. “So I can probe you.” He explained. 

Nodding her ascent, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, mentally relaxing and dropping her internal barriers. “Proceed.”

Bony fingers touched her face again, like they had before. She could feel him enter her mind and sift through her past, her knowledge, her world. He seemed focused mostly on the moments before she arrived, her battle with the Sith, the strange rift that had formed behind her as they fought. She tried to reverse probe his mind in the process, but only found herself able to see what he projected to her. 

She learned that he didn’t originally have a corporeal existence, but was a very powerful spirit. His name was Olorin and he was a Maia. The closest she could approximate it to was a lesser deity. He and four others had been sent to this world to guide the corporeal races to oppose the evil that stirred every so often in this realm. 

~If the Sith learned of this world's existence….~ she spoke in her mind. 

~All would be doomed, both your worlds and mine.~ He spoke back gravely. 

His fingers left her face and she opened her eyes with a gasp. Among other things she’d learned another uncomfortable truth. At present, there was no known way for her to return home, to the war, to what was left of the Jedi. If anything. 

“Apologies, this is difficult to process.” She said finally, sighing. 

He nodded, “I can understand your plight, young Linshara Thannis of the Jedi. I will help you find a way if there is one. But I hold little hope.” 

“Thank you, I hold little hope as well. From what you’ve shown me of this world, it would appear only high…” she still had difficulty wrapping her head around the concept of, “magic could possibly help. Only…” 

“You would need to know exact circumstances and spell work to even begin to recreate the necessary conditions.” He said, smiling at her surprised look. 

“That was surprisingly scientific of you.” 

“Scay-entific?” 

“Scholarly.” 

He nodded, “I’ve had a lot of time for scholarly studies.” 

She believed him. “So...what do you suggest someone like me does here? I can’t very well let the world known what I can do.” 

Suddenly, his smile grew even more. “My dear, I have just the vision. A noble quest to claim a strategic position against a very powerful enemy,” 

“A suicide mission wrapped in noble intentions. Just the right sort of work for a Jedi.” Linshara chuckled at him. 

He said nothing, just smiled enigmatically as he prepared his pipe. “Let me tell you of Thorin Oakenshield and the Kingdom of Erebor.” 

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** Reviews are love! :)


	3. A Party Of Unexpected

**A/N:** Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 

A slightly longer chapter this time. Big thanks to **NixNox** , as always.

 

* * *

 

** Chapter 3: A Party Of Unexpected **

 

It had been a couple of days since Linshara had arrived to this strange world. Gandalf had been extremely helpful in bringing her up to speed on who was who and what was what. Only it was such a myriad of information to process that it left the Jedi rather exhausted. On top of that, she’d learned that the focus crystal in her lightsaber aswell as the upper part of its hilt had been shattered. She was effectively weaponless. Well, unless she could find a replacement crystal and skilled enough hands to craft the rest of the hilt. 

All in all she felt as if a part of her was missing, having no lightsaber. That combined with the fact she was in an unknown world with only one ally left her feeling rather lost. Which in itself was quite unnerving, being that she was a Jedi. Adapting to a situation was mandatory. Gandalf had taken her to Bree, provided her with some coin so that she could buy some clothes that would allow her to blend into the surroundings better while he performed an odd spell here and there to make most people she encountered forget her outlandish appearance until she was changed. 

Once she’d acquired a bundle of clothing, she’d gotten a room at a local Inn, called the Prancing Pony. Finally alone she went about properly inspecting her injuries, taking stock of whatever equipment she had on her that was in salvageable condition. Gandalf had healed her rather decently, though she would need to expend some energy through force healing aswell to finish the job, mostly to fix the burned flesh of her torso and left side of her neck. 

Knowing Gandalf would be gone most of the day and probably into the next, she had managed to have a bath drawn for herself got cleaned up and returned to her room for a night of meditation and self healing before she met with Gandalf. Then he said he would take her to the Shire to meet Thorin and his Dwarven company. 

It was indeed the next morning when she heard knocking at her door. Having already been up doing meditation and dressing in her new outfit, Linshara calmly called. “Enter.” 

As the door opened Gandalf ambled through. “Good morning, my dear. I trust you are well.” 

She nodded, “well enough. I’ve managed to heal myself fully and get a proper nights rest finally. Only a few burns and scars left here and there. But I think I will leave them...as a reminder.” 

The wizard nodded. “To remember the past.” His face darkened a little, “remember to not let it keep you trapped within itself. But remember it still.” 

She’d caught his blue eyes reminiscing on an event or few of his own past. Even if she wasn’t a user of the force she’d know words of experience when she heard them. 

So, she sobered. “Tell me, is this fitting an adventurer of this land?” 

She turned around to show him her new outfit. Dark brown leather, lace up boots, slightly lighter brown, heavy fabric pants, a jute coloured shirt which had a hood attached to it topped over with a surprisingly well tailored black waistcoat and a long brown duster style coat. She’d kept her fairly simple leather belt with the assortment of pouches in which were her fingerless gloves, for one. Her golden blond hair was pulled back at the sides into a braid at the back, the rest falling free to under her shoulder blades, with a few shorter strands framing her temples down to her chin. 

He smiled kindly at her and nodded, “it will do well, my dear. Are you ready to travel? I have brought breakfast to take with us.” 

Linshara nodded, “I’m ready.” Then a thought occured to her, “how will we travel?” 

“Worry not, I have arranged horses for us. Though, you might do better with a pony, considering your height.” He said as he motioned for them to leave. 

“I’ve ridden creatures pony sized and greater, I believe I can handle a horse.” Linshara chuckled as they exited, and headed to settle the bill with Barliman. 

Indeed, she seemed to have a way with animals, the horse at first being wary of her, but with a little force persuasion she managed to calm the animal down and mounted it. They ate fruits and buns as they rode towards the Shire, Linshara finding herself enjoying the green fields and hills and the fresh air immensely. It had been too long since she’d been on an agrarian world without worry of enemy attack. 

“Gandalf I am going to need a weapon. My saber is damaged. Until I can find a crystal and a metalsmith I cannot use it.” She said as they crossed the Brandywine bridge sometime later. 

He nodded, “I believe our dwarven friends will be able to assist you with a fine blade. Though, can you wield a sword that possesses actual weight?” 

Linshara laughed a little, “yes, I can. I would be a poor combatant if I relied only on the lightsaber. I am versed in actual blade combat, called Kartarnin, so that I do not need to reveal...my additional skills unless absolutely necessary.” 

“Good, good. I would advise being especially careful around the Dwarves.” He said. 

“I know, you mentioned it. I will be careful. When do you think we will arrive at Bag’s End?” She asked as she chewed on an apple. 

“Bag End, actually. We should arrive by nightfall. Hopefully the dwarves will have arrived by then.”

The Shire and Hobbiton were a complete novelty to her, people and the architecture unlike anything she’d seen. She found it quite lovely. Simplistic, relaxed and happy. The Hobbits truly lead good lives, from what she could see. It warmed her heart some to see that it was still possible, even if the world was remote and unknown. 

~Perhaps that’s why…~ she thought to herself as they crossed the Hobbiton bridge and began climbing towards a big smial called Bag End where a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins lived. 

When they arrived they found sixteen ponies already there. Eight men all of them around her height or a little shorter were talking to themselves in hushed voices. 

“Should we knock?” 

“No, no, just ring the bell.” 

“Do you think the others have arrived yet?” 

“Is HE here yet?” 

“I don’t know!” 

“Bombur, don’t eat that!” 

Linshara smirked to herself under her hood as she watched them. Their emotions were so close to the surface she could feel them very vividly without even trying. Two brothers, their cousin, three brothers, and two brothers. 

“Good evening.” Gandalf called as they stopped to dismount. 

The one with the funny hat turned to the sound of Gandalf’s voice first. “Gandalf! By my beard, you’ve finally arrived!” 

“Dear Bofur, it is good to see you, all of you.” Gandalf beamed at the much shorter men. 

“Ye’ve brought companeh…” a burly ginger one commented, looking at Linshara who stood by her sandy coated mare holding her reins. 

“Indeed I have, Gloin.” Gandalf motioned towards Linshara. 

She removed her hood and bowed a little. “Well met, gentlemen.”

~Are these the dwarves he mentioned?~ 

“This is Linshara, a good friend and former apprentice of mine.” Gandalf introduced. 

Linshara smiled despite herself. “We had differences of opinion,” she said at their questioning looks.

“These some of the members of Thorin Oakenshield’s company, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori and Ori.” Gandalf motioned to each. 

They all bowed in turn, all of them saying ‘at your service’ as they did so which puzzled her a little. 

“We’re right pleased t’ meet yeh, lass. ‘Ave ye come to see us off?” The one called Bofur asked with a cheerful smile as he stepped over to her. 

She glanced over at Gandalf before replying, “I believe that remains to be decided when everyone’s here.” 

Gandalf interjected quickly, “quite right, my dear. Shall we go in?” 

They turned to ring the bell and for some reason the dwarves piled at the door like sacks of potatoes, waiting, listening.

“...pooor taste!” was what they heard as the door opened and the dwarven sacks toppled in. 

Linshara and Gandalf leaned down a little. The Hobbit at the door was clearly exasperated and surprised at the same time. Though she would wager that exasperation took precedence. 

“Gandalf,” the Hobbit sighed, then straightened up sharply as he noticed Linshara wearing an amused smile. “G...good evening, miss.” 

There was some rustling behind him as four more dwarves filed into the space behind him. 

“Well met, Master Hobbit.” She bowed gracefully. 

“Bilbo Baggins, it is a pleasure.” He flashed her an honest smile. 

“Linshara.” 

“Lady Linshara is an old friend and apprentice of mine.” Gandalf supplanted as they walked in. 

The attention of the other four dwarves was quite different, she felt. The tall bald one was suspicious and quite ready to confront her. The smaller white haired one was curious. 

~Also brothers.~ 

“Kili and Fili, at your service.” Suddenly a blonde and a brunette dwarf were bowing deeply in front of her. 

~Brothers too…what IS this?~ 

They were curious and not afraid to show it, or show off it seemed. The Jedi couldn’t hide a smile as she nodded her head. 

“Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin.” The oldest, white haired one introduced next. 

“A pleasure to meet all of you.” 

“A’right lads, le’’s eat!” Bofur announced as he lead the dwarven charge to raid the ever more so exasperated Bilbo’s pantry. 

Linshara stood to the side, watching the chaos, for the lack of a better word as the dwarves brought food and drink a plenty into a long side room while Gandalf spoke briefly with Bilbo. Most of them seemed to ignore her save for the bald one, who glanced at her every so often, his suspicion growing by the minute. The two brothers, Fili and Kili seemed most interested, they would glance at her while pretending to listen to the other dwarves. She caught their eyes a few times. While Kili broke off quite quickly, grinning, the blond one, Fili would linger a little before pretending to listen again. 

“Miss Linshara, would you like to eat something aswell?” She heard Bilbo’s voice next to her as she watched the chaotic dwarves. 

She turned her attention to the Hobbit. “Oh I’ll steal something from the table, don’t worry. I’d hate to intrude upon you any further than I already have.” 

He sighed and smiled a little. “Do you know why they are here?” 

She shook her head, chuckling a little. “Not quite, no. Gandalf is his usual mysterious self but I believe he is waiting for the leader to arrive before he starts the meeting.” 

It was true, he WAS waiting for Thorin. 

He swiftly turned on his heel running after the one called Nori. “Excuse me, that is a doily not a dish cloth.” 

Bofur sounded off somewhere, “but it’s full of holes!” 

She stepped over to Gandalf. “You haven’t told him, have you?” 

He shook his head a little, watching the dwarves set the table with no hidden merriment. He clearly had a fondness of these creatures. 

“You’re afraid he’ll refuse.” 

Another nod. 

“Alright, I’ll see if I can help if things don’t follow your plan.” She offered. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently in thanks as Bilbo squealed again. 

“You’ll blunt them!” 

“D’ you hear tha’ lads? He says we’ll blunt the knives!” Bofur responded in a sing song tone. 

The tone flowed into a tune as the dwarves broke into song spontaneously. It was a merry, catchy tune to which they performed some very flashy acrobatics. The two youngest brothers especially who tossed the plates and crockery from one to another to Bifur in the kitchen who was washing them. Every few moves, Kili and Fili would either grin or wink at her as they showed off. 

Loud laughter followed soon after as Bilbo raced into his kitchen only to find that everything was cleaned spotlessly and neatly sorted away, the dwarves highly enjoying the look of surprise on Bilbo’s face. A sudden knock on the door took the merriment away, however. 

Gandalf turned to the door. “He is here.” 

The dwarves fell silent instantly as they shuffled into the hallway, Bilbo going to open the door. Linshara found herself standing to the far left, next to Fili and Ori. 

“Gandalf.” Thorin spoke as Bilbo opened the door. “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I nearly lost my way, twice. I would not have found it were it not for the mark on the door.” 

Bilbo immediately protested. While Thorin took distrustful jabs at the poor Hobbit, Linshara glanced around at the others. Each family held a different kind of reverence towards Thorin. Dwalin’s reverence almost outweighed that of Kili and Fili eventhough the latter two were his kin. Fili more than Kili felt the weight of responsibility on him as the direct heir of Thorin’s, as a big brother to Kili, as a future leader himself. 

“And what of you?” Thorin finally turned to her, “axe or sword, Lady?” 

She bowed as gracefully as she could, “Linshara, Master Thorin. My preference is the sword, though I am not above spellwork if the situation demands.” 

Were she back home, she would have said she was a practitioner of form VI, known as Niman aswell as form III, known as Soresu. But these were different people who would have no understanding of those words. 

“That would be why she is a ‘former’ apprentice, Gandalf?” Thorin shook his head in mind amusement.

“It would be because I am a Master myself now.” She corrected without missing a beat. 

He turned his head to her, intense eyes studying her. “Why are you here? I asked for a fourteenth member, not a fifteenth aswell.” 

She could feel his growing mistrust, bitterness and frustration, but before she could reply, Gandalf stepped in. 

“Let us sit, you can deliver us your side of the tale before I tell the rest.” The wizard urged them back in the room. 

Linshara breathed a small sigh of relief. Tumultuous emotions were always difficult to deal with, especially when you could not do anything to deflect them. As everyone filed back in, Kili and Ori asked if she wanted to sit with them. She nodded her agreement, finding Ori’s shyness and scholarly mind interesting and truth be told, Thorin’s nephews were entertaining. So she joined them. 

As Thorin sat down and began eating, telling them of the meeting in Ered Luin, Linshara couldn’t help but reminisce of strategy meetings with local governors where she and her old Master Zhushan Wu used to visit in her apprenticeship days. She also thought on her times as mediator in the Mid Rim worlds, how she’d preside over such meetings herself. A keen feeling of abandonment and realization they were indeed very alone in this endeavour brought her back to the current table. 

She smirked a little and whispered to Kili, “if you and your brother don’t pay attention your uncle will blame me for it and do away with me most likely.” 

Kili grinned and whispered, “how do you know he’s our uncle?” 

Fili elbowed him from the other side giving her a moment to cover up her faux pas. “Gandalf mentioned it when we were coming here.” 

Kili seemed to be satisfied with her answer before refocusing on Gandalf’s roaring that Bilbo was a burglar because he said so. She knew what was coming next. 

“And you? Are you a wizard because he says so?” Dwalin’s question came through a sneer. 

It was still a ridiculous notion to her but she had to play the part. “I am a wizard because that is who I am. If you are looking for a demonstration than ask for one, Master Dwalin. There is no need for foul words.” She replied calmly. 

It seemed to throw him for a moment. “The wild is no place for gentle folk or those who cannot fend for themselves.” 

“I agree.” Linshara nodded before Balin could interject. “Throw the knife at me.” She nodded to the knife in front of the bald dwarf. 

He seemed unsure for a moment but a nod from Thorin seemed to release his restraint. The knife flew quickly across the table at her only to stop an inch from her quickly raised hand, hovering in mid air. The table went quiet as she motioned with her hand to over Thorin’s head where the knife swiftly flew and embedded itself in. 

“I can do more, but I don’t wish to damage Bilbo’s home further. We can go outside.” She offered. 

“That won’t be necessary, my dear.” Gandalf placated. 

Thorin stared long and hard at Gandalf. “Fine, we’ll do it your way. Give them the contracts.” 

One was passed to Linshara, while Balin gave the other to Bilbo who began reading it aloud. She began reading hers, only half hearing Bofur saying something to Bilbo in the background before she lifted her head, sensing Bilbo’s increasing distress. Before she could get up and run over to him however, he collapsed.

 “Oh very helpful, Bofur.” Gandalf scolded as he stood up too. 

The Jedi and the Wizard took the Hobbit to a small room in the back. She’d instructed Dori to make Bilbo a cup of tea as she’d seen him make it earlier and brought it over to Bilbo. 

“Thank you, Miss Linshara. I’ll be alright, just let me sit here quietly for a moment.” Bilbo took a grateful sip. 

“Just Linshara.” She felt Gandalf had a pressing need to speak with Bilbo alone so she excused herself and returned to the main room and sat in one of the chairs next to the fire.

She took out her contract again and began reading through it. At first she was amazed that she could read it, considering that the dwarves may have very well written it in their own language, but they must have had foreknowledge that the last members of the company would speak a different one. Pen, she needed a pen. Looking around she realized there weren’t exactly pens lying around. 

Back home, one would just thumbprint documents. ~Back home..~the thought hit her pretty hard all of a sudden. She would never see her home again, if what she’d found out so far was anything to go by. She’d never see Coruscant or Tython again, or her beloved Chandrila. Her failure to notice the Sith hidden among her troops had lead to them taking over the Rakata facility and her being stuck here. 

Noticing a presence standing next to her, she sobered up quickly. Fili stood next to her chair with a vial and a quill. ~They really write with that,~ she wasn’t sure why but she found it funny. 

“I noticed you did not have means to sign the contract with. If it is indeed your desire to join us still.” He said softly, with a smile. 

She took the vial and the quill and smiled. “Thank you, Master Fili. I apologize, I got lost in thought for a moment.” 

He waved it away, “think nothing of it.” Turning, he located the second chair and dragged it over, sitting next to her. “I would ask that you call me Fili. I am hardly a Master. That would be my uncle.” 

She nodded as she balanced the contract on her lap and dipped the quill into the vial. “Very well, Fili.” Linshara smiled and bent her head down, the quill next to where she would sign. 

How would she sign though? Thannis? Or would she use the manner that Thorin and Balin signed as. 

Eventually she decided on; Linshara, daughter of Rasan. 

“Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Linshara, daughter of Rasan.” Fili grinned at her. 

“Thank you. Fili, son of?” 

She knew, of course, but for the sake of her cover, she would ask. “Dis. My mother. My father died a long time ago in the battle to retake Khazad-dum.” 

“The battle of Azanulbizar, the reclamation of Moria, if I’m not mistaken?” She WAS playing Gandalf’s apprentice however.

He nodded, “quite right. My Lady, I have to pose a question to you, what part of Middle-Earth has a race of Men of your size? You are not a dwarrow-dam by any length, yet the Men I’ve met so far, which admittedly aren’t many, are all much taller than yourself.” 

His boldness and curiosity were refreshing. Now that she sat alone with him, she could feel he was more guarded and composed. Perhaps it was only in the company of others in time of merriment that he relaxed. 

But what would she say so that he didn’t make out her lie? Gandalf had mentioned something about that. 

“My home lies far to the east. I was brought up in the south however, after my family died. It was there I met Gandalf.” Linshara hoped it was convincing enough. She hated lying and was never overly good at it. 

She could always use her force persuasion on him, but the minds of the dwarves seemed very strong. That and she was loathe to use it on people she could call allies.

Providence came to her rescue in form of Kili. “Now now, brother, don’t smother the Lady with questions that can wait until later, we do have a long way to travel, plenty of time to talk.” The brunette dwarf grinned at them as he brought them each what was left of the ale and sat down on the floor next to Fili. 

“Please, just Linshara.” She said as she folded the contract and handed it to Fili. “Will you give this to Balin?” 

Fili nodded, “of course.” 

“So, that trick you did with the knife, that was quite something.” Kili said after taking a sip looking from the fire to the two of them. 

A smile etched into the corner of her lips. Kili radiated such cheek and mischief. “Thank you, I suppose. I had to demonstrate at least something.” 

“Dwalin will ask you for a proper duel once we get under way, you can be sure of that.” Fili added taking a sip of his own. 

Kili nodded enthusiastically. “I would love to see that. It is rare, you know, to see a Lady adventurer, even rarer an adventurer Lady who is a wizard.” 

She leaned back in her chair and shifted a little so she could see them both. “Why is that?” 

The two young dwarves launched into a cultural explanation of why women, especially dwarven women weren’t seen out on the road or in the wild a lot, especially unescorted and unprotected. Thorin stood with Gandalf in the nearby hallway with Balin and Gandalf listening. Gandalf wore a smile on his face, seeing the brothers take to Linshara so quickly and her accepting their presence well in return. 

“I am still uncertain about this, Gandalf.” Thorin admitted. “Having a woman in the company will be a distraction. They will want to protect her, you know how we feel about women.” 

Gandalf nodded, “yes, you are fiercely protective of them. She is no dwarrow-dam, however and more than capable. When the time is right, she will show her quality, have no doubts there.” 

Balin nodded, seeing both sides of the argument. “Perhaps if you assign Fili and Kili to look after her, it will assuage your concern?” 

“I need them focused.” 

“All three will be focused, if noone else, she will make sure of that.” Gandalf added. 

“Can you guarantee that?” Thorin looked up at the wizard. 

The wizard nodded, “she was my apprentice. Yes, I can guarantee it.”

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Trixy Business

A/N: Same as always - disclaimer in Chap 1, muchas gracias to **NixNox** for beta-ing :)  
  


* * *

 

 

** Chapter 4: Trixy Business **

 

They had been on the road a few days now. The dwarves trudged on, Bilbo hated a lot of it despite not really showing it. Gandalf seemed perpetually amused. Linshara on the other hand enjoyed the trip so far. The Lonelands moreso than Breeland were brimming with history and the sage, knowledge oriented part of her was always interested in it. Often when she would ride up front with Gandalf he would relate a story or two. 

Other times she would chat with Ori and Balin who were both extremely nice and kind to her. Ori being the Company scribe related to her a lot about dwarven history while Balin told her of dwarf customs. Kili and Fili would entertain her other times when they weren't busy executing Thorin's instructions. She'd come to find Kili endearing while Fili remained somewhat of a mystery in his reserved yet mischievous manner, especially when Kili was around. 

One night after they had dinner and made camp at the edge of the Lonelands near Trollshaws, it came to pass what Fili had predicted. 

"I believe we should test your skill with a blade finally, lass." Dwalin announced at one point and stood up some of the older dwarves grunting in agreement. 

Linshara looked up from where she sat with Ori who had asked her thoughts on some of his texts. Dwalin was more interested in proving to her, Gandalf and Thorin that she had no business being in the Company, she could feel it. 

The problem was she hadn't practiced much of late with a real blade, for one. The other problem was that she was rather restricted in her options, not being able to rely on her primary form, Niman and force based attacks too much, if at all. She would have to mostly rely on Soresu for the time being. 

"Alright. It is only fair I suppose." She stood up as well and retrieved the sword that Fili had lent her, he had more than enough left. 

There was keen interest from all of them for this display. Some wanted her to prove herself, some to fail, the others merely curious. 

Linshara stepped after Dwalin over to a nearby clearing, spinning the blade in her right hand to warm her wrist up. It felt distinctly heavier than her lightsaber, which she'd need to compensate for. 

He bowed to her and set his blade at the ready and she followed suit. Dwalin lunged at her without much preamble. Were she anyone else she would be distinctly afraid of the large intimidating dwarf. She blocked his opening attack with difficulty and stepped out of his reach. He was a strength based swordsman and while disciplined he seemed to be fuelled largely by rage. For each of his rather brutal attacks she found herself blocking, parrying and dodging at least four or five before finding an opening for an attack of her own which he usually deftly did away with. 

She shed her coat at some point as she became overheated. The spectators seemed surprised that she lasted well twenty minutes into the spar session. It lasted long because she spent nearly all of that time on defense. 

Gandalf could feel the immense self control and effort she exerted not to unleash the full arsenal of her abilities on the unsuspecting dwarf, which she feared would kill him. Indeed Dwalin seemed to believe he was winning the exercise despite her leading him around the small clearing. However he was tiring slowly and exposing his left calf. 

Rolling to the side and spinning quickly she tripped Dwalin up. Even falling the tall dwarf swung at her and growled. She quickly clambered onto her feet and made to disarm him. He took the opportunity however to do the same only he used his momentum and superior mass to roll on top of her as she fell and twisted the blade out of her hand. 

He was panting heavily as he slid his blade under her neck. "Not bad..." gasp, "lassie, not bad at all." He flashed her a smug grin. 

Linshara felt some of the tension from the others lessen. Little did they know just how much she held back. But this session indicated some flaws she needed to work on. "Thank you, Master Dwalin. I yield."

 Gloin and Bofur helped Dwalin up, while Fili and Kili helped her. She could feel Gandalf's eyes on her as she dusted herself off. 

"Yeh 'eld yer own longer than Fili an' Kili usually do, lass." Bofur chuckled as Fili stepped over with her coat. 

"Oi, that's not true!" Kili protested immediately. 

"Here Linshara, so you don't catch a cold." Fili said through a chuckle as he glanced at his little brother and the grinning Bofur. 

She slipped into her coat and went to sit by the fire to warm up. At this moment she would kill for a bath but with no running water near she'd have to wait till they reached the river. 

"I'm impressed." Said Fili as he sat next to her. 

She rubbed her upper arms looking over at him. "Thanks." 

"I would be even more impressed if you hadn't held back the way you did." He leaned a little closer and whispered. 

She turned to face him slowly, catching his icy blue eyes. How could he tell? 

"How exactly did I hold back?" She had to ask. 

He leaned in again, the beads on his braided moustache swinging a little. Briefly, fleetingly almost and alarmingly so she found herself once overing and admiring the golden prince. She banished the thoughts quickly. 

"You're not a classical warrior. Your defensive skills are admirable but we saw almost no offense. Which makes me think you rely on a different weapon usually as well as magic. Perhaps magic even more so. Being scholarly minded, it makes a lot of sense." He replied with a smirk, a smug one almost. 

It was her turn to be impressed by his insightfulness and intelligence. "You are correct. I would loathe to kill Dwalin which could have easily happened." A half truth was better than a lie at this point. 

He nodded slowly, “I understand.” A grin flashed her way then, “still an impressive feat, for a lass.” 

She gasped in surprise at the tease, making him laugh a little, his eyes catching hers. They had grown a warmer, sapphire blue now. As quick as it was there the look was gone. 

“Kili is rubbing off on you.” She chuckled finally. 

He shook his head, “who do you think taught him everything?” 

Soon after the company settled around the campsite to grab a few hours sleep, Kili and Fili taking first watch. Linshara could hear in the back of her mind some quiet talk, and feel Thorin’s agitation but shut it out pretty quickly in favour of a few hours rest. She knew they’d wake her if there was trouble. 

Over the next few days the weather took a turn for the worse, as did mood. The dwarves didn’t like the rain. Having entered deeper into the Trollshaws, they decided to stop for a night at what looked like an abandoned cottage. 

“A farmer and his family used to live here.” Gandalf murmured as Thorin approached him. 

Linshara however listened very little to the chatter of the dwarves as she dismounted. She felt a presence of something very familiar close by, something she hadn’t felt in a while. But how was a Force nexus possible here? 

She handed her horse over to Kili who, along with Fili lead the ponies away. It wasn’t until Bilbo stepped over to her that she brought herself back to reality. 

“Linshara, are you alright?” He asked gently. 

She smiled at the little man, “oh yes. I was just distracted a bit, sorry. Anything I can help you with?” 

It was then that they heard Gandalf fuming at Thorin. The stubborn, cantankerous dwarf had done something again. 

“Where are you going?” Bilbo asked after Gandalf as he passed by them. 

“To seek the counsel of the only one here that has any sense!” Gandalf rumbled. 

“And who’s that?” 

“Myself!” 

Decision quickly made, Linshara darted after him. The dwarves didn’t seem to be much affected by his leaving while Bilbo had clearly been worries. 

“Gandalf, what’s happened?” Linshara asked as she caught up to the tall wizard. 

He muttered under breath still, “save me from the stubbornness of dwarves.” 

Only then did he notice he had company. 

“He is refusing any council and guidance. I urged him to leave the camp site and find another. We are in danger here.” Gandalf supplied the answer but continued to walk. 

She nodded, still half running to keep pace with him. “Danger from what? I didn’t feel anything.” 

“The farmer’s house was destroyed not too long ago.” 

“So whoever did it may still be here.” 

He nodded, “exactly. He also will not seek the aid of the elves to help us read the map. Obstinate creature.”

“He has a grudge against all of them.” Linshara commented. That reminded her of someone so very much. It would seem some qualities and flaws were the same no matter the race or time. 

Gandalf nodded, “Lord Elrond was never at the Desolation nor were his people. Yet to Thorin all elves are guilty of not helping them in their hour of need.” 

They were quite a way away now from the camp. Gandalf seemed to have a specific direction in mind as he barely looked at her. 

“Is he really the only one that can read the map?” 

He nodded again, “I believe so, yes.” 

“Change the circumstances then, lead us there as if it’s the only path we can take.” Linshara suggested. 

He stopped and looked at her, his sharp eyes piercing hers. “Guile, Master Linshara. Sounds like you have experience with it.” 

“How else could one be a successful negotiator without it?” She chuckled. 

He smiled for the first time in a while. 

“I keep feeling a strong presence of the Light Side, Gandalf. There is a Force Nexus of some sort further on.” She said suddenly. 

“What you are probably feeling is the power of Lord Elrond and Rivendell.” He supplanted. 

Linshara frowned, “elven magic? Interesting.” 

She turned sharply towards the direction of the camp suddenly. “Something’s wrong, they’re in trouble.” 

“Go, I will catch up.” Gandalf urged. 

Linshara darted off and was soon no more than a speck on the horizon as she enhanced her speed with the force. However, there was nobody there back at camp.The tracks were mixed up and muddled so she couldn’t tell where they were leading. So she reached out with her senses. 

Realizing they weren’t that far away she headed in their direction carefully. As she noticed a large fire and voices, she took to the bushes to observe the situation first. Three enormous creatures sat around a big fire, with the dwarves and the ponies behind them. The dwarves were all placed in large sacks, Bilbo also. He was however on his feet and trying to talk the big lugs out of eating Bombur. So far they seemed mostly agitated but unharmed. 

Was he stalling for time? She had no idea what the creatures were, nor if she could use her abilities against them to aid the dwarves, but she’d have to try because Bilbo was running out of excuses. 

“He’s right though.” She spoke as she stepped out of her cover. “Those worms are nasty business.” 

Gandalf was nearing, she could feel it. 

The trolls turned to face her. 

“Well well, what do we ‘ave ‘ere? What are you?” The most confident one turned to her. 

She shrugged, acting as casual as she could. “Oh I hunt and cook dwarves for a living, was hunting them before you three made off with them.” 

Some of the dwarves wanted to protest, but a swift kick from Thorin and they quieted down. 

“We should cook ‘er too!” The one with the squeaky voice said. 

Gandalf clambered onto the rock behind her, “the dawn will take you all!” With that he cracked the rock, part of it sliding aside and exposing dawn-light at the trolls. 

~That’s one neat trick! Need to remember that one.~

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** Let me know what you think guys

  



	5. By Way Of Guile And Urgency

**Chapter 5: By Way Of Guile and Urgency**

 

Linshara had to snap herself out of her fascination with the now stoned trolls. Gandalf rushed past her and started freeing the dwarves on the ground. She stepped around Bert the Troll and over to the dwarves that were tied to a spit over a rather warm fire. She extended her arm, palm open and up as if in a grip. 

Bofur and Dwalin stared at her incredulously. 

"Lass, wha' are ye d...." Bofur's words caught in his throat as they began to lift, together with the beam they were tied to into the awaiting arms of the others who were now free. 

One by one they were released from the spit while Gandalf doused the fire. Linshara slowly lowered the beam onto the ground away from them as Fili and Kili stepped over to her. 

"So could you toss the beam like a ram or boulder if needed?" Kili asked wearing a big grin. 

"Kili!" Fili gently scolded elbowing Kili in the ribs. "Are you alright, Linshara?" 

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I should be asking you that, don't you think?" 

Kili sniggered next to Fili, "she's right, brother. We are fine by the way, I imagine Bilbo is the worst off." 

She immediately looked over at the Hobbit then back at the two, "oh?" 

Fili finally found his voice, "aye. He was covered head to toe in troll snot. Nasty business." He played it cool. 

Gandalf and Thorin who'd been talking near them walked past, Thorin huffing unintelligibly, Gandalf shaking his head. 

"Fili, Kili, come!" Thorin barked from somewhere to their right. 

If she noticed the two leaving she didn't show it. There was something at periphery of her senses, tickling at them. Something was angry, confused, scared and fascinated by a multicoloured beetle. It was also worried about something or someone called Sebastian. Almost as if nature itself was speaking. It was getting closer. 

Linshara took a subconscious step or two forward, trying to identify the sensation. She was broken out of her focus by Fili who had returned with a beautifully crafted sword. 

"Here, this sword is lighter and has beautiful design. Should suit you better than mine." He offered her a sword of elven make with a smile. 

She didn't quite see him nor the sword as she took it into her hand. ~A hat that leaks bird droppings?~ 

"What's wrong?" Fili noticed her vacant, some what confused stare. 

Finally her eyes caught his, "something's coming." 

Dwalin, Bofur and Gloin immediately stepped past her weapons drawn. "Aye..." 

"Thief! Fire! Murder!" A high pitched voice shouted as someone jumped out of the bushes. 

They all turned to face a man on a sleigh drawn by rabbits. His clothes were shabby, tattered and worn. He indeed wore a hat that leaked bird droppings. 

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf called in a mix of surprise and confusion. 

Linshara frowned a little as the other man seemed to ignore everyone but Gandalf. While he looked scattered and unfocused, she could feel he was as powerful as Gandalf. The two began talking as Gandalf pulled him to the side. 

She shook her head as she finally took a look at the blade. It was indeed quite beautiful. It reminded her of a scimitar with its curved tip. There was a pattern of some kind of writing along the middle of the flat side of the blade following its curvature. There was a sort of power imbued into it. 

~Everything is steepled with power here.~ 

She turned towards Radagast and Gandalf again as the Grey unwrapped a dagger. 

"That is an evil blade." Linshara said, "imbued with the dark side." 

Radagast looked over at her, "Gandalf told me about you. Quite intriguing. Tell me, what's a bantha like? Are nexu cats tamable?" 

She blinked in surprise at the randomness of his question and the fact he plucked the information out of her mind without her noticing. Or had it come from Gandalf? 

She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Gandalf's pointed throat clearing. "Are you sure this came from the wraith?" 

Suddenly, there was a howl. "Are there wolves in these parts?" Bilbo asked. 

"Wolves! That was no wolf." Bofur said as he clutched his mattock. 

Suddenly a creature burst from the bushes straight at Bilbo. Thorin came to his rescue and slew it. 

"Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind." He growled. 

"Who did you tell about this quest beside your kin?" Gandalf asked. 

"Noone." 

"Who did you tell!?" 

"Noone, I swear!" 

Sword drawn, Linshara moved to the side then quickly spun and cut off the head of another warg just as it jumped out. 

"They are hunting us. We need to get out of here immediately." She said as the warg's head rolled by her feet. 

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said suddenly. 

Gandalf turned to him. "These are gundabad wargs, they will outrun you." 

"These are rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try." Radagast flashed a dirty toothed grin. 

Gandalf was reluctant to let his friend face this alone, but he lead the company on regardless. The run was long, arduous and full of stops, hiding and fears that they would get caught none the less. At one point they were almost cornered before Kili took down one of the warg riders. This however drew the ones that had been chasing Radagast to give up pursuit of him and change direction towards them. 

At one point the dwarves stood in a semi circle near a rock formation, ready to face down the wargs, having nowhere to rub, Linshara doing the same only protecting Bilbo in particular when they noticed Gandalf had disappeared. 

“He’s abandoned us!” Dwalin growled. 

“Stand your ground!” Thorin bellowed afterwards. 

As the wargs and their riders began approaching, Linshara suddenly blinked. She saw a hidden valley, filled with light, warmth and a feeling of safety. It was near, so near they could almost see the entrance to it. Then she recognized the feeling. The Light Side nexus, they were so close to it. 

“This way! Hurry!” She suddenly yelled and pulled Bilbo with her towards the very rock formation. 

Seeing her already gone and the rest of his company inching in her direction anxiously Thorin sighed. “Let’s go!” He barked and most of the company followed, “Fili! Kili!” 

As they slid down, Linshara noticed Gandalf peeking at them from behind a bend, “this way!” 

She nodded to Bilbo, “go. It will be safe. I’ll get the others! Go!” 

Bilbo nodded and headed after Gandalf while Linshara helped the others and motioned for them to follow after Bilbo. 

“Where is he taking us?” Thorin grabbed her elbow. Fili and Kili came to a halt beside them, looking mostly at Thorin with wariness. 

“To a safe place. The orcs won’t hunt us there, have faith in him and in me, Thorin.” She said with a warm placating tone. “We should hurry after the others.” 

Thorin grumbled and released her elbow before nodding to the three and headed after the others. She felt Fili put his hand on her shoulder and squeeze it gently. 

“He is just tense, do not take his words to heart.” He said with a small smile. 

She threw him a wink and a grin and motioned for him to go first while she took up the rear.

  



	6. The Rivendell Nexus - Part 1

**A/N:** This will be a multi chapter scene, for easier read.

Big thanks to my Beta's **NixNox** and **Tyren**  :)

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 6: The Rivendell Nexus, Part 1**

 

She was slowly learning what the meaning of ‘stubborn dwarf’ was. An obstinate one too. First the incident when they arrived and were greeted by Lindir. Granted the elves weren’t blameless in the whole thing, they pushed the envelope too, what with Elrond speaking in elvish when none but other elves and Gandalf could understand him. The dwarves took it with dislike and hostility, of course and almost started a fight with the elven guards. 

Elrond showed interest in her as well, having sensed she wasn’t of Arda. He seemed to have sensed she was displaced in time as well, but urged that they talk about all of it after getting cleaned, healed and fed. 

The dwarves protested at her being separated from them and lead to a separate room by Elrond’s daughter, Arwen and only calmed down when Gandalf assured them she’d be fine. Faintly, she could hear Thorin and Fili ordering she be checked upon every few minutes until she returned to them. 

On top of all of it, all the emotion, all the chatter, all the exhaustion, the place itself was affecting her a lot more than she’d anticipated. Granted she’d only ever been in one force nexus, back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but Rivendell was far more powerful, far more primal in its emanations. She needed some time alone, to meditate, to refocus, she needed it soon. 

“Lady Linshara, are you alright?” Arwen’s ethereal voice broke through her mind cloud. 

Suddenly she felt like a dirty tramp next to the regal elven woman. The elves reminded her of Master Fay and her people. Mysterious, powerful, attuned to the living Force. 

~Could they be related? I’ll have to look into this~ she thought to herself before realizing that Arwen was still waiting for a reply. 

“A little overwhelmed by everything, Lady Arwen. So much has happened lately that I’ve not had time to process it all properly.” Linshara admitted. 

Arwen nodded, “follow me, a bath as been drawn for you.” She motioned for the Jedi to follow her. “My father says you are not of this world.” 

Linshara looked over at the elf cautiously, “he says...yet I’ve not heard him speak the words…” an eyebrow raised, “you are telepaths too.” 

“Tele...paths?” 

Linshara blinked, “you speak within your minds?” 

“Not precisely. At times, my father can imprint thoughts and images to my mind.” Arwen explained as she lead her into a beautifully decorated room that was quite clearly their equivalent of a bathroom. It had all the amenities, along with a large bath filled with sweet smelling salts and what looked like foam. 

She picked up a long, thick piece of cloth which she held in front of her so that it covered Linshara’s body from her sight. “What kind of a world did you leave behind?” Arwen asked softly, looking to the side. 

Linshara took the hint and started taking off her outfit. She blinked away the heavy emotion behind her eyes and sighed. “I left a world that was at war and was being betrayed by an enemy unseen until the last moment. I don’t know if any of my friends or allies have survived the sudden attack. They more than likely think me dead.” 

Arwen looked over at her, keeping her eyes on the blonde woman’s face, though the edge of her sight caught pieces of scarred and burned tissue on her neck and shoulder. Small, but present. “Gandalf knows of no way to help you return?” 

The Jedi removed her upper undergarments then proceeded to remove the rest. “No. He promised to ask your father and the White of his Order, but he holds little hope.” She said as she stood before the elven woman pretty much naked. 

She stepped into the hot bath gingerly, hissing a little as as she slipped in so that her collarbone and above, plus her knees were above the foam, while the rest of her happily soaked in the warm water. Arwen folded and put aside the cloth and handed Linshara some soap and what looked like a sponge. 

“Thank you, Lady Arwen.” Linshara said gratefully, closing her eyes. “I’ve dreamed of this for a few days now. 

The elf flashed her a smile as she picked out a bottle from the nearby cabinet. “I don’t imagine spending a lot of time in the company of unwashed dwarves is too pleasant.” 

Linshara chuckled a little as she sensed Arwen approach the tub. “You get used to it. Beside I stank just as badly, so I don’t think we really cared.” There was a fond smile on her face as she leaned her head back against the edge of the tub. 

The dark haired elf pulled a chair closer and sat, looking at Linshara curiously. “You are fond of them.” 

The Jedi opened her eyes finally and looked over at the elf before reaching for the soap. “I’ve come to appreciate them, yes. Gandalf asked me to aid them in their quest and we have, I would dare say bonded over time.”

Arwen motioned to the bottle. “To wash your hair with, then I will decorate it for you, so you can dazzle them at dinner.” 

Linshara chuckled as she rubbed soap over her tired body. “I hardly think they would notice, or care, to be truthful with you. Nor is impressing men on the list of my priorities. I’m a keeper of peace and a scholar, not a would be wife and mother.” 

There was that knowing smile to Arwen’s expression, “I understand. There are some things, however that cannot be directed, Lady Linshara. Peace keeper or would be wife, we are all made of flesh and emotion. Don’t discount the power of them.” 

The other woman stopped momentarily and looked over at her, “oh I don’t discount them. I am, if anything all too aware of them and what power they can hold. Especially the dark path they can lead on.” 

Arwen frowned slightly, “they can, certainly. But they can also be the source of your greatest strength and resilience.” 

Linshara sighed and leaned further down and back, dipping her head into the water to wet her hair. She released a long held groan of tension released. 

Arwen smirked a little. “You are like someone I know, I feel. You hold so much goodness within you that you fear to show...when all it takes is the right person to accept it.” 

The blonde fought herself not to roll her eyes, but said nothing. 

“And judging by the ruckus the dwarves raised when I lead you away, I would venture that they have grown attached to you. Which in itself is not a bad thing.” Said the elf. 

“I could tell you stories….” Linshara sighed as she reached for the bottle of what she assumed to be their version of shampoo. 

“I will fetch you some clean clothes and give you a few moments. Then I will do your hair and take you to your dwarves.” Arwen stood up with a smile and left the room. 

The Jedi proceeded to scrub the layers of muck, grime, sweat and blood off of herself and out of her hair, shutting her mind down and enjoying the simplicity of motoric movements. 

By the time Arwen returned she was had stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, her wet hair wrapped in another one. She felt a lot better, much more composed than before, though the need to calm down and meditate was still there. 

Arwen held up a beautiful dark blue dress up for her to see. “This should fit you just fine.” She said, handing the dress over to her. 

It took a good hour before Arwen was done with Linshara. The dress was surprisingly a perfect fit, though Linshara was shorter and of more mass than what seemed to be a standard for elven women. It was elegant without being too constricting and the rich blue colour of it was indeed beautiful. This also reminded her to actually ask Fili where he found that sword that he’d given her, she hadn’t recalled him or any of the others carrying a sword like that before. 

Arwen had dried her hair and fashioned it so that it was pulled back at the sides and braided together at the back, leaving most of it to flow freely over her shoulders, her bangs gently curled and pinned to the side lightly at their ends. 

The long toned down and denied, female part of her had to admit the elf had made her look beautiful. She quickly squashed those feelings down and turned to Arwen. 

“I have to admit I’m quite hungry, should we go?” She asked, eager to get the focus off of herself. 

Arwen nodded, “certainly. Father said he would speak to Thorin after dinner and then he would speak with you after that meeting was concluded.” 

LInshara nodded as she followed Arwen out of the room. “Thank you. Um..my things…” 

“Will be looked after and washed then returned to you, worry not.” Arwen smiled calmly. 

Another nod, “is there a secluded place here I could meditate later?” 

“If by meditate you mean introspect in solitude, there are a number of places that could suit your needs. I will instruct that you not be interrupted unless it is urgent.” Arwen offered as she lead them into the open patio where the tables were set. Most of the dwarves were chattering amongst themselves. 

“Lady Lin! Are you alright? What have they done to you?” Bofur shouted to her with a big grin as he waved her over to their table. 

Kili waved at her enthusiastically too from his place beside Bofur, “have to admit they could do that to her more often. Not a bad job, for a lady of men.” He was clearly teasing, despite some semi surprised and semi deliberate gasps from the others. 

Funnily enough most of the surprised gasps actually came from other elves. Linshara shook her head amusedly and waved at the big dysfunctional dwarvish ensemble with a smile. Arwen was right about one thing. She HAD grown fond of them. 

She saw Elrond leading Gandalf and Thorin in so she decided to take a seat between Fili and Kili who patted the place between them with enthusiasm. Linshara could feel the elven curiosity, the mix of dwarvish mistrust and curiosity and Elrond’s own mix of amusement and horrification at the utter lack of manners of the dwarves. Most of them anyway. 

"I think you look lovely," Fili leaned his head a little and whispered as Kili commented on a passing Elf looking pretty. 

She nodded with grace and smiled, "thank you, Fili." Linshara hoped her cheeks weren't pink as she felt quite warm on the inside. 

She rarely received compliments, even more so from people she was fond of. This thought in turn caused her to attempt to shut those feelings down, at least this particular fondness she seemed to be experiencing for the golden prince. 

Further thought was broken by loud laughter and teasing of Kili by the others. 

Soon after Bofur climbed over their table onto a small stone stub and began to cheerfully croon. 

"Thereeeee's aaaaaan Inn, there's an Inn, beneath an old grey hill..." He stomped his feet in time with the tune. 

All of the dwarves joined in nearly instantly and soon the serene atmosphere erupted into another loud food tossing party. Linshara had to duck her head a few times and Fili even moved to shield her from food projectiled on occasion. 

Elrond looked disgusted, Lindir looked positively horrified while Gandalf and Linshara looked positively amused. 

The rest of the meal passed much the same until it came time for Elrond to speak with Thorin. As he, Thorin, Balin, Gandalf and Bilbo left the dining space, several elves glided in gracefully and began taking the food away and cleaning while the rest of the company filed out to another area. 

"Fili, Gloin, Nori!" Dwalin barked, "come, let us see these elven forges they keep yammering about. We'll teach those pointy eared whelps a thing or two about smithing eh?" He looped his large arms around Fili and Nori's shoulders. 

Fili shook his head amusedly, "aye, you just need me there to smooth over feathers." He said as Dwalin dragged them over. 

Gloin jogged after them after consulting with Oin who along with Dori was going with Lindir to replenish their stock of medical supplies while Bofur, Bombur and Bifur were lead to where the dwarves would sleep so they could set up. This left Linshara in the company of Kili and Ori.

They all sat on a sturdy looking railing as they waited for Thorin. 

She could sense curiosity from the two youngest dwarves. The irony was, at 37 she was the youngest. She felt just the opposite though. 

"Take your pick who goes first and ask your questions." Linshara smiled at the two fidgety men who grinned at her words. 

"Could I draw you and record your tale?" 

"Are you being courted by anyone?" 

She straightened up and blinked at them. Of all the things they could have asked.Ori had the grace to look somewhat horrified while Kili grinned cheekily at her. 

"Yes and no." She decided with a smirk. 

"Which answers which question?" Kili chuckled. 

"I will leave the unravelling of those answers to you both." Her smirk grew into a smug smile. 

"Tis not a fair answer." Kili countered. 

"Nor was the question." She intertwined her fingers on her lap sensing Ori's satisfaction at having realized the answer. 

Kili peered at her for a moment. "Ah, I understand." He chuckled again. 

She winked at the younger prince. "The sword Fili gave me. It is elvish isn't it?" 

They both nodded. "We found it along with Thorin's, Gandalf's and several others in the troll horde. It was very close to where the trolls became stone." Said Ori. 

Linshara nodded slowly. She'd been too distracted and too overwhelmed by Radagast's force presence to even notice. 

The door to Elrond's study opened and Thorin marched out flanked by Balin and Bilbo while Elrond and Gandalf beckoned her in. She took a deep breath, ignoring Kili and Ori’s curious looks and headed into the room. 

As the doors closed behind her, Elrond stepped over to her, “welcome, Master Linshara Thannis of the Jedi Order, we have much to discuss.” 


	7. The Rivendell Nexus - Part 2

**A/N:** Apologies for the lateness of this chapter everybody, you know how RL goes. :) 

Firstly, huge thanks to my betas **NixNox** and **Tyren** for proofing this. :) 

Thank you also to those who've reviewed the works so far, without spoiling too much of the plot, your thoughts have been noted and some of the things you guys mentioned will come to pass. More action is coming soon, I needed to establish some things so that things in future chapters will make sense. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 7: The Rivendell Nexus, part 2**

 

_**Previously:** As the doors closed behind her, Elrond stepped over to her, “welcome, Master Linshara Thannis of the Jedi Order, we have much to discuss.”_

 

~Well, this escalated quickly~ Linshara thought to herself as she looked from Elrond to Gandalf for hints. Had the wizard told him, or did he know it on his own? 

Elrond smiled gently at her, “I am a seer, Master Linshara. I had sensed your arrival.” He said as he motioned over to a table with refreshments and seats. 

Hearing him call her Master, brought a sudden and violent tug to her heart. The remnant of her old life reminding her, hurting with the memories. She blinked the thoughts away as she took one of the chairs. 

“You’ll pardon me if I’m a little surprised. This world in its entirety is nothing short of a shock. The Force being present yet not acting in the same manner as it does where I come from. Only a select few individuals capable of wielding it, the manifestation of it completely different to what it does for me.” She said with a sigh. “Not to mention, wizards, hobbits, dwarves, elves...where I come from this is stuff of folklore and legend.” 

Elrond nodded slowly as he lightly paced, “it is highly possible that your journey was through time as well as space.”

She nodded, “that was my thinking too.” 

“Lord Elrond, as I’ve told Linshara earlier, I do not know of a way her situation may be reversed, but you may be able to shed some light on the matter?” Gandalf said carefully, observing her more than the elf. 

The look on her face, while she tried to keep it cool, ended up being half hopeful half defeated. Her emotions echoed the same. Though another thought had reared its head.

Elrond looked at her intently. “I do not know of a way, sadly. From what I understand of the event, it was an accidental event rather than a designed one.” 

“Which means there’s no way to recreate it.” Linshara sighed. 

“You are concerned though,” Elrond began, his expression that of understanding as she looked up. “If you do go back, what you may find, how long you will survive in an all out war.” 

She cursed herself silently, for letting her mental shields drop so easily here. 

“There is no shame in feeling safe here, Master Linshara, that is the purpose of this valley.” Elrond smiled again, kindly as ever. “I am correct though, no?” 

She nodded slowly as she poured herself what looked to be wine. “I am wondering if it is simply better to accept my situation and focus on my task here. I am still a Jedi, maybe not in name, but in what and who I am, I am still one.” 

~I don’t really know how to be anything else either~ 

Elrond nodded and moved to join her at the table, his purple robes swishing as he walked. He reminded her of the old masters back on Tython. Kind, wise, confident and very powerful. 

The elf picked up an apple slice and bit into it. “Have you told anyone else? Bar myself, my daughter and Gandalf?” 

“No,” she shook her head, “I’ve kept it away from the dwarves for now. I am uncertain how they would take it. Especially Thorin with how tumultuous he is, tethering between light and dark.” 

Elrond nodded, “I would advise that you do tell them, before you leave Rivendell.” 

She glanced over at Gandalf. Had he told Elrond of the quest? Gandalf simply nodded slightly as if realizing her query. 

“You need me to forge trust.” She ventured. 

Elrond nodded, “Gandalf at times tends to wander off.” He looked to his old friend with an apologetic smile. 

She couldn’t help a chuckle at the look of mock indignation the wizard gave in return. 

“You want someone to stay with the dwarves in that case.” She finished. “You know of the quest.” 

Elrond nodded slowly, “I have known for a time that it would come to pass, yes.” 

She could see and sense there was more he wasn’t telling her, but decided not to press the issue just yet. There was another more pressing question on her mind. 

“I will tell them, just need to figure out the least shocking way of doing it.” She said as she took a sip of the wine. “I have to ask, though I’m dreading it. How much of the events of my world did you see? If any?” 

The ancient, regal elf took a deep breath. “I saw brief glimpses of several places. A long bridge with soldiers in white and a tall man with a pointed head,a long trail of white hair and a saber of light. He attempts to lead them, before he is struck down by the soldiers in white with coloured beams.” 

That could have been Ki Adi Mundi. Linshara bit her lip. 

“I saw a woman with blue skin and tentacles on her head executed in a similar manner on a world full of giant plants.” Elrond continued. 

Aayla Secura. Thannis sighed. 

“I saw a small green creature in the company of tall furred ones survive a similar onslaught.” Elrond and Gandalf both watched her now as the memories played behind her eyes. 

“Yoda...he survived.” She whispered with a small smile, not realizing she was pretty much staring at the glass in her hand as she listened to them. 

“The last image I saw...two men, similarly dressed only one in dark the other in light, waging battle on a world of molten rock, both wielding sabers of light. The younger man was full of hatred, the other, his mentor or brother, I cannot be certain, seemed as sad and resigned as you to the fact.” Elrond finished his apple slice. 

The description sounded like Mustafar, though it could have also been Malachor, she couldn’t be sure. The two men, however. There was only one Padawan that was known to wear dark while their Master wore light. What could have happened to Obi-Wan and Anakin to battle each other? Had Anakin turned to the Dark Side? 

“I also saw you combatting a red skinned man.” This brought her attention back to the table. 

“The Sith, Kallus Ruun.” She supplied. 

“I cannot see what happened after you passed through.” Elrond continued, “I would not discount the possibility of the red one following you here. Though I do not know their motivations. I could be mistaken.” 

Gandalf leaned forward to pour himself a drink as well. “You rarely are, though.” 

Linshara observed Elrond carefully, “you fear if he did, he would ally with the enemies here. Endanger the quest. That’s why you want me to tell them.” 

The elf nodded slowly. 

“Alright, I will speak with them.” She said with a heavy heart. “I knew the people you described. Knowing most of them fell…” 

“Do you possess a saber of light, Master Linshara?” Elrond leaned forward. 

She nodded slowly, “yes and no. It was damaged in the transition. I don’t know if I can repair it, though.” 

“We do have some of the finest elven smiths in Rivendell, as well as some very good dwarven smiths. They may be able to help.” Elrond offered. 

Linshara nodded, “I have to admit you seem awfully calm about me being here.” 

“I sense in you a kindred spirit, one devoted to peace and betterment, a scholarly mind, Linshara Thannis. You are here for a purpose yet unknown, but you are here and as such I will treat you.” Elrond took another bite. “Middle Earth can always use more allies of your kind.” 

She would normally feel honoured by his words, but given what she was told, she felt her spirit dampened. 

“Could we...talk more later?” She placed the glass back on the table, “I need to reflect on things, settle with myself.” 

Both men nodded, “of course. You are free to roam Rivendell as you wish.” 

She nodded and stood up. Bowing a little, she turned on her heel and walked out, doing her best not to run and find a secluded spot. She snuck past the dwarves who were assembled now in the sleeping area and headed further up. 

She’d found a secluded overlook that opened up over the valley, so she could see it all. It was quiet, peaceful. Beautiful in every sense of the word. The light breeze tickled the trees, the bird sang and even a group of elves sang a merry albeit unintelligible tune. She sat cross legged on the surprisingly warm stone floor, her hair flowing freely, her hands on her knees, thumb and middle finger pinched together. 

Clearing her mind of all questions, opening herself to the Force permeating the place, helped her focus and recollect her feelings. The Force had guided her here, set up the events like it did. The path was unclear to her as of yet. She was however beginning to realize that this journey was more than just a quest to aid the dwarves. It was about her own growth and change as well. She couldn’t help but wonder, did Ruun follow her? If so, where was he? 

Unbidden, there was an image of the side of a completely vertical cliff, with a single door as an entry after a set of small stone steps, uneven and chipped. A cubical hole in the ground with a similar set of steps. A pair of glowing yellow eyes. Her head twitched a little to the side as she blinked her closed eyes. 

Giant stone feet, a rock hurled in the air, thunder in the background. A giant piece of rock falling towards some of the dwarves. Bilbo alone on an underground lake. Fire, lots of fire. 

Before she could wrap her mind against the onslaught of sudden images, she felt a timid presence next to her.

“Uhm, Linshara?” Came Bilbo’s soft voice. 

Blinking away the images and refocusing on her body, she opened her eyes and looked over at the hobbit. “Hello Bilbo, apologies for not noticing you sooner. I was meditating.” 

He nodded awkwardly, “that’s alright. I’ve...gotten used to it. What is this meditating?” 

She smiled at him and patted the place next to her. He seemed surprised at first at the invitation but took it quickly. 

“It’s….” how would she explain this to someone who probably had no concept of it? 

She opened her mouth then closed it, then opened it again, “it’s when you’re alone with your thoughts, when you sort through them and your memories and try to understand, come to terms with them or reflect. Does that make sense?” 

He steepled his fingers together and nodded. “It does, actually. I have been doing a lot of that since we left Bag End.” 

She looked over at him. He was terribly uncertain of himself, his purpose, his goals. Most of all, his worth. 

“You doubt your purpose here.” She offered gently. 

He looked over at her, his eyes answering for him. “You have accepted me, most of the others have. But Thorin, most of his words to me cut like a knife.” 

She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. 

“I do not understand why Gandalf wants me along. I am neither a burglar, nor a warrior, nor am I experienced or knowledgeable of the world beyond my books.” Bilbo sighed. 

His misery was almost palpable. Linshara wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. She fought the urge however, knowing it would be counter productive. He needed to be accepted and regarded as an equal rather than mothered by her to counter the dismissal received from Thorin. 

~He wants you to counterbalance Thorin. Someone who’s not a subject of his, someone to step up to him and slap sense into him.~ She thought as she watched the distraught hobbit. 

“Do you trust Gandalf?” She decided on a roundabout route. 

He nodded. 

“To every action, he has a purpose. Most of us cannot see it, not even me, at times. But when the time comes, all is revealed.” She squeezed his shoulder again. “Even when it seems hard to bear, trust that you have a purpose with the Company. Even if for nothing else, for life experience and friendships along the way.” 

“That seems a little underwhelming, if I were honest.” Bilbo chuckled a little. 

“All the more reason to await fruition of the true purpose, no?” She offered with a smile. 

He nodded finally, “they are just so...coarse.” 

“And loud, and with horrible manners.” Linshara added with a chuckle. 

“Mmm, I do like the spontaneous singing though.” He started then leaned to her, “don’t tell them that though, I would never hear the end of it.” 

“Especially from Bofur.” She nodded with a grin. 

“Oh most certainly.” This drew a genuine smile from him. “Thank you, Linshara.” 

She could tell his spirit was lifted some. It wasn’t ideal, but a step in the right direction. Now she needed to help him believe it. 

“Nothing to thank me for, my friend. I was merely telling the truth.” She smiled back at him. 

~Well, most of it.~ 

“I should leave you to it. I was going to look through Lord Elrond’s library tomorrow, would you join me?” He offered tentatively. 

She nodded gracefully at him. “I’d love to.” 

He gave her another genuine smile and a nod before he padded away quietly. She looked after him for a moment before resuming her meditation.

 


	8. The Rivendell Nexus - Finale

**A/N:**  Much love to my betas. Without further ado, here's a meaty one for you.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 8: The Rivendell Nexus - finale**

 

They'd been in Rivendell for almost a week now mostly waiting for the mid-summer's eve moon so that Elrond could decipher the moon runes hidden on the Erebor map. The dwarves had started to get restless pretty quickly and had resorted to daily sparring and combat tactic practices often doing it with curious elves. 

Dwalin's ego had grown considerably as did his reputation as an excellent fighter, Fili and Kili not far behind. This brought considerable annoyance to present elves, particularly the sons of Elrond. Linshara herself joined them on occasion which increased to frequently once she'd come to terms with her lightsaber being damaged beyond repair. It had taken her a few days and no small amount of coaxing by Fili and Kili to join them.She realised that she DID need the practice with the elvish blade. 

When she'd first learned of the fact that her copper coloured light saber was no more, she felt as if s part of her was missing. As a Jedi was emotionally attached to their saber it took a toll on her. However after a few days she'd began having dreams of her elvish blade glowing with an inner energy, something very akin to the Force itself. Talking it through with Gandalf and Elrond she realized that it may very well have been a sign from the Force. 

It took her a great deal of meditation to realize what exactly she was being shown. In ancient times, in her universe, before lightsabers were invented, predecessors of the Jedi crafted and imbued with Force actual blades. Elrond told her of the strength of elvish blades, her being thousands of years old from the ancient hidden city of Gondolin. Could she imbue her blade with the Force and wield it instead of a lightsaber? 

There was only one way to find out. She decided to use that opportunity to show and tell the dwarves the truth of her origin. A display that wasn't combat related, she reasoned may have a better effect than her tearing down a tree with a force wave and force throwing it aside. 

So she'd called them down to the elven forges one evening, as it was a place of familiarity and relative comfort for them. She sat crosslegged on one of the larger anvils, dressed in her travelling outfit again, her blonde locks pulled back in a bun, her blade across her lap. 

Though her eyes were closed she could feel their presences as they approached, their emotions all too easy to read. They really did wear them on their sleeves. Then there was Bilbo who was curious more than cautious or concerned. 

"Linshara." Thorin's voice broke through her calm. 

Slowly opening her eyes she smiled at the assembled dwarves. Balin smiled kindly, Kili and Fili for a change looked serious as did Thorin and Dwalin. Bilbo waved a little and smiled back in earnest. Bofur threw her a wink and waggled his eyebrows which caused her to chuckle. 

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming." She said finally as she motioned for them to get more comfortable. 

Most did, Thorin rigidly and stubbornly remained standing as did Dwalin. Bilbo sat closest to her while Fili, Kili and Bofur mostly sat and leaned on various anvils, chairs and items across from her. 

"What is this about?" Gruffly, Thorin asked. 

He was concerned and coiled like a spring, ready to jump to arms, she could feel it. 

"I've called you here to tell you...the truth about my origin. Elrond and Gandalf advised that I do before we continue the journey." Linshara began. 

She stayed calm, watching as Gloin immediately jumped to his feet along with Nori and Dori. Bifur muttered his displeasure in Khuzdul and even Bombur looked angry. She could feel Bilbo, Ori and Kili were genuinely surprised rather than angry. Fili's eyes almost bored into her but his thoughts were quite guarded as were Thorin's, Dwalin and Balin's. Oin as usual heard what he wanted to hear while Dori openly wondered how she could lie to them. 

Surprisingly it was Thorin who yelled for silence. "Explain yourself." He demanded in a tone that brooked no argument. 

Linshara nodded calmly, "my name is Linshara Thannis. I am a Jedi Sage and I carry the rank of Master within the Jedi Order." 

Dwalin frowned at her, "what is this Jedi Order?" 

"It is an order of Force wielders dedicated to peace, diplomacy, protection of the good, the innocent, the unable. We served the largest organization of good aligned races and worlds known on record. The Force is a phenomenon which surrounds every living being. Some of us are capable of wielding it. You saw some of its effect back with the Trolls." Linshara continued. 

They were full of questions, she could tell. 

"What do you mean worlds? Which worlds?" Kili asked. 

"In the plane of existence I arrived from many races travel the stars." She took a moment to answer. Putting something so complicated into simplified terms wasn't easy. 

"So...which world are you from?" Fili asked, his expression one of deep thought. He was intrigued but also cautious. 

"My world is Chandrila. Quite a beautiful world, like this one, almost." She replied, "and yes, humans are sometimes short as I am." 

"Are there dwarves there?" Ori couldn't help himself. 

Linshara looked over at the young dwarf, smiling. "Not as a race, no. Well not that I know was discovered in any case." 

Bilbo then spoke up, cautiously. "Linshara, you said served, past tense... what happened to change that?" 

Their attention refocused on her then and she felt exposed and surprisingly vulnerable. So she took a deep breath and started to explain the circumstances that lead to the downfall of the Jedi and the Galactic Republic. She spoke of the emergence of the Sith, who they were, what happened on Naboo, the subsequent Clone Wars and her deployment to Rakata Prime. 

"Tha' must 'ave been painful, ter feel yer comrades pass away..." Oin seemed to actually be hearing what she'd said. 

She nodded slowly, "more their missing presence in the Force." 

"So what happened at this Rakata place?" Nori asked. 

"As Lord Elrond confirmed, the troops under our command turned on all of us. I was herded off into a large circular room for what I expected to be my execution." Linshara continued, her right hand squeezing and releasing the grip of her blade subconsciously. 

"As it happened, I was to be presented to a Sith Lord whose presence I'd failed to detect. A tall, red skinned fellow with yellow eyes." Suddenly she stopped and blinked. 

"Linshara?" 

She didn't hear Balin's gentle question as the image of the yellow eyes appeared in her mind again. The same eyes, his eyes. Did that mean the Sith was here though? More than likely, everything else she'd seen so far was Middle-Earth related. 

She felt Bilbo's hand on her forearm. 

Blinking the vision away, she replied, "sorry, just a memory." Hoping her lie would pass she continued. 

"He identified himself as Darth Kallus Ruun of the Sith Empire. For all intents and purposes, my evil counterpart." Linshara sighed, “we fought, using our Force more than our light blades. It was during that battle that a contraption was damaged which created this...planar rift. Kallus hit me with a lightning barrage which sent me flying into this rift." She spoke calmly though not without some strain. 

"The next thing I remember is seeing Gandalf as I woke up." 

"Were you followed?" Dwalin asked immediately. 

Linshara shook her head, "I don't know. It is possible, but I haven't seen nor felt him yet." 

"So how long since you arrived to the meeting at Bag End?" Bilbo asked. 

"Roughly a week. It took me a bit to heal from my injuries and decide with Gandalf what to do. Hence the apprentice story." She replied, feeling grateful that they were at least willing to hear her out before passing judgement. 

"Ye must 'ave been bernt badly." Oin commented in his thick brogue. 

Linshara nodded, "I was...but with the Force I heal rather quickly." 

"Can you heal others?" Thorin began to pace, his fingers stroking his beard. 

"To an extent. I am not a healer, I am a scholar." Linshara's eyes glanced over each of them. 

They seemed a little less on edge. 

"Your combat technique is commendable, for a scholar." Dwalin spoke up. 

"I...held back from using my Force attacks against you. They would have likely killed you." Linshara admitted with an apologetic shrug. 

Fili intervened before Dwalin could take offence and retaliate, he knew his mentor well enough. 

"You will show us the full spread, of course." He said, his face still serious. 

"Aye, pletnty o' pointy eared whelps around as targe' practice!" Gloin chuckled. 

Slowly she nodded, "I can show you a little right now if you will. My light blade was broken beyond repair in my transition and as such I need to imbue this blade with similar power." She raised her blade slightly. 

They all nodded. Before she could continue Ori raised a hand, "miss. You have not spoken of returning to your world...do you not wish to try to find a way? You are helping us with our quest yet you have one of your own of equal importance, returning home." 

Thorin muttered something along the lines of 'her further participation remains to be decided'. Which, in truth she could understand. She had kept the truth from them and he was wary of her. She would be wary too. 

"I can't go back. There is no way." Her reply was soft. 

"You don't know the chain of events and needed effects to make another rift." Fili commented. 

"Mhm. So I am staying here permanently. I am still a Jedi. So I will help you if you'll have me? Besides if the Sith is here and you come across him...you will need my help." All eyes now turned to Thorin. 

"I must take counsel. I will tell you my decision in the morning. Balin, Dwalin, come. The rest of you can do as you will." Thorin beckoned and the sons of Fundin followed.

 Gloin, Nori, Bombur, Bifur and Bofur departed soon after to make dinner and just generally not be there. Or perhaps they wanted to discuss what they'd learned privately. 

Oin lingered for a moment, "I would love ter discuss yer healing method with ye later, lass." 

She was not surprised at the request, "I'll find you later then." 

With a crooked smile and a nod the older dwarf ambled away. She was left with four pairs of curious eyes. Ori had his little book out and appeared to be drawing. 

"Why do you need to imbue the blade then?" Kili took the initiative as usual. "And how would you do it?" 

"I'm not quite sure to be honest," she admitted. 

The youngest members of Thorin's company seemed the most willing to trust her. Or at least were open to the possibility. 

"So how do you know you should?" Bilbo asked as he shifted a little to see better. 

"A conclusion the Force guided me to. That and fear that the Sith followed me here and has a working light blade. A blade imbued with the force is the only thing that can counter a light blade." Thannis explained as she shifted a little to get her blood flow going again. 

She left the part of kortosis being able to do the same out. 

Placing her palms on her knees she closed her eyes and bowed her head. She focused her mind solely on the blade in her lap tuning everything and everyone else out. An image began to form in her mind. The blade began to glow with a copper hue, etchings began to form along the blade's edge resembling lightning. 

She herself felt as if the Force was coursing through her and as if she was floating. Energy flowing through her she lifted her hands and in her mind the blade lifted with it, moving so that it now stood vertically and spinning on its axis. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the blade doing exactly the same as in her mind. Only she saw everything through a white-ish sheen. 

A bead of sweat trickled down her temple as the blade glowed brightly, the lightning etchings moreso than the rest of it. Her palms seemed to be glowing too so she palmed the hilt with both hands and gasped. 

There was an overwhelming sense of completion as she held the blade. The missing limb returned, the energy flowing through her and the blade completing the broken link. 

Slowly her vision began to clear and the white sheen was gone. As her other senses returned she realized she was drenched in sweat and her hair was matted to her head. None of it mattered though, she had her blade back. 

She grinned to herself as she looked at the blade in her hands. 

"Ehem..." there was a cough. 

"Mahal's beard lass, you are worse than Fili when he maintains his blade!" Kili chuckled earning a glare from his brother and sniggers from the others. 

"A blade is an extension of the wielder, a part of them." Linshara chuckled. 

Fili recovered from his brother's tease quickly. "You were glowing, all of you. Even your eyes." 

"You even floated a little away from the anvil." Ori added. 

Bilbo looked awed, "it was quite beautiful to see. I'm still under the influence." 

Kili nodded, "so...what else can you do?" 

He really was the younger, ever curious child. Fili elbowed him and muttered something in Khuzdul to him. 

"Perhaps if I show you tomorrow? I am rather tired." Linshara wiped her matted hair away from her forehead. 

She looked down to her blade again somewhat losing herself to the feel of it. A few moments later she realized she only felt one presence. She looked up and caught the blue eyes of the golden prince. 

"You intrigue me, Master Linshara Thannis." He spoke boldly. "Would you walk with me and tell me more?" 

His offer was soft yet with that same commanding tone Thorin had used, though not nearly as forceful. Nodding slowly she gingerly got off the anvil. 

~Oh that's right...blood forgot how to flow~ she frowned as she shook her legs a bit as she stood. 

She felt a thick palm on her lower back and the other on her elbow. Fili had attempted to steady her. 

"Legs fell asleep?" He smiled warmly. 

"Yeah...not really used to sitting on anvils." She smiled back as she picked her blade up and sheathed it then joined him. 

"So...with all that you have heard," she began as they started to walk. "Do you believe me?" 

He walked beside her, arms clasped behind his back. “I believe in your good intention, yes, you have proven it thus far. Everything you’ve told us, though? It is hard to fathom. It is not every day one hears such a story. It will take time for it all to settle.” 

She could understand that. It WOULD be a lot to grasp for someone who’s only seen magic a few times in his life, even if that many. So, why did she feel it important he believed her? She couldn’t reconcile the thought with herself. Perhaps because his mind was guarded and to forcibly invade it to read him would be a dark thing to do. Perhaps because she was fond of him, as much as she wanted to escape the idea, with her ingrained ‘no attachment’ mantra the Jedi had drilled into her over the years. 

“What is it like? To wield such ability?” He asked, glancing at her as they walked. 

Linshara thought for a minute at the question. Such questions came very rarely. 

“It is exhilarating and at the same time a little frightening, to know you are capable of so much. Opportunities open for you you never thought you’d have, you can do things you thought impossible. But it’s also a great responsibility. Yes, on principle, you ARE superior to a lot of people. Following that path leads to dark things. You need to constantly keep in your mind that just because someone cannot use the Force, doesn’t mean they are lesser than you, and one must constantly keep their abilities and emotions in check.” She replied finally. 

“Well, a lot of what people do is driven by the undercurrent of emotion, isn’t it?” She countered as she glanced over at him. ~He really is a fine specimen of man...dwarf...male~ 

He nodded, “true, one must take a measured approach, know when to allow emotion and when reason to guide them.” 

“You speak from experience.” 

Fili nodded, “I am second in line for the throne of Erebor. I’ve been…” he almost sighed, “groomed to be king almost my entire life.” 

This intrigued her. He seemed almost in difficulty over the thought. “Yet, you...don’t want to?” 

“Being on this journey has made me reevaluate my priorities in life. On one hand, being king would give me opportunities unimaginable...should we defeat the dragon, of course. On the other, it would mean shifting my devotion from my brother, mother and uncle to the Kingdom. It would mean a lot of the time being unable to help as directly as I would want but delegate it.” He replied tossing a braid over his shoulder. 

“You wish to take a more hands on role?” Linshara offered, beginning to understand. 

Fili nodded, “it is as if you read my mind. Can you do it?” 

Linshara chuckled, “I COULD, however it is a dark act I would not do unless I had no other choice. What you and the others project, it is all too easy not to pick up on...your emotions I mean. Though you, Thorin and Dwalin guard your thoughts quite well. That and I understand the feeling of wanting to help directly.” 

Fili nodded, “you are a wise Lady. How is it you do not have a husband?” 

Linshara chuckled in amusement as she glanced at him. “Kili told you.” 

“He...may have.” Fili smirked. 

“It is not the Jedi way to have such relationships as most lead down a dark path. Jealousy, anger, hate, most of all though, attachment.” Linshara explained. “We...indulge on occasion, but stay away from attachments. Precious few in our history have worked in a way that didn’t end up in either or both partners falling to the Dark Side.” 

Fili nodded, “they didn’t apply the measured approach, did they?” 

He really was insightful. “No, they did not, I’m afraid.” 

He seemed pensive for a moment before spoke again. “May I see your blade?” 

Nodding, she unsheathed it and handed it to him. “I don’t think it’ll respond to you the same way it would to me. The force aspect only really responds to the Jedi that wields it.” 

“The blade is an extension of the wielder.” He repeated her earlier words as he tested the blade out. “I have to admit the elves DO craft some fine blades.” 

Linshara smiled at his antics. He took all the proper stances and swung the blade, initiating in some mock combat as she watched. She shook her head amusedly as she walked slowly after him. 

“Do you always do that when you get your hands on a new weapon?” 

He grinned at her, “most of the time. Kili is a lot worse than I though.”

 “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Linshara?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Have you been told of...dragon sickness?” 

His question sobered her up. “Balin mentioned it, yes. Thorin’s grandfather and father suffered from it.” 

“Should I not be able to sway Thorin, should he fall prey to it as they did...would you help me do it?” His expression spoke of a young nephew worried for his uncle, rather than a prince worried for a king. 

“I will…” Linshara nodded solemnly. “Let us hope it will not.” 

“Aye...though we must be on guard regardless...it is an evil thing.” Fili sighed. 

They walked for some time before deciding to go back to the others. Since it was midsummer’s eve, Thorin would be with Elrond and having the map read so there would no doubt be news soon of what they’d found, Thorin’s judgement and when they’d be leaving.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Dark Foreboding

**Chapter 9: Dark Foreboding**

 

Thorin wasn’t happy when he came from the meeting, he wasn’t happy the following morning either which in turn made all of the dwarves on edge. He wanted to speak alone to the others first so Linshara left them to their devices and mostly aimlessly wandered around Rivendell, as Gandalf and Elrond had a meeting with a Lady Galadriel and a Saruman the White. Linshara assumed the latter was another wizard of Gandalf’s order, while she wasn’t quite sure who Galadriel was. It was a meeting she was to be called into later in the day probably to discuss everything again and to learn how confronting the dwarves with the truth went. 

She thought back on the past several weeks and her time in Middle Earth. To say she wasn’t changed and affected with events and people she’d spent time with would be lying. Gandalf, he was a friend she could almost say she fully trusted, almost like a mentor even, despite their vast differences. Elrond, it was as if a fellow Jedi was with her, a Seer. The fact he was an elf and used a wholly different way to utilize his abilities didn’t matter. Those two made the pain of being stuck here and cut off from everything and everyone she’d known a bit more bearable. 

The dwarves though, they impacted her the most. Almost as if there was one whom she could relate a part of her with. Young Ori made the scholar part of her feel alive again, their conversations always left her invigorated. Balin, old, kind and almost a father figure, something she’d barely remembered from her youth, before she’d joined the Jedi Order. Kili, young, cheeky, audacious dwarf that warmed her heart with his antics and inquisitiveness, almost like a younger brother, reminding her that she was still young.

A small smile etched itself into her features as she thought of Kili while she walked. 

Bofur, sweet, cheeky and kind Bofur. He showed her she could still maintain her composure and control while allowing herself to laugh and be amused, to accept that she still felt, behind the guarded exterior. As her thoughts drifted to Fili, she realized that what he elicited was conflict. A conflict between fondness and fear. Fili was a spirit akin to her own, that much had become clear. A man who was torn between responsibility, loyalty and desire. He made her realize that  she was too. While he advocated a measured approach, would it be enough to not lose herself to the Dark Side? 

She stopped suddenly in front of set of step, sensing a presence. It was a dual one. One of tumultuous and repressed feelings mixed together. One governed by an extremely sharp mind and a fierce heart. 

Looking up, she found the stormy blue eyes of the dwarf king. “Thorin.” 

He slowly descended the steps, looking every bit a king. “Linshara.” He nodded in greeting. 

~He’s come looking for me…~ she thought as she waited for him to join her, “I take Lord Elrond has read the map?” 

He clasped his hands behind his back, “he has.” His tone was clipped and measured. 

She fell into slow step with him as he lead the way into a more secluded area, “when do you wish to leave?” 

There was a dark shift within him, she could feel it, “you will not be continuing with us, Lady Thannis.” 

~You feel betrayed…~ 

“I see. May I ask why?” She kept her tone even and neutral. Linshara had no intention of staying behind. 

He turned to face her, while his face was a careful mask, his eyes darkened and she could see the rage in them. “You curried your way into this company with lies and deception. A traveller of the stars? Bah! You spun your trickery on Gandalf as well! I will NOT have it. You will not corrupt my men with your influence.” His composure though, was slowly breaking. 

Linshara raised an eyebrow, “I have done no such thing.” Her eyes scrutinized him. The darkness in his presence grew. 

“I see the way they regard you, you are distracting their focus. I will not have it.” Thorin, growled. “I cannot order you away but from my Company, I can and I am.” 

Both eyebrows now raised, her head cocked to the left a bit, ~this isn’t about my influence at all, is it?~ 

Quickly as the dark change happened, it passed. “I do appreciate all that you have done for us so far, I would even say we were in your debt, but this quest is too important to afford any more distractions. When we complete it, you may come to visit.” 

“What do the others say?” Linshara decided to poke. 

“They do as I say!” He growled. 

~They fought you…~ 

There was something gripping at his heart and mind, something he was only semi successful in fighting. This made her even more determined to not listen to his order. She would follow after them alone if needed. She promised Gandalf, she promised...Fili. 

“Are you sure, Thorin? If you come across the Sith…” Was there any chance of swaying him beforehand? 

He got into her personal space quickly. Massive, imposing and completely a king. 

~A plagued king?~ 

“We will deal with him, as we have dealt with everything!” His tone was menacing. 

Being on more or less eye level, due to her short stature, Linshara could clearly see his eyes. They were hard, angry. There had to be a way to break through that darkness. She knew that Thorin wasn’t originally like this. When they started the journey, he was even pleasant at times, accepting of her. 

She nodded once, “very well then.” Perhaps placating would help. 

He seemed surprised at her acceptance, almost as if he wished to fight more. Or was it his true core released from the dark grip? 

“Thank you, Lady Thannis. I must take my leave now.” His tone and expression changed as he bowed a little. 

~He’s...almost embarassed~ 

“Good journey, Thorin Oakenshield.” She bowed in return. 

He nodded a little and headed back up the steps. She watched after him before turning and heading to find Gandalf and the others. 

It took her a good half an hour to figure out where they were. Granted, part of the delay was the fact that she kept her senses tracking the Dwarves, wanting to give them enough time to depart before she alerted Gandalf and went after them. 

As she climbed a set of steps, she saw Lindir rushing ahead of her. 

“Lindir!” She called as she jogged up. 

The younger elf turned and bowed slightly, smiling, “my lady. I was going up to inform Lord Elrond of a development.” 

~He knows,~ she thought as she placed a hand of his forearm, “I know what’s happened, I need to speak to them anyway, I’ll inform them.” 

He seemed hesitant for a moment, but finally acquiesced. “Alright, my Lady. Thank you.” 

A small mutual bow and he turned and departed. Linshara nodded to herself more than to anyone and climbed the rest of the steps. 

“Pardon my interruption,” she announced herself, “thought you should know, the dwarves...they left.” 

She knew by Gandalf’s lack of reaction he was aware of it. Galadriel seemed more surprised to see her this soon than her words. Elrond’s face went from surprise to realization pretty quickly. It was Saruman who seemed most incensed. 

“Ah, the star traveller, how is it that you know of this?” The White Wizard questioned. 

~Greetings…~ Linshara heard the serene voice of Galadriel in her mind. 

Linshara glanced over at the beautiful elven lady and nodded a little in response before turning to answer Saruman. “I sensed it and Lindir confirmed it as I was coming up. I take it you are Saruman the White?” 

He bowed a little, “I am, my Lady.” 

“Master Linshara Thannis, of the Jedi Order.” She bowed in return. 

~You and Gandalf must follow them…~ Galadriel spoke again. “Galadriel of Lothlorien.” 

Linshara bowed a little again, ~we will.~ 

Gandalf nodded imperceptibly as if he understood the mental conversation before engaging Saruman in a discussion. 

It was a good hour before Linshara and Gandalf could excuse themselves from the meeting, as Galadriel and Saruman both wanted to talk to them. Saruman wanted her to stay as well, to tell him more, which Linshara promised to do once the quest was done. Well, more so to get out of the conversation rather than actually share information. There was something about Saruman which unsettled her greatly. Galadriel on the other hand, she could see herself spending hours and hours talking with. When this was done, she would visit Lothlorien for certain. 

Several times during the conversation, she saw the same image of a thunderstorm and a large piece of stone hurtling towards a group of the dwarves huddles on a narrow mountain path. The two quickly packed up what little belongings they had and departed Rivendell the same way the dwarves had. 

Part of Linshara felt immensely sorry she was leaving, she’d enjoyed being in a Force nexus for this long. She felt envigorated and alive whilst there. Soon, they were hit with enormous amounts of rain and she was glad she had the warm cloak to wrap in which Arwen had given her. She was also really happy she could boost her resistance to the elements with her Force manipulation. As they traversed the perilous terrain, she kept seeing the stone image. 

Gandalf seemed to sense this. “What do you see?” He asked over the sound of thunder. 

She pulled her hood further over her face, “a narrow path on the face of the mountain and giant rocks hurling all over…” The fact the rocks were hurling towards the dwarves she left out. 

Gandalf motioned for her to follow him down a narrow path, their clothes slightly sloshing as they rushed. “Did it look like stone people?” 

She blinked, ~stone people?~ “I...I didn’t see that far.” 

“Would you recognize the path?” He asked again as he held his hat from being blown off by the wind. 

“I think so!” She yelled, huddling against a rock as the wind seemed to threaten to blow her away, it was that so strong.

It took them a couple of hours to find the location Linshara kept seeing, Gandalf seemingly having had an idea of what she’d been describing. Given they were both sturdier and more resistant than they appeared, it took them less time to reach it. 

Linshara froze momentarily as she saw the path she’d been seeing in her mind before her. A sliver of fear etched itself into her heart, would they find injured or dead dwarves further up?

Slowly the wizard and the Jedi progressed the narrow path, holding onto the sides of the mountain as they reached what looked like a clearing. Linshara breathed a sigh of relief as they hadn’t found any bodies or blood along the way. Did they escape the rock? Did it even happen? 

She assumed they escaped, since the place was real and there. The dwarves weren’t so she allowed herself to assume they’d escaped a nasty fate. Well only for a moment as Gandalf beckoned her into what looked like a cave.

 The problem was, the cave had a large opening in the floor. There was Dori’s cloak stuck under some stones and what looked like Kili’s sword  towards the edge of the cave. 

Linshara looked down into the hole. She could see roughly thrown together scaffolding, wooden pathways and bridges and muted lighting below. The stench though coming from inside was terrible. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened her senses, trying to ascertain if the dwarves were in there. They were, and they were surrounded by small, twisted and disfigured creatures, full of hate and anger. So far though, they were alive, which made her sigh in relief. 

She briefly sensed Bilbo and was surprised that he seemed to be separated from them. He was...on an underground lake? 

Gandalf broke her out of her thoughts. “I’ll go help the dwarves, you’re smaller and easier to hide.” 

Linshara understood, “I’ll find Bilbo.” 

The old wizard looked at her kindly, “good luck, my friend. We’ll meet on the exit below if the Valar will it.” 

Linshara nodded, “I’ll find you.” 

That said, they started their climb down. Down, into Goblin Town.

 


	10. Misty Riddles, Shadowy Business

Linshara and Gandalf split quite quickly after starting their descent. Gandalf had sped off on the upper levels, as he sensed the dwarves would need him. She felt an urge to go with him initially, but when she remembered Bilbo, alone down on the underground lake, she quickly refocused her priorities. 

Owing to her expertise in wielding the Force her climb down was relatively easy as she could make long jumps relatively quietly, without much risk to herself. There were a few instances when she’d almost ran into a patrol of those creatures, but she managed to hide in time. There were so many of them everywhere it was difficult to pinpoint when they were closing towards her. That and her focus was mostly on getting to Bilbo as fast as possible and not getting injured in the process. 

As she finally reached what looked to be solid ground, she quietly unsheathed her sword and got into a crouch, letting her senses guide her to Bilbo. Green eyes opened slowly, he was ahead of her, and he was quite frightened. Something else was with him. A sort of dark and malevolent presence, though it seemed to be split. Frowning in confusion, she inched closer, slightly bent in a half crouch. As she approached, she hid behind one of the larger rocks nearby and peeked over it. 

There was indeed an underground lake of sorts in front of her, a weird askew triangular rock in the middle of it. She saw Bibo hold his sword in front of him towards a gangly, pale creature with oversized eyes and crooked teeth, naked and wrapped only in a loin cloth. Listening in more closely she could hear that they were playing a game of riddles? 

Linshara frowned, Bilbo had part of the dark presence and the creature had another? How was that possible? Bilbo was one of the most light oriented people she’d ever met. Surely it wasn’t him?! 

She quietly sheathed the sword again, so as to not give herself away with the blade reflecting the overhead light. Inching forward slowly, she listened to the conversation. 

Bilbo was looking out to the lake, “what...have...I got in my pocket?” He murmured. 

The creature above him scowled and started moaning, “is not fair! Is not fair! That’s wude!” It threw something on the ground and Bilbo looked surprised. 

The creature crossed its hand on its chest and scowled again, “ask us another one!?” 

Thannis frowned. ~What the hell is going on here? Why doesn’t he run?~ 

Bilbo held up his sword again, “no no, you said ask me a question. Well that IS my question, what have I got in my pocket?” 

It jumped down from its ledge, “you must give us three!” 

Bilbo agreed, “three guesses.” 

“Handses!” 

Bilbo shook his head, wiggling his fingers, “wrong. Guess again.” 

The creature went into a frenzy and murmured something unintelligible as it tried for its second guess. “Knife! Oh shut up!” 

Bilbo inched away slowly, “wrong again. Last guess.” 

“String!” It turned, “or nothing.” 

“Two guesses at once,” Bilbo pointed at it, “wrong both times.” 

The creature demanded to know what Bilbo had in his pocket to which Bilbo wouldn’t budge. It started to grasp at its loincloth and seemed distraught that it couldn’t find something. Something which it seemed to believe Bilbo had stolen from it. But what? 

In its rage the creature made a lunge at Bilbo. Linshara made her presence known at this moment as she rose from behind her new hiding place, arm extended palm in what looked like a grip. She’d used the force to grab the creature mid jump and moved her arm so she threw it into the lake. 

“Run!” 

Bilbo thankfully took the cue immediately and made off. Linshara made off after him, but veered off after a moment when she realized trouble had started above as well and a mass of the other creatures was coming their way. Linshara decided to buy Bilbo time and headed towards the group. 

Sword out, she called to the creatures once she reached them. “Hey! You missed one!” 

The goblins turned to her, then looked at what seemed to be their leader who yelled something unintelligible at her and charged her. She quickly edged back into the tunnel she came from, swinging her sword in front of her. When she was satisfied they were all in there, she pulled her barrier up and drew her hands back forming a ball. Light crackled between her palms and a bright blue ball charged. Suddenly thrusting forward she released the blue wave of Force energy.

 The ground shook and the noise was deafening, the walls of the tunnel beginning to chip and crumble as the wave ripped through the mass of the ugly creatures. They lay piled up on each other and all over the tunnel as the wave dissipated. The tunnel began to shake more violently, indicating it was nearing collapse. Linshara made a quick mental scan of the area, not being able to sense Bilbo, the dwarves or Gandalf then dashed for the exit she noted earlier, using her force enhanced speed to escape the mayhem. 

As she ran out, she felt Gandalf’s strong presence in the force ahead and charged in that direction. It took her a few minutes to reach the area where they seemed to have stopped. Stopping about two hundred meters away from them, she took a deep breath. 

Lifting her head suddenly, she felt that presence again. But the creature hadn’t followed her or Bilbo out, she didn’t feel it. Her sword tightly gripped she approached the group, a cautious posture in her mannerisms. She saw Bilbo hidden behind a tree as as Thorin grouched how he was long gone. But Bilbo seemed out of focus and out of state. He was the colour of a shadow, gray, black, smudged. 

He seemed to notice her staring at him intently. Suddenly, he turned and rubbed his hands together, instantly changing colour to match the others. Linshara frowned. 

~What is he doing?~ 

She sheathed her sword and approached slowly as Bilbo explained why he did return to the company, making no mention of her yet. It was Kili and Fili who spotted her first from the back. They were both lacking their usual grins though. Having gone through what they had, but the small smiles they did carry told her at least the two of them were happy to see her. 

Thorin on the other hand was anything but. He stepped towards her angrily, Kili, Fili and Bofur moving to stop him. 

“What are you doing here?!?!?!” He growled at her, sword raised. 

Linshara stood her ground, eyebrow raised, “helping Bilbo, as it happens.” She replied evenly. 

A warg’s howl turned their attention to the mountain. They were so caught up they failed to notice that an even greater danger than the goblins rode like an avalanche from above. 

“Out of the frying pan!” said Thorin. 

“And into the fire!” replied Gandalf and Linshara in unison, echoing Thorin’s realization. They have been hunted since Imladris. 

“Run.” Gandalf turned to the oncoming enemy, “ruuun!” He bellowed. 

The group made a dash for it, following Gandalf to what they hoped was a clearing. The trees thinned as they ran but the warg howls grew closer. One warg gained on Bilbo at one point, Bilbo’s terror made her stop short and turn, intent to help. Before she could do much however, the warg jumped at Bilbo. 

Linshara made a quick motion with her hand, causing Bilbo’s hands which gripped his little sword point in front of him just in time for the warg to impale itself on it, hard. She turned again to Gandalf as he called, “up into the trees!” 

“All of you, climb!” Gandalf motioned, “Bilbo, climb!” 

The dwarves quickly climbed, someone yelling “they’re coming.” 

Linshara however, didn’t move. She could feel a sheer malevolent presence, the very evil she felt on Rakata now weeks ago. He was here. The Sith was here, he was close. So close. Ducking just in time, she side stepped a warg and sank her sword into him. 

Meanwhile Gandalf and the dwarves started throwing something aflame towards the ground, as the wargs continued to jump and pound on the trees they were on. 

~Pine cones?~ She wondered as she dodged another warg and stabbed him through the jaw. 

Another though jumped her and knocked her aside. Throwing the dead one aside with force, she slammed the other with a wave of force and it flew over the ledge they’d been driven to. Standing up, she realized she was cut off from the others by a wall of fire the flaming cones created. 

Somehow, all the dwarves and Gandalf had landed on one tree, which was hanging over a precipice, half aflame itself and Thorin was running down it towards a pale orc. She recognized him immediately, not even giving it a second thought - Azog the Pale, the orc that plagued Thorin’s past. 

A sudden migraine. A flash of future events. A premonition. Bilbo standing before the darkness, defending Thorin’s motionless body, his sword shining against the ever-expanding blackness of the void. Shaking of the feeling of dread and foreboding Linshara dashed through the fire towards Thorin, scarlet flames just barely licking her skin. She rolled and jumped to her feet just as a blackness engulfed the fire in front of her. She knew the feeling, and she knew what came next. The elven blade in her hand moved instinctively above her head, a sign of Soresu. 

“You’ve been a very, very naughty Jedi,” a soft, yet malevolent voice whispered above the roar of the battle in the background. Linshara dared a glimpse and saw the dwarves, Kili and Fili at the fore, launching themselves at the wargs. Thorin and Bilbo, at least, were protected. 

“Come, come,” the voice spoke again as the blackness shifted to reveal the dark-robed Sith standing in front of her at last. He levitated in the air, almost as if to signify his superiority over her. Yellow, evil eyes scanned her and a wicked grin made him look even more sinister than he seemed before, “this world is full of darkness.” he continued, “I could feed off of it for eons. Imagine the power I could hold.” 

Linshara frowned as she lowered her balance even more, ready to pounce against the inevitable attack, “I won’t allow that.” 

“You will have no choice, my sweet, sweet Linshara,” a giggle escaped him for a moment, “I hold all the cards;” as the blood-red lightsaber appeared, it emphasized his meaning. He dashed at her with ferocious speed landing his saber on her readied blade. 

The look on his face however, when his blade struck hers and was deflected echoed surprise. Linshara used this momentary distraction to push him away violently. "You still talk too much, spawn of evil." She growled and used the Force to empower her leap at him. 

Behind her, Bilbo bravely fought off a warg and its rider whilst the other dwarves held the others at bay. Mostly. Azog seemed to be directing the mayhem, barking orders in orkish, his giant white warg tossing around anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in it’s jaws. 

The Sith took Linshara’s next blow head on, pushing himself beyond human limits to stagger his opponent. It paid off as the Jedi lost her balance for a mere moment - enough for him to slash across her chest, leaving a scorching trail in her duster and shirt and barely missing her skin. 

"Gaah!" She growled as the blade's heat did leave a faint trail of red down her chest. She swung her blade at him as she espied an opening in his defences, making a slash of her own against his right arm. 

He slammed his gauntleted fist into her cheek next and she staggered a little. Her whole jaw rattled and she was pretty sure her cheek was at the very least cracked. It was certainly bleeding. 

"We're surrounded!" Dwalin's cry echoed over the battle. 

This gave her renewed vigor, her attacks more forceful and precise. Her speed was nearly impossible to follow as she slashed at the Sith’s exposed legs, pushing him on the defensive. As their blades connected once more the feint worked. Her open palm, now glowing with Force power merely touched his face and the Sith flew backwards, smashing into a nearby tree. The blow was enough to stagger him. 

In the back of her mind she could feel the Dwarves losing momentum, their strength waning against the relentless attacks of the wargs and their riders. Dodging and deflecting another blow from Kallus, she glanced in their direction, seeing them almost corralled like cattle. The Sith swung his saber at her again, and she blocked, lowering herself to a half crouch. 

A feint, to make him believe he’d gained the upper hand again, before she used one hand to stall his blade, reaching out through the Force to the fallen tree and hurling it at the Sith. As the tree hit him, Linshara used her last remaining ounces of Force energy and leapt through the air, backwards. She turned in the air, adjusting her centre of balance so she would smash into the ground. As she did so, she released a wave of force energy that knocked everything in a one hundred and eighty degree angle in front of her backwards considerably. 

Gandalf yelled somewhere in the distance, “onto the edge, all of you!” 

“Lin! Come on!” She wasn’t sure who called out to her, but she had no time to check. There was a cry of an birdlike nature, a presence of some sort, something else, something she’d not felt before. 

She saw giant bird like creatures swoop in all of a sudden, blowing the orcs away, tossing the wargs aside and picking the dwarves up. They started flying away with them. Another descended, and another and another. Some of them carried the dwarves away whilst others spread the flames or grabbed the orcs and wargs in their massive talons, tossing them over the sides of the cliff. Soon enough she found herself alone, surrounded by fire, orcs and the one person she wished never to see again. 

“Aw. Your friends have abandoned you, little Jedi,” Kallus mocked with an especially satisfied smile on his face. He approached with two massive wargs to his left and right. Linshara’s strength was giving up on her. That last effort to help her friends drained her more than she expected. She was beginning to feel sore, beaten and injured from her ordeal. Her head throbbed and her jaw hurt even more as her body caught up with her injuries. 

The wargs lunged at her suddenly, ordered no doubt by their new Sith master. It took everything she had left to push them aside, and throw them of the cliff. Their howls and cries gave her little comfort as the Sith drew nearer and nearer.

“I think I’ll end this right here,” pure white lightning shot at Linshara from his open palm. Instinctively she raised her sword, as she would have her lightsaber, to block the malevolent energy. It was futile. The bolts hit the blade and carried through her arm. Linshara screamed as the pure energy of the Dark Side twisted her body. 

She felt as if every fiber of her being was burning, dissolving. She even heard her disassociated, agnozinging howl. He’d shot her before, back on Rakata, but this was much stronger, channelled. Linshara fell to her knees, one hand gripping her sword, the other, trying to support her spasming, slightly smoking body. 

There was another flutter of wings, and warm wind enveloped her. It seemed stronger than what the eagles did somehow, more focused, more powerful. So powerful, in fact that it knocked the Sith backwards, causing him to stop chaining his lightning at her. 

~Climb onto me, Starwalker~ A gentle voice spoke into her mind, ~hurry!~ 

Just barely managing to lift her head and look to the side, she saw another eagle, much larger than the others. ~I am called Landroval. I will take you to safety. Climb!~ The creature urged. 

Mustering what physical strength she had left, she managed to claw onto the eagle, lying on her stomach, embracing his neck as well as she could, what with holding her blade in the process. Landroval quickly straightened and blew at the Sith yet again, keeping him grounded as he flew away, away from the Misty Mountains.

  



	11. Thoughts And Feelings

From feeling like she was burning inside and out, Linshara slowly began to feel cold, her skin tight and strained. She was still lying on her stomach on the back of the great eagle that’d come to her rescue, just trying to proverbially pick herself back up again but everything hurt so much and she felt burned, drained and now slowly chilling. On top of that she wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d rescued her. 

~Peace, Starwalker~ the eagle spoke into her mind. 

Leaning her cheek against the feathers on the back of his neck, she tried to project back. ~My name is Linshara…~ she said. 

His feathers were so soft, she could almost fall asleep and get lost in them. But with her injuries, she knew she couldn’t fall asleep or she may never wake again, and she was too drained to heal through the power of the Force. She well and truly needed help. 

~How is it that you can talk?~ She decided to keep the conversation flowing. 

The Eagle seemed to sense his and follow her line of thought, ~our kind was brought into existence by Manwe Sulimo. Lord of the Winds and chiefest among the Valar.~ 

She nodded into the feathers, trying to stop her eyes from drooping. ~Why? I’m sorry it sounds like a silly question...where I come from there are no creatures such as you, that I know of.~ 

She could almost feel him smile, if that were possible through telepathy. ~We were sent by the Lord of the Valar to keep an eye over the Noldorin exiles and to aid the free peoples in their battle against the Dark Lord and now you, in the battle against the Red One. He must not ally himself with the evil forces of this realm.~ 

~The Noldor...the Kinslayers..~ She remembered what Gandalf had told her in their travels so far. 

~And those that followed.~ 

Linshara grabbed tighter hold over the Eagle’s neck as he did a steep turn and dive, ~I will not allow that to happen, the Red One to win, not while I live.~ 

~That is an encouraging thought~ 

She readjusted her sword so it lay tip side down and flat side against the eagle’s back. ~Where are you taking me?~ 

~To an ally. He will offer a safe haven, he will help you.~ Landroval made a descent slowly. 

She felt a drop in the pit of her stomach and somewhat queasy considering she was still injured, which for a moment, she’d actually forgotten. Linshara grabbed tighter to him and closed her eyes, focused on not expunging whatever it is she had left in her stomach as they descended. 

~His name is Beorn~ Landroval spoke again,  ~he is a skin changer~ 

~Skin changer?~ 

~He changes from a man into a bear.~ 

~You have shape shifters?~ What was next, walking skeletons? 

~We do indeed.~ 

The Eagle swooped down to what looked like a small house surrounded by a giant round hedge. Landroval flew over the hedge and settled near a very tall and hairy looking man. 

~We shall meet again, Starwalker, fare you well.~ Landroval shifted gently so Beorn could lift her off of him since she had little strength. 

~Perhaps one day, we can speak without the shadow of darkness looming over us. Good journey, Landroval~ Linshara reached out in the Eagle’s direction. 

Landroval bowed his head a little, bumping his ‘forehead’ against her shaking palm. ~We shall.~ 

He straightened up and took a few clawed steps away from them, spreading his wings. The soft morning light illuminated his outline. He was truly a majestic creature. Once again, Linshara felt in awe of this place she’d come to be stuck in. Simplistic, lacking any technology yet at the same time, so immensely complex and powerful. With a great swoop of his wings, he flew away. 

She found it ironic, as she lay in the arms of a big hairy man, that she realized, she could call this place home. Before she could dwell on it more, she heard the man’s thickly accented voice and looked up into his large yellow eyes. 

“Welcome to the Carrock, Starwalker. I am Beorn.” He said. 

She coughed a little as she tried to talk, and smiled a little crookedly, realizing only just now, that she’d dropped her sword on the ground as Beorn took her off of Landroval. 

“My name...is….Linshara.” She managed finally, surprised at just how hard it was to actually talk. The mental conversation hid the extent of her internal injuries it seemed. 

Beorn nodded, “I believe my guests would be someone you know.” 

Her eyes widened a little as she reached up, palm on his chest, “they..’re h..ere? All..of them?” 

Unbeknownst to both, Gandalf had stepped out as Landroval landed, and he observed the interaction. It wasn’t until Linshara asked about them that he made his presence known. 

“We are indeed. I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you live, my dear.” The old wizard smiled down at her. 

She coughed again. “Barely…” 

“We need to get her inside.” Beorn said turning towards the entrance to the house. 

Gandalf nodded and stepped ahead of them. Linshara felt oddly calmed as Beorn carried her. When she touched his skin, she felt power beneath it, something she couldn’t explain to herself, nor did she try in her current state. 

“Liiiiiiiinnnn! Lass! Linshara!” She heard excited calls as Beorn stepped through the door with the battered Jedi in his arms. 

She saw Fili and Kili rush towards her, followed by Bofur and Ori. “Are you alright? What happened? Who was that? Was that the Slyth? That was an amazing display of power!” The myriad of questions nearly overwhelmed her. 

She tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn’t let up until Gandalf’s voice boomed over them. “Give her some space for goodness sake!” He shook his head at the dwarves and motioned for Beorn to place her on the biggest and softest part of the hay he could find. 

Linshara groaned deeply as Beorn set her down, her body remembering the pain it was in. “Give me some room. Fili, go fetch her sword. Oin, I will need your help. Bofur, see if we have any of the elvish bread left, the rest of you see if you can find a spare piece of clothing that she could wear.” 

The wizard looked at the dwarves who suddenly got quiet and were looking from the wizard to their leader who was oddly silent. Gandalf gave him a very pointed look. Dwalin looked at Thorin with an imploring look, whilst Balin seemed to lean in the other direction. 

“Do it.” The dwarf king grumbled. 

Noone seemed to noticed that Fili had gone without waiting for Thorin’s approval. Oin ambled over to her, his kind smile ever present.

“How are ye feelin’ lass?” He asked as he began to push away her duster and unbutton the waistcoat underneath. 

She could barely move, now that the adrenaline was wearing off. “Oh...just...peachy.” 

The elder dwarf grinned crookedly, “excellent,” he was clearly running with her sarcastic joke. “Cuts and bruises then?” His face fell a little then as he began to take true stock of her injuries. 

She winced as he probed at her broken cheek, “oh yes...just an ointment...ssssss”, a deep breath, “will...do.” This forced her into another coughing fit. 

Gandalf stepped away from them. 

“Burns...inside…” Linshara explained. 

Oin nodded. He began to inspect the rest of her, poking and prodding gently. She winced several times when he touched the right side of her ribcage, and her right knee. The actual cuts, she barely felt, mostly the few big ones, and the lightsaber burn across her chest. 

It wasn’t until she saw a shadow looming over that she looked up slowly, seeing the concerned visage of the golden prince. 

“Fili…” she croaked, a small smile on her face. 

He kneeled next to her and showed that he’d retrieved her blade. He placed it above her head on a beam and looked down at her again, a fond smile on his face, the usual barriers behind his eyes gone. 

“I feared you gone.” He admitted softly as he looked her over, golden brow furrowing at her injuries. 

Gandalf leaned over them and handed Oin a clay pot, a square wrap and a clay glass filled with something as well as some clean cloth and a bowl of water before he left them again. 

Linshara felt an unexpected rush of emotion at Fili’s words. Slowly she reached a hand up and placed it on his bearded cheek and rubbed gently, slightly choking up on what exactly she wanted to say. His large hand closed over her’s gently and he turned his cheek into her palm, placing a gentle kiss into it. 

“Don’t speak, heal first.” He urged, as she winced when Oin applied an ointment to one of her burns, “I will come later.” 

Gandalf returned again with a big thick blanket which he fixed over the entrance to the enclosure she was in so as to give them some privacy, as Oin would need to remove her clothing to fully inspect her, and the less prying eyes the better, what for their own minds and her own decency. 

About an hour later, she was as clean as she could be, dressed in fresh clothes and propped up a little. Her hair was free of restraints but still somewhat dirty and matted. She would have to wash it when she was more mobile. Gandalf urged them to leave the heavy conversation for the morning after she’s had time to rest, meditate and heal. 

Gandalf had concocted that liquid again, which he’d given when she first met him. It had helped her inner burns considerably, but she still had some force healing through meditation to do before she would recover completely. 

She felt Fili sit next to her as she unwrapped the square wrap and bit into it. Jerking her head a bit to the right, she blinked. She felt instantly better. How was this possible? 

Fili was clearly amused, she could tell. “It is elvish bread. They say one small bite can fill the stomach of a grown man.”

Linshara nodded, taking another bite. She was famished she realized. Finally she looked over at Fili. “I am glad you are all alright.” Her voice was still somewhat croaky but she could finally speak. 

Fili smiled warmly at her, “and we that you survived. That was nearly fatal for all of us. I saw the Red One briefly, feared for you.” He admitted almost shyly. 

Moving now easier for her, she placed her hand on his which were intertwined together on his knee. “The Force was with me after all, it watches over those who wield it.” 

The words were more for comfort than for anything else, but he seemed eased by them. He unentwined his hands and wrapped them around hers, rubbing them them gently. His emotions were a lot closer to the surface but still behind a barrier. 

Her green eyes caught his blue ones, searching the other’s. Truth be told she wasn’t sure what she was searching for. She found comfort though, yet a rush at the same time. Was this fondness she held for the Heir of Durin growing? Or was it just stress? 

He held her hand up and brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles and smiling at her. “We’ll talk more after you rest, zakal.” His tone was soft a smile on his face. “Rest.” 

She could hardly believe she was blushing, when was the last time someone showered her with this much affection? ~Never.~ 

As he stood and pulled back the blanket curtain again, she shifted down a little, finishing her lembas bread before shuffling as best she could and settling for some sleep. Lost in thought, sleep came sooner to her than she expected.

  
  



	12. To Embrace Change

Her recuperation was quicker than expected, what with her eating lembas along with meditation and force healing. Within three days she was fully healed and mobile. Having recounted the battle.to them, she saw each of the dwarves, the wizard and the hobbit go through their own stages of guilt. The dwarves felt especially bad, considering how they acted with her. Even Thorin offered a sincere, heartfelt apology. 

Linshara took it with gladness, but with a measure of caution also. His inner darkness was still present, albeit overpowered by the goodness in the majestic dwarf king. In these moments she could see why Fili and Kili adored and admired their uncle. Perhaps it was the homely, safe atmosphere at Beorn's that made everyone's heart lighter, even her own. 

Their questions as to her battle with the Sith, or the Slyth as Ori kept calling Kallus, the first few days they were the only topic at hand. Slowly though, their thoughts returned to the mountain. To Erebor, to Smaug. Both Gandalf and Linshara advised caution, due to the new element, the new enemy. He would return to thwart their plans sooner or later. Due to winter soon approaching and the fact the way to Erebor would lead through heavy snow and the very dangerous elven wood, the company decided to spend the winter with Beorn. 

Some days were good, everyone’s moods elated.The others, the moods would be foul. They would fight amongst themselves, they’d take their frustration at the idleness out on each other through sparring. They wanted to spar with Linshara as well but she mostly refused. Her way of channeling her feelings was through meditation. 

Beorn was not a very talkative person himself, after she’d told him about herself and he in turn told her of the skin changers, he pretty much kept to himself, away from her and the others, only really talking to Gandalf on occasions. 

Well, there was that and chats with the Durin nephews and Bilbo. She saw clearly now that Bilbo was an exceedingly bright person, curious, studious, but above all gentle and brave. He would have made an excellent Jedi in her opinion. Kili and Fili were another matter altogether. Kili, he was definitely the cheeky younger brother. Brave, loyal to a fault, caring. Also utterly reckless and entirely inviting of trouble. Dwalin and Thorin were often heard yelling at him for one thing or another. 

Fili, on the other hand. He made her feel all sorts of things. Since Landroval delivered her to Beorn, since that encounter, what she felt in regard to him became a mess. The admiration and fondness she felt for him were escalating, she was keenly aware of that. Afraid of it also. On the other hand she found herself considering indulging in it, both out of a mental need but out of a physical one also. This especially became evident when she’d watch Fili and Kili spar with Dwalin and Thorin, more often than not, shirtless. Having indulged from time to time in her old life, she was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh, most Jedi weren’t. 

She sat so one day with Gandalf, who was quiet and contemplative most of the time, since they’d arrived. Linshara HAD felt power rumbling within him constantly however, though couldn’t quite identify its purpose. 

“My dear, would you mind if I asked your something?” He spoke from his seat at the wooden steps of the house entrance. 

Linshara, sat crosslegged on the step just above him smiled, her golden locks dancing in the light breeze. “Of course.” 

Her eyes though followed the sparring dwarves. It wasn’t hard to guess the course of her thoughts. 

“What is it you fear if you allow yourself to embrace your emotions?” The asked in a gentle tone, looking at her from under his bushy eyebrows 

She didn’t look at him, instead she exhaled deeply. “I fear becoming like the Sith.” The reply was simpler than she’d expected of herself. Linshara was ready to give him a lengthy explanation, yet it came out as such a simple one..

“Have many of the Jedi succumbed to such a fate? Surely some were successful in having a balanced existence like so?” He queried on, obviously a point to his questions was somewhere on the horizon. 

Linshara slowly nodded, “there were stories told, from when I was a padawan, and before, of those walking the balanced path. Path of both dark and light, path of balance. They were called Grey Jedi.” 

~ **Emotion, yet peace.**

**Ignorance, yet knowledge.**

**Passion, yet serenity.**

**Chaos, yet harmony.**

**Death, yet the Force**.~ 

Could she? Would she? Was she? 

“You find yourself wondering if it is possible for you.” He stated simply. 

Linshara looked over at him, opening her mouth then closing it as no sound came. She took a deep breath and felt the wizard’s bony hand on her shoulder. “Yes,” she managed finally, nodding. 

“I do not believe he would let you fall, dear Linshara, nor would I.” Gandalf smiled kindly at her. 

She looked down the slope again, brow furrowing. Was there a way to know? To be sure? Linshara simply couldn’t be sure. 

Of course, it didn’t help that Fili pretty much stayed away from her as well, he was usually in the company of Kili and often Ori and Bofur, talking amongst themselves, sparring or even making a makeshift forge to repair their weapons, much to Beorn’s dismay. When they did talk though, he was always rather affectionate with her, but not to the level he’d been that day. His barriers had clearly gone back up again.

It wasn’t until a few days later that the Force or the will of the Valar provided an opportunity. She’d just finished washing out her long locks after an intense exercise she usually did when alone. She was drying out her hair and wondering how to get it under control as it was getting rather long by now and hair care products left a lot to be desired here. 

She felt a presence approach her, a warm and friendly one. “‘Ello lass, am I botherin’ ye?” 

Linshara turned to Bofur with a smile, “not at all, my friend. Not at all. What can I do for you?” 

He threw her a bright, wide smile. “I’d like t’ talk t’ ye ‘bout summin’ if tha’s alright?” 

She nodded, smiling as she ran a cloth through her hair, trying to dry it as much as she could. The weather WAS sunny, but it wasn’t overly warm, as winter had set in and the snows would start any day now. 

He sat himself on a nearby log. “Ye ‘ave been a bit distant from us since the Eagle brought ye ‘ere lass. Are ye still unwell?” 

She frowned a little, “noo. I’ve fully recovered, Bofur.” A fond smile for the funny hatted, kind dwarf, “why?” 

Her took out his pipe and filled it with some tobacco then set it alight. “I saw yeh, an Fili tha’ day. Summin’ past tween yeh, summin’ lovely, an’ yet’ ‘ere yeh both are, a’ opposite ends most of the time, givin’ each other looks an’ not doin’ anythin’ about it.” 

~Straight to the point, aren’t you?~ Linshara smiled a little as she wrapped her hair in the cloth and sat next to him. “It’s not that easy, Bofur. I come from a background where we are discouraged from pursuing such things. Fili is a prince, more than likely expected to wed a dwarf princess when we take the Mountain. Besides, we are not even the same race.” 

The dwarf puffed his pipe and observed her amusedly. “Why are the Jedi discouraged from such things, lass?” 

“Because we could fall prey to the Dark Side, and become like the Red One.” She explained simply. “I would not wish that fate on any of your, if I should turn, to have to take arms against me.” 

“All this because o’ love?” He asked quietly, watching her. 

She blinked slowly then turned to him, “when’d we get to love?” 

His answer however was a smirk. “Yeh fear it, dontcher?” 

“Becoming like the Red One? Yes.” A simple nod in reply. 

She looked at him again, she could feel the real question hidden beneath his words. Did she fear love? 

“In my experience, lass, i’ is fear tha’ keeps one tempered.” He offered. 

That said he stood up again, took his hat off and bowed. She looked after him, pondering his words. A chill reminded her that she really should finish with her hair and return to the house, so she gathered her belongings and went back inside. Having a bunk on the upper level of the house, which afforded her some privacy, which she readily accepted, she’d sort out her tangled mass there. 

It was a good ten or fifteen minutes of quiet mutterings below before she felt a presence climbing up the ladder. She knew it was Fili almost instantly. The curious but confident presente laced with a carefully guarded mind. Yet tonight, there also seemed to be intent. She looked up finally as his heavy footsteps grew closer. 

“May I join you?” He asked with a smile. 

She nodded, motioning with her hand. He however didn’t take the indicated spot but rather rounded her, sitting on his knees behind her. She looked sideways at him, confused. 

“Allow me. My kind has a way with hair...in case you had not noticed.” He said with a smirk, opening his hands. 

Somewhat reluctantly she relinquished her locks to him. His thick fingers were surprisingly deft as they worked through her tangles. There were so many things she felt now, being this close to him, excitement, anticipation, fear, curiosity. She did indulge in enjoying the sensations to her scalp as he worked her hair. Just as she was about to open her mouth, he spoke first. 

“Linshara, forgive me for being so distant the past several days.” His tone was soft and she could feel the sincerity. 

“Nothing to apologize for, Fili. I needed distance myself, truth be told.” She admitted quietly. 

He swept a large portion of hair over her right shoulder and began braiding a section. He took a deep breath and seemed to be struggling. 

“I have developed a fondness for you, Linshara.” He admitted, “a fondness that had been growing a while. A fondness I succumbed to when your were brought in.” 

He was afraid, steeling himself, she could tell. By the holies, so was she. “I’ve succumbed to similar myself.” She admitted quietly. 

He stopped his motions, she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. 

“Fili, I could so easily fall and become like the Sith. If I were to give in to all these emotions I’m feeling.” She swallowed a lump, steadying herself to continue. “So many emotions I’d never dealt with before, nor taught how to.” 

“I understand that you must measure yourself, always. That you must take care of your words, thoughts and actions. That passion is a danger to you.” Fili said with surprising conviction in his tone. “You are aware of the power you wield and of the responsibility that comes with it. These are not traits I fear, or discard, Linshara. These are traits I admire about you.” 

She slowly turned so that she could face him. She sat sideways now, knees drawn up, facing him. 

“Would you also mind that I do not succumb to possessiveness, jealousy? Would you mind doing the same for yourself?” Her questions were soft, but pointed. 

He nodded slowly, “a dwarf only loves once in their life. Their..One is everything to them. The One a dwarf would do anything for.” 

“Even if this One cannot mirror that devotion?” She asked softly, searching his eyes, his emotions. How could he be so determined? 

He reached up, palming her cheek gently, “I am not looking for a mirror, Linshara.” 

Her heart thundered in her chest. He was sincere, determined. “What ARE you looking for, Fili?” Linshara was surprised at herself how hard that was to ask. 

Fili smiled gently at her, “a Jedaii lost in the stars, who has protected my family and my friends, those around her from great evil. She had no obligation to us, whatsoever, yet she came in spite of danger, to our aid every time. She is wise, she is kind, she is generous…” he leaned closer, “she is beautiful.” 

The kiss was soft, almost shy, yet pretty much perfect. She leaned into it a little, smiling. As he pulled back he leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. 

"Our duty binds us to think of others first." He said softly. "But I can make you this promise. When Erebor is restored, I will devote myself to you fully, properly." 

Linshara nodded. 

Fili took out a small bead, "a courting bead of the House of Durin. A sign of my promise to you, Master Linshara of the House Thannis. I will uphold and respect your duties and boundaries for as long as I live. My affections are yours and yours alone." 

She looked down at the small bead in his hand then up at him. 

"So that's a courting bead." She mused. ~They actually do that.~ 

Fili nodded, "it will symbolize this liaison...this commitment. If you would have me?" 

She was bursting with feelings on the inside. Joy, fear, excitement, anxiety. On the outside, her eyes mirrored it while she smiled calmly. 

"I would." She watched him carefully weave an intricate braid behind her right ear, smiling almost at the irony. ~Almost a padawan braid.~ "I have no bead for you." 

"I know, that is why I made two." He beamed at her, "if you can braid hair that is." 

She grinned. "If you show me how, I will. Used to make fantastic learner braids when I was younger." 

"Tell me about it." He asked as he weaved her hair expertly. 

She told him of her childhood, her years on Tython, her travels with Master Wu and he spoke of his early years in Ered Luin with Kili, his mother Dis and of course, uncle Thorin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Dark Fells

The relative safety and feelings of bliss were short lived. Kili supported the liaison between Fili and Linshara, as did most of the other dwarves. Thorin didn't like it, that much was evident, Dwalin didn't either but more because he didn't trust Linshara rather than anything else and Fili was next in line to be king. Balin, his brother was the one trying to turn his and Thorin's opinion. Or at least keep Fili from being in trouble with his uncle. 

Winter ended soon enough and the time to move on came. It was decided they would go through Mirkwood, along the elven road, anything else would take too long. Gandalf however grew more and more unnerved as departure time approached and often spoke with Beorn alone. Linshara caught words here and there and tried not to satisfy her curiosity by extracting the information from their minds. Gandalf would be able to tell. He was keeping all this to himself for a reason. So Linshara let it be for the time. 

The words High Fells and the dark inference over the words kept piquing her curiosity. Fili however usually distracted her. 

The two kept their interactions proper when with the others, more or less behaving as they had before they entered the courtship. When they managed a few moments alone they would let their passion take hold for a little through hungry kisses, passionate embraces and exploration of the other. Mostly though, they just cuddled. Anything further, Fili wanted to allow himself to consider after they retook the mountain, when he could finally focus on his own life for a change, at least for a time. Plus keeping a goal and keeping focus were easier when not distracted by memories of intertwined bodies and related pleasures. Linshara understood the sentiment and wholly agreed with it. 

They both came quite close to tossing the agreement aside when their passion and desire for eachother threatened to overwhelm them. It took both their strengths of will and determination to step away and rebuild the foundations of restraint. 

Now, as they were packing their ponies, Linshara would glance over at Gandalf and Beorn. Both were concerned, watchful and that term appeared again. The High Fells of something called Ruudauur, or something to that effect. 

The Jedi mounted with the others and rode with Fili and Kili mostly, the brothers bantering with her easily. Thorin and Dwalin shushed them from time to time. 

As they rode on and Gandalf was still quietly worried. So much that even Bilbo and the dwarves noticed, Linshara decided to talk to him finally. So she rode up and next to him. 

"Your mind is a storm of worry, almost crowing at me." Linshara commented softly. 

He looked over with her with a practiced smile, "the area to the north concerns me. Fell tidings have been heard, spirits and undead things. More likely than not, in league with Gundabad." 

"The High Fells...." she commented softly. 

While she didn't look over at him she could feel his surprise. "You know..." 

"I've picked up a few bits and bobs, the name keeps cropping up in your talks with Beorn. What is or who are the High Fells?" She asked quietly. 

~A dark place, full of anger, hate, fear. A tomb.~ His reply formed in her mind. ~I am bidden to go and investigate.~ 

~Bidden or wanting?~ 

~Both.~ 

She looked over at him. Nodding slowly, she projected to him. ~I will go with you.~ 

He searched her eyes, she could feel him probing her mind. ~What of Fili and the others?~ 

~Can they traverse Mirkwood alone and reach the mountain?~ She held her ground, despite the little nagging worry in the back of her mind. 

~If they keep to the path they should be able to. Yes.~ He replied, still not entirely convinced. 

~Their path is the less evil of the two, if your state of mind is to go by. I cannot go with them while you face the greater one alone.~ She turned her head to look ahead. 

~You will worry..~ 

~Of course I will, but I trust in the Force that it will see us through. I feel it is guiding me down that path. Fili...~ she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, ~he will not approve but he will understand. He knows the meaning of duty and responsibility as well as I do.~ 

Gandalf nodded once and they spoke no more of it. She could feel though both Fili and Kili being concerned. As they approached a large mass of dark trees, Linshara began to experience a sinking feeling in her stomach. There was something very very wrong with that forest. A thought kept appearing in her mind, spiders, a lot of spiders. 

Why though? She wasn't sure. The Company came to a halt, the dwarves started to unharness their ponies. Linshara pretended to fiddle with the strap of her saddle whilst waiting for Gandalf to announce he had to part with them. 

He spoke with Bilbo a little and was concerned. That darkness was about the Hobbit again. Had Gandal felt it too? And then it came, the announcement. To Linshara's surprise, the Dwarves didn't protest too much, in fact some seemed almost glad. 

Fili, true to his intelligent self stepped over to her, not bothering to hide his concern. "You mean to go with him," she expected it to be a question or a rant. Instead a statement of calm acceptance. Or was it defeat? 

She turned to him slowly and stepped closer, "I have to. Where he is going, there is much evil there, if the Sith is there..." she leaned into his open arms and embraced him in return, "Gandalf cannot fight the Sith alone." She whispered into his ear. 

It wasn't necessarily true, but she could feel it eased his concern a bit. 

As she pulled back slightly, she whispered, "I will find you." She locked her lips with his hard, trying to convey at least a little bit of what she felt for him. 

His arms tightened around her as he responded to the kiss.

"Mahal protect you, azagal." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

One final nod to eachother and Linshara went to mount her horse. Thorin noticed this and frowned. "You abandon us too?" 

His furious, dark temper lay underneath, barely restrained. 

"I'm not abandoning anyone, Thorin." She said calmly. "You are thirteen, Gandalf is one. Should he encounter the Sith, he will need my help." 

"What if we need your help?" The Dwarf king growled. "You would abandon my nephew?" 

~Whose foolish heart I've taken? Really, Thorin?~ She thought to herself as she detected the unsaid complaint. 

"We both know our duty, Uncle. I agree that she should accompany Gandalf. We can take care of ourselves through the woods. We are dwarves of the Durin line. We can achieve anything." Fili countered as he stepped over to Thorin, Kili by his side. 

She allowed herself the tiniest smile at his defence. Then she nodded gracefully to everyone. 

"Do not enter that mountain without us." Gandalf said motioning for everyone to go. 

Linshara moved with a heavy heart. She resisted the urge to look back, instead focusing her mind on the task at hand. Investigating the High Fells. 

Once they broke into a high speed run, they started making good time towards Rhudaur, as Linshara learned it was called. The most eastern kingdom that sprouted from the ancient kingdom of Arnor. The High Fells were a part of the Misty Mountains in the area in which dark and deep tombs resided, tombs that held the bodies of nine of the most evil of Men, the kings of Men turned Ringwraiths, servants to the great evil of this world. Servants of Sauron. 

It took them an entire day and night to arrive at the steep mountain side. Linshara frowned as she noticed flimsy, in places non existent, stone steps that lead up to the side of the mountain. 

"Gandalf what do we hope to find?" She asked as they released their by now rather scared and disturbed horses. 

"That the Lady Galadriel is wrong..." he said with a heavy sigh. 

~Just like we hoped we were wrong about the reemergence of the Sith~ she thought to herself. 

Nodding slightly she said, "this place is full of evil. Almost as if a Dark Side nexus but not as powerful. I can feel it pulling at me." 

Gandalf studied her for a moment then nodded quietly and started to slowly climb the dilapidated steps. She went carefully behind him, extending her senses and coiled to act should one of them fall into what would likely be their doom. Not even she with all her skills could protect herself from a fall this high. 

They came to a rectangular opening in the side of the mountain, with what looked to be steel bars bent outward. 

~Not good,~ she frowned, feeling a tightening in her gut, and that all too familiar feel of a vision inducing migraine. But could the Dark Side affect her so? 

Before she had time to think she noticed Gandalf skid down the sloped corridor which lead down. On instinct she extended her hand and reached out through the Force after the wizard, grabbing the edge of the entry herself. She could feel that she grabbed him, but as her eyes adjusted to the dim interior she realized he was tethering over the edge of a precipice or a hole. Grunting a little she pulled him back to the nearby wall. 

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly as she gingerly descended the slope until she found herself at another set of stone steps, just as dilapidated. 

He nodded slowly and encircled the gem atop of his staff with a hand and puffed into it. It started glowing a light blue light within moments and the wizard moved the staff around to see the room. 

It was more a gigantic square hole built inside a mountain, the sides of which were lined with the steps. One side held nine similar looking holes, similarly bent doors, one under the other. She exhaled deeply, her migraine increasing. Gandalf started moving down the set of steps gingerly and she followed having to focus extra on keeping her composure. 

They reached the nearest opening, what looked like a cell. Gandalf stepped inside first, carefully. She leaned against the wall near the entrance, watching. 

The images however would not be kept at bay. 

Many men carried a body wrapped in what looked like mummification cloth and placed it into a stone tomb. 

She drew a sharp breath, not realizing Gandalf turned to stare at her as she looked into nothing particular, groaning, fighting to breathe. 

The men tossed the weapons alongside the bodies. A dagger exactly like the one Radagast found. The images changed to Kallus Ruun standing atop of endless piles of gold, seemingly talking at it, he was filled with darkness, it was almost inviting. 

There was another feeling, something was approaching but she couldn't tell if it was a vision or not. 

Leaning forward she placed her hands on the other side of the wall. There was a lake of ice, a lake of gold, darkness surrounding it all. 

Just before the images ended she caught glimpse of a large golden eye covered with gold coins. Swiftly she drew her saber and pointed it at whatever it was she felt approach them, a bat from the coffin flying overhead just then. 

"Oh it's you." She heard Gandalf's voice distantly. 

"Why am I here, Gandalf?" Radagast's voice broke through her purplish daze. "This is not a nice place to meet." 

The Grey put his hand on hers gently and pressed down on it in a bid for her to lower her saber. "No, it is not. 

Slowly, she blinked the haze away and resheathed her saber. 

"Apologies..this place is making me ill and giving me painful visions." She explained as Radagast stepped outside to look at the outer corners. 

"These are old spells, evil and full of hate," he said looking at them. "Who is buried here?" 

"If he had a name it has long since been forgotten. He would have been known only as a servant of evil. One of a number," said Gandalf as he lit the hole again as he exited the tomb. 

Linshara followed, sweaty and pale, feeling nauseous. "One of nine." 

The three looked at eachother. Wordlessly they began to make their way out. Being the last, Linshara turned and gave the inside one last look and flinched, groaning in pain. 

The image was brief but terrifying. She saw herself blasting Kallus Ruun with a river of lightning from her hands. A large bony hand clasped her shoulder firmly and broke her out of the vision. 

"Come." Gandalf urged. 

Nodding half distractedly, Linshara followed, extra careful now that Radagast was here too. 

As they descended, the question was asked. "Why now Gandalf? I don't understand." Radagast queried. 

"The Ringwraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur." Gandalf replied as they reached a small overlook. 

"But it cannot be the Necromancer," Radagast argued, "a human sorcerer could not summon such evil." 

Linshara leaned against a crooked tree that was next to Gandalf as he stood at looked upon the tombs. 

"It is not Human." She said with some effort, feeling a little less sick now. 

Gandalf nodded, "the Nine only answer to one master. We've been blind, Radagast." He sighed deeply, "and in our blindness the enemy has returned." 

Radagast stared at him in shock. It was nearly as overwhelming as Gandalf's gut wrenching worry. 

"He is summoning his servants to Dol Guldur." Gandalf continued. "Azog the Defiler. He is a commander, a commander of legions. The enemy is preparing for war." 

"And if the Sith should side with him..." she added quietly. 

Gandalf nodded, "it will begin in the East. His mind is set upon that mountain." 

Almost as one, both Gandalf and Linshara made to descend and return to the Company as swiftly as possible. 

"Where are you going?" Radagast turned after them. 

"To rejoin the others."

"Gandalf, Linshara!" 

They turned to face the Brown, "I started this," said Gandalf, "I started this, I cannot forsake them. They are in grave danger." 

~Graver than we realize if what I saw was true~ Linshara thought as she nodded, the urgency of the moment giving her new vigor. 

"If what you say is true," Radagast countered. "The world is in grave danger. The power in that fortress will only grow stronger." 

Gandalf looked down the slope, sighing. "You want me to cast my friends aside." 

Her hand clasped around his forearm. "I will return to the Company. I will find them and keep them safe until you can join us. You two must summon the Council and make for Dol Guldur." 

She couldn't describe the gratefulness that swept over Gandalf's face. It was however short lived as worry set in. 

"I will find them." She held up a hand to halt their protests. "May the Valar protect you." 

The two wizards nodded, "and may the Force be with you." 

Final nods given, Linshara nodded and raced down the slope into the mist.

 


	14. Trials In The Night

As she parted ways with Gandalf and Radagast, started descending down the mountain, Linshara's thoughts turned to the Company, to Fili. There also was the increasingly disturbing thought of her not really having a clue where they would have ended up after Mirkwood. Provided they managed to leave Mirkwood to begin with. She'd expected Gandalf to lead her. The one thing she knew for sure was that they were alive. She would have felt their passing. 

Drawing her duster closer and buttoning it up, her hood now over her head, Linshara mentally reached out to see if either of their horses was still anywhere close. Walking to wherever the Dwarves were would be a nightmare, even for her. She felt the familiar mind of her pony grazing nearby, less frightened and sent calming ripples at it as she slowly approached. The animal neighed at her softly, turning its head to look at her. It wanted to know if she was friend or foe, it was tired of fear and running. 

Opening her arms, palms extended and facing upward, she continued to slowly approach, cooing softly, "it's just me. No sugar cubes, I'm afraid, girl. It's just me..." 

The animal grazed her palm with its large lips as if looking for said sugar before it leaned its head against the side of Linshara's. The Jedi caressed the side of her neck gently, in long strokes, using the Force to calm the poor animal down completely. Through her connection she could hear a distant voice calling, familiar, gruff but not unfriendly. 

She pulled back a little and glanced at the pony who was now calm. Slowly she moved to the saddle and mounted it. "Where is he? Can you lead me to him?" 

Bobbing its head up and down, the pony seemed to reply affirmatively. She took the reins and gave it a little physical and mental nudge. Making a sound in reply, the pony broke into a trot and made towards the Mirkwood, from what she could tell. 

As she rode, her mind kept going back to the image she saw last, herself blasting Ruun with a lightning stream. So far her visions mostly came true in one form or another, but her employing such tactics disturbed her. Did it mean she would fall? Did it mean she would have to employ skills from both sides of the divide to defeat him? 

Before she could delve too deeply into it, she could hear her horse neigh and her focus returned to the road. Beorn stood at the very treeline of where the Carrock ended and Mirkwood borders began. The horse approached him slowly. As they reached Beorn Linshara dismounted. 

"I didn't think you would come this far." She commented as she nodded in greeting of the giant man. 

"Your horse did not return with the others, I needed to find it." He replied, his amber eyes scanning their surroundings, "you come from the direction of the Fells. How come?" 

Linshara was hesitant for a moment to reveal too much but sensed no deception from his part so she explained the situation at the High Fells to him. 

The skin changer nodded gravely, "you must find the dwarves soon. I saw their tracks leading into the wood, they followed the elvish road for a time at least." He pointed towards an elaborate antlered entrance. 

Linshara nodded, "alright. If they passed through it already, where would they have gone?" 

"Likely to the city of men, to Esgaroth then onwards to the Mountain. You cannot miss it once you exit the forest." Beorn said turning to look down at the small blonde. 

"Thank you, Beorn, for all your help." Linshara bowed deeply before him. A gesture which he returned. 

"May the wind be favorable and your step light, Starwalker." He said, stepping back into the shadows of the trees slowly, leading her horse away. 

Taking a deep breath, focusing her mind and body, she stepped into the plain and headed for the woods. As she neared, she could feel she was being watched, both by curious beings and those of evil intent. The evil minds were discordant, incoherent, the curious minds whispered in what she now easily recognized as elvish. She had to steel herself a little as she finally entered the wood. 

It felt as if walking into a dream, a scary place in a dream to be precise. While the old wood was beautiful, Linshara could clearly see the rot, the decay, the darkness creeping over it. As she moved through it, her eyes in the dark moved with her, yet neither the elves, nor what she knew now were spiders approached her. Every now and then though, she saw an apparition of a man with long golden hair and antlers for a crown, dressed in silver and earth tones. He said nothing, but seemed to watch her, even lead her through the forest. She felt light and dark collide in this forest. There were layers of spellwork on the very essence of the forest, she could see it present yet it did not seem to affect her. Which she was grateful for. She had enough to deal with what with the Nexus' visions and all. 

It took her the better part of the day to traverse it from one end to the other. Even though night had fallen by the time she'd exited, she didn't want to spend the night in it. She arrived near the edge of a large lake. There were people, humans, living on the lake. Was this Esgaroth? 

She decided to spend the night by the water. She didn't need much protection from the elements and was fairly confident she could handle anyone who would come investigate the small far away spark of light. 

The night air was crisp, but clear as was the sky. She lit the fire and took out a small, leaf bound bundle and unwrapped it. This lembas bread was something that fascinated her. Was it the ingredients and they way they were put together or the elves infusing it with their magic that granted it's restorative and filling effects?  One day when this was over, she would have to ask. 

Linshara knew she needed to keep her mind and wits about her for the leg ahead and if she were honest, her mind was everywhere, her heart even more so. She was growing concerned for the dwarves, for Bilbo, for Gandalf. Most of all for Fili. This was a dangerous state to be in, she knew. Their task was greater than the individual, her own task of finding and protecting the dwarves as well. She needed to meditate. 

After she finished eating, she sat crosslegged near the fire, backs of her palms on her knees, palms facing upward, looking out onto the slowly misting lake. In the distance, the city was shoring up its gates and watch, people were retreating into their homes. The world slowly crept asleep, the mountain in the distance felt exceptionally empty, cold, evil. The forest though, didn't sleep.

She could feel eyes upon her and the darkness pull at her. Taking a deep breath with intent to push out all distraction, she slowly succumbed to her meditation state. 

It was unclear as to how long she had been in meditation when she felt as if someone or something had touched her mind. Opening her eyes she noticed the fire had died down and the only light was the silvery one of the moon. Something was approaching, slowly, with malice and cruel intent. With some stiffness in her cooled joints she stood up and drew her saber, stepping over the fire pit. Opening her senses she tried to make sense of the presence she was registering.

It was familiar somehow. ~Not Kallus...hmmm.~ No, it was not the Sith, his presence was overwhelming and overpowering when he didn't hide it through the Force. This one, it hit closer to home. As she approached the forest a little more she saw two figures dash out. One head full of blonde braids she could always recognize. The other she recognized by its hairy feet. 

Part of her wanted to dash towards them immediately, the other part couldn't help wonder why they were alone and more importantly why she hadn't felt their presence before, especially Fili's. Suddenly something else jumped after them, a bright red, burning sword in their hand, head and body covered in dark clothing. She ran towards her friends but seemed slowed somehow, struggling. 

The figure gained on Fili and Bilbo quickly, jumping over them with ease. As it landed it slashed at Bilbo's neck effortlessly the poor Hobbit dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Linshara felt a stab through her chest. 

"Nooooooooo!" She broke into a sprint towards the figure and jumped through the air towards them just as Fili got struck by a stream of force powered lightning. 

Even the jump seemed slow and underpowered, she couldn't understand it. Fili screamed with pain and tried to grab at the figure but could barely make a step before dropping to his knees. She managed to push him out of the way and block the figure's slash at him. The blade seemed familiar too. Looking up she saw the figure's reddish, hate filled eyes, a snarling face. 

She was looking at a vile, angry, disfigured version of herself. For all intents and purposes, her darkness embodied. Fili was slipping away, she could feel it, yet strangely it was as if he wasn't really there, but was. The pressure on her blade reminded her that her situation wasn't exactly good. She felt her throat constrict and her body lifted off the ground as she stared down into her own hate filled eyes. Thannis felt fear, it threatened to paralyze her into inaction, her sword dropping to the ground. 

In the back of her mind a realization formed. The reason she found the presence familiar was because it was herself she was feeling. The dark, long restrained, long burried part of her, part she feared greatly. Because of this she had misgivings about entering a courtship with Fili, because she feared becoming the very creature that was so hatefully choking the light out of her. 

Yoda advocated conquering fear and avoiding it, her own late Master spoke of embracing it as it was a part of every living thing. It was how you acted when afraid and what you did, your choices and actions that had the power, not the emotion itself. Maybe that was the key to her conundrum, to her inability to fully beat Kallus Ruun? 

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself despite her throat being slowly crushed then looked down at the dark Linshara and smiled. "I do not fear you." She choked out, "I am you as you are me." 

"No! You are weak! Cowardly!" The dark one tossed Linshara aside like a rag doll. "Face me, or die! Like your friend and your lover, I will crush you. You cannot stop me!" 

Rolling on the ground into a crouch, Linshara slowly stood up. She spread her arms to the side a bit, palms open towards her dark self. "I will not fight you anymore. We are part of a whole that makes Linshara Thannis. You cannot take me down, you would have already. We are both weak without the other. You are part of me as much as I am part of you, together we strike that balance we both seek." 

"I hate you, your inability to act, your inability to take!" It hissed. 

"You hate yourself and your inability to control yourself." Linshara countered and stepped closer. 

"No!" It faltered. 

"You need me. You need my control." She stepped closer. 

"No...." the red blade dropped. 

"I need your drive, your passion, your ability to indulge on occasion." Linshara opened her arms further. 

It stepped away, flinching. 

"You need my clarity, my compassion, my ability to love." Linshara continued until she stood toe to toe with her dark reflexion. 

"We are stronger as a whole. I accept you." That said, Linshara embraced herself. Her vision dimmed. 

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. Blinking, Linshara looked around. She was still sitting crosslegged by the dwindling fire. Quickly she looked around and got to her feet. Looking in the direction in which she'd just had her encounter she was confused. The field and forest were empty, untouched. 

~The Force was testing me,~ she realized as she breathed an unconscious sigh of relief. Chirruping birds snapped her attention back to her surroundings. It'd be light soon and people would wake. She was too rattled to sleep though. Instead, she decided to meditate more until the sun came up, to process and come to terms with what she'd just experienced, embracing of her own darkness. 

~Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering.~ Yoda's words echoed in her head as she sat back down. 

Taking a deep breath then exhaling, she closed her eyes. 

"No more fear."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. From Esgaroth To Erebor, Part 1

**A/N:** Two chapters for you, ladies and gents and my loyal lovelies. Two! Enjoy ;)

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 15: From Esgaroth To Erebor, part 1**

 

She'd woken up that morning feeling rather stiff and worn. Considering the night before it didn't really surprise her though. Linshara had a small breakfast, packed up her meagre belongings and headed into town. She longed for coffee or something of similar effect, which she thought she smelled among the various smells wafting from town. Pulling her hood over her head, she stepped onto the long wooden bridge/approach and started for the town. 

In the back of her mind, she wondered if she'd perhaps missed the dwarves already or if they'd even made it out of the Mirkwood. Either way, she figured a bustling place like this would hold her answers. 

She assumed a similar posture to the rest of the people as she approached the gate. 

"Halt!" The scrawny guard at the gate croaked. 

Linshara looked up, the hood covering the upper part of her head. 

"What business 'ave you in Laketown?" He asked as he stood up from his rickety chair and sauntered over. 

Linshara remained calm but was aware of his interest in her. She was a stranger and a woman. 

"Just seeking food and shelter for the night before heading further north." She replied, noticing several other guards shift their attention to her. 

"'Ere, le's 'ave a look at ya." He opened the small guard's gate and stepped closer. 

Looking at him impassively, Linshara waved her hand in front of him lightly, her mind focused on his. "On second thought, you don't need to have a look at me." 

"On second thought I dun need t' 'ave a look at ya." He parrotted at her gentle command. 

"I'm free to enter the town. You will forget about me." She continued. "Step inside, move along." 

The guard opened the gate, "you are free to enter the town. Step inside, move along." 

Nodding a little for appearances sake, Linshara stepped inside, and headed down the wooden walkway that lead straight away from the place. 

She kept her pace even, posture somewhat hunched, not making many sudden or unusual movements. She was noticed, she could tell but interests shifted quickly. 

The Jedi soon found a tavern/brewery type of establishment which served what could be described as coffee. It didn't taste that bad either. She got a slice of cheese and a piece of bread to boot. While lembas was filling and hardy, there was an unusual, calming simplicity to her breakfast. 

She scanned minds around her quietly and listened to the gossip as she ate. The person that ran Esgaroth or Laketown as the locals called it was called the Master and seemed to be a right old bastard. Greedy, selfish, spoiled, enormous sense of entitlement. Overall nothing really surprising. Someone called Bard was a bit of a local hero, or local scoundrel, depending on who you asked. 

The dwarves didn't seem to pass this way yet, from what she could tell, she'd have to mingle among the populous to find out more. 

So she mingled for several more hours until she happened upon a curious story. A dark haired woman she was speaking to told her of an old prophecy regarding the dwarves in the mountain, or rather their exiled descendants. 

"I do not know of it...." Linshara put her best inquisitive face on. 

" **The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone,**

**the King Beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own.**

**And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King’s return.**

**But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn.** " The woman recited rather cheerfully. 

Linshara nodded slowly, "so do you believe it true?" 

While the woman clearly had positive thoughts of it, the Jedi looked to the mountain, frowning. ~A mad king will awake the dragon, set it loose...and Esgaroth will suffer the fate of Dale,~ she thought as she looked back at the woman. 

"I'd like to, just think of the riches in that mountain we could gain access to." The woman cheerfully replied. "'Ow come ya don't know this? 'Oo are ya?" 

Linshara almost rolled her eyes. She didn't like resorting to these methods but this was the painless option. 

"I am no one. You will forget this conversation and go back to your wares." She waved her hand again gently and spoke. 

"I will go back to my wares now." The woman parroted and turned back to her stall. 

Linshara felt the all too familiar migraine coming up. Fish, large amounts of fish and large scuffled barrels. The amount of fish was staggering. What did that particular vision mean? Before she could mull it over she felt several familiar presences at the toll gate. Twelve familiar presences. Fili was highly concerned, something was wrong with Kili, Dwalin was extremely distrustful. 

Her heart leapt a little, but she only slightly increased her pace as she headed for their location. She couldn't exactly break her cover now, just like that. 

She saw a tall, dark haired man leading her barely clothed, very wet friends across what looked like a market of sorts. There was a guard patrol who seemed to stop and stare in their direction. As more dwarves came into view the guards advanced. As their leader passed her she could sense fierce determination in him and a strong distaste for the man that was with them. They were set to look for those dwarves. Someone saw to it. So, she veered away a little only to veer back just as the guard were about to reach the unusual group. 

“Out of my way peasant!” The tall man with longer hair growled down at her. 

Instead of moving, Linshara stepped directly into his path and looked up at him through her hood. She was slightly shocked to realize he was being confounded. The only person she knew that could do this, aside from her was the Sith. Well and the wizards, but neither Gandalf nor Ragadast would do this, and she’d have noticed Saruman. 

Would her own mental confounding work? She’d have to try. 

“These are not the Dwarves you’re looking for.” She waved her hand, speaking slowly, her mind intently focused on his. “All of you, move along.” 

He looked down at her, then at the man and the others, “these aren’t the Dwarves we’re looking for. “All of you, move along.” 

The confusion and shock was incredible in the small group. As the guards moved along, Linshara turned to the Dwarves, lifting her hood a little, smiling and winking at them, a finger to her lips in a motion to be quiet. She stepped over to the man, “I’m a friend…” 

He frowned, but to everyone’s surprise it was Thorin who nodded. “She comes with us.” 

“Come on!” The man motioned. 

Before they could get further though, a young boy, maybe fifteen years old, hurried over.

“Da, our house is being watched!” He told the dark haired man. 

Linshara who stood next to Fili, squeezed his hand tightly for a moment. Feeling the squeeze returned she turned her attention back to father and son. Was this the Bard people were whispering about? Were they being watched for him, or were they being watched because someone knew the dwarves were coming? 

“Whatever we’re doing we need to get off the streets.” She urged.

The man nodded, “follow me.” 

What followed was an event the dwarves would consider the greatest of shames and would threaten grievous bodily violence on any who mentioned it, while it made the humans chuckle with fondness. While the man, his son and Linshara entered the house through the the front door, under the pretense of the man, she now knew was Bard introducing his new lover to his children, the dwarves had to take the most unsavory way in. Through the outhouse. 

Fili was furious to begin with because of the pretense between Linshara and Bard, but he held it in rather well. She was pretty sure his displeasure of their entry method was more a cover for his personal displeasure. Dwalin was brimming with fury at the indignity of their predicament. 

As they entered, Linshara immediately felt the curiosity of the two girls, the suspicion of the older daughter and the clueless curiosity of the younger one. Part of her felt sorry for the girls. 

Bard nodded to Bain, “Bring them in.” 

The young man nodded and headed somewhere downstairs. 

“Hello and welcome to our home, I am Sigrid and this is my sister Tilda, we are Bard’s daughters.” The older girl spoke, a polite smile on her face as she and her sister curtseyed. 

Linshara curtseyed in return, “well met. I am Linshara, daughter of Rasan.” 

Bard stood confused for a moment. Linshara could tell he was reluctant to lie to his children. 

“Girls, this is…” 

At that moment a group of grumbling, grumpy, wet and stinky little men ambled up, Fili immediately moving over to Linshara. 

“I’m with them…” the Jedi smiled a little helplessly at the hilarious sight. 

“Will the dwarves bring us luck, Da?” The younger one, Tilda wondered. 

Bard almost rolled his eyes and set the girls to gather some clothes for the dwarves. Fili pulled Linshara closer and aside, trying to will away his possessive feelings. Bard spoke with Thorin and the others. 

“I was not sure I’d see you again, zakal. How fare you?” He asked in a soft tone, his eyes echoing his feelings as he stepped closer to her still. 

She smiled warmly at him. “I am well, darling. A little shaken what with everything that’s happened, but well. What of you? What’s wrong with Kili?” She glanced behind Fili’s shoulder at a deathly pale Kili. 

“He was struck with some kind of an a poisonous arrow. I’ve bound his wound but it keeps leaking black...goo.” He leaned close and whispered, “I fear for him, he is getting worse.”

She used her sleeve to wipe his mustache and mouth, “Thorin is urging to press on even harder…” 

He nodded, his arms sneaking around her waist, “aye…” 

It was one of those moments where all else faded away as their lips met in a soft kiss, charged with emotion. They held each other tight, basking for a moment in the fact they were together again before the harsh reality would remind them that they were needed. 

It came soon enough via a heavy groan from Kili. 

“Can your take a look at him, please?” Fili almost pleaded. 

Linshara nodded, “of course. Oin,” she called the elder dwarf over with her hand. 

“It is good to see your again lassie.” He grinned a crooked grin at her. 

She chuckled, “you too, my friend. Fili tells me Kili’s been injured, can you tell me more?” 

He nodded and took her to where the young archer sat to the side, poking at his wound like youngsters often did. 

“Hello..” Linshara smiled at Fili’s brother, “I hear your got in a bit of trouble.”

Kili first smiled then frowned at her. “Don’t mother me, Lin.” He somewhat growled. 

“Sorry, sorry…” Linshara tried to hide a smile but failed. “Can I take a look? Maybe I can help heal you?” 

He nodded, letting go of his wraps and leaning back. Linshara kneeled in front of him, Fili and Oin crowding back. She gingerly unwrapped the binding and observed the wound. Black pus and blood seeped from it. 

“This reminds me of that blade Radagast found.” She murmured. 

Kili looked at her, a strange shade over his eyes. She noticed it and frowned. 

“When we met him in the Trollshaws?” Kili asked quietly. 

Linshara nodded slowly, “mhm. We all need to get cleaned up and into some fresh clothes. Once that is done, I’ll clean you wound and see if I can clear out this poison and heal you.” 

Fili peered over her shoulder, “what will we tell the Humans of your...abilities?” He whispered. 

“Same thing I told you in the beginning...I’m a wizard’s apprentice.” She replied softly. 

Fili nodded. 

“I’ll be right back,” she smiled at Kili and stood up. Fili and Oin moved to the young dwarf’s side as she went over to Bard. 

“Do your have any clothes to spare? And a place where they can wash off the grime? I’ll need to tend to the wounded one in particular.” She asked gently. 

Bard nodded, “I’ll show you, come with me.”

Linshara nodded and followed Bard to a room in the back. Soon enough she managed to coax everyone into at least wiping themselves with a clean cloth and putting on some clean clothes, while she, Fili and Oin tended to Kili after having washed themselves. For a moment both she and Fili were tempted to share the room while ‘washing’ themselves but thought better of it. The others were a few wooden walls away, they were in a stranger’s house and it was not the time to be selfish. That would simply have to wait.


	16. From Esgaroth To Erebor, Part 2

Kili’s condition worsened through the night, keeping Linshara, Fili and Oin from resting. The Jedi tried to meditate on the problem, but no guidance from the Force came. Bard and his children provided every kind of herb and remedy they knew of and had, but nothing made a difference. Thorin was getting restless. Linshara couldn’t blame him to be honest, Durin’s day was coming soon and they were nowhere near on their way or equipped and still had the dragon to face. 

Fili was in agony, watching the brother he was supposed to protect fade slowly from an unknown poison that was claiming him. Linshara wished dearly for Gandalf’s guidance at this point, to help her young friend and her lover. One image kept replaying in her head and she wondered what it was telling her. 

She saw long blue-white robes, a long head cowl covering the very colourful and intricately designed head of a Voss mystic. She sat crosslegged near Kili’s bed, who steadily looked worse, chalk pale, his eyes covered with a grey sheen. In her mind she was going over everything she could remember learning about the Voss in her years as a Jedi, as a scholar.

In tune with the Force but never attributing themselves to either side of it, but rather walking both sides of it in seemingly flawless harmony. That wasn’t it though. What was it? She needed to heal Kili quickly, but how? What little she knew of healing was already performed to no avail. 

Suddenly, it came to her. The image of the Voss Shrine of Healing, Voss healers leaning over a body, something flowing from them into the body on the bed. 

~Life essence….~ 

Suddenly she opened her eyes and jumped. “Could that be it?” She murmured to herself as Fili and Oin came over. 

“Could what be it, kazal?” Fili looked at her curiously. 

She slowly unwrapped her legs from underneath herself and stepped over to Kili who was now barely breathing. 

“There is one thing I haven’t tried. Bear in mind I’m not a healer and this is a highly dangerous procedure that may not work. There is a technique...sharing one’s life essence to heal another.” She put her palm against Kili’s forehead. It was cold and clammy. 

“One of you will have to share.” Linshara looked over at the assembled dwarves. 

She knew who’d offer up first, there was no doubt. 

“Take mine.” Fili said, his face serious, concerned. 

Linshara looked over at Thorin who’d joined them. “What will it do to Fili?” 

“He will be temporarily weakened but should recover quickly.” She said, sending Fili a gentle smile. 

Thorin nodded, “very well, proceed. Oin will stay with you, the rest of us will go procure us weapons and armour.” 

“The only place that houses such is the Armoury which is under lock and key.” Bard interrupted. 

Thorin and Dwalin shared a look. 

“We will go at nightfall.” Thorin said at which he was drawn into another argument with Bard. 

Linshara shook her head in annoyance. “Balin, close the drapes please. Oin, get some water, rest of you, give us room.” 

Everyone readily did so, leaving Oin, Fili and Linshara with Kili. They could hear Bard arguing with Thorin and Dwalin in the background, Balin trying to calm them down. 

Linhara took a deep breath and beckoned Fili over to her side. She palmed his cheek quickly and kissed him hard. “Whatever happens, don’t move until it’s over.” 

“How will I know?” He asked, quickly embracing her. 

She shrugged a little, “we’ll know...I hope. Are you ready?”  


He shook his head, “no. But let’s do it anyway. Do you not have to...how did your call it, me...dee..” he frowned a little, “prepare?” 

“We don’t have time, Fili.” She sighed. 

He nodded, “Mahal give us strength.” 

Linshara settled between the prone Kili and the kneeling Fili, placing a hand over Kili’s wounded leg, and one over Fili’s heart. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to focus. She’d have to serve as a conduit for the transferral, that much she knew. She prayed that the Force showed her the way, else she may end up killing Fili in the process, effectively ridding Thorin of any heirs. 

Deep inside herself she reached and felt a surge of energy flow through her, on one side the shadow poked at her mind, pokes slowly turning to hits and jabs, she knew now what was taking Kili. The shadow, morgul power. On the other side, she felt golden light comforting her, surging on to meet the darkness, filled with light, with love. She drew on the light, not daring to pull as hard as she could for fear of killing Fili, and pushed against the darkness. 

Her head fell back, her eyes opened, but she saw nothing, as if blinded by the battle she was channeling. She could feel Fili’s hand grip tightly at hers, to keep it from slipping. She grit her teeth, a groan escaping her as they pushed at the black infection as hard as they could. It fought against them, thrashed, rammed, anything to keep its vile grip on the young dwarf. Linshara expanded much of her own healing energy in the transfer to assist. 

This lead to her eventually losing consciousness and falling to the ground. 

She didn’t know how long she’d been out of it. It was incessant shaking and quiet calling that finally brought her to her senses. 

“Miss...miss, miss please wake up!” A child pleaded. 

Linshara couldn’t see anything, just white light. ~A child...children...Bard’s children!~ Her mind slowly revved into action. “Ungh…” 

“Miss, PLEASE wake up!” 

Slowly, Linshara blinked, the fuzz clearing out of her eyes. She found herself staring into the wide, scared blue eyes of Tilda. 

“Tilda…” Linshara groaned, “what is it? What’s happened?” 

“Oh thank the gods. Miss we were very worried.” Tilda sat on the bed. “They couldn’t wait for you, you were out cold too long so they left.” 

Linshara sat up slowly, rubbing her aching head, feeling as if she was drained. “Wait...wait.” She placed a hand on Tilda’s shoulder. “What happened to Kili? The wounded one?” 

“He woke up a little after your passed out.” Sigrid rushed into the room, barricading the door. “They decided to raid the armoury during the night and were caught. They were brought before the Master and Da’ said the Master gave them weapons, armour and a boat. They sailed out this morning.” 

Linshara noticed the barricading, “how long’s it been since I passed out? Why are your barricading the door?” 

“It’s been almost a day, Miss.” Tilda said, getting off of her bed. 

Linshara followed suit and gingerly stood up. ~Means they could almost be at the mountain. The dragon is awake...it will be a bloodbath.~ She thought to herself. “Where’s your father?” 

“They say he’s been arrested.” Sigrid said worriedly. 

“Arrested, why?” 

“The Master’s never liked him.” Sigrid looked over at her. 

~It’s a trap.Get the dwarves to the mountain to the dragon’s reach, trap Bard so he can’t help his town.~ Linshara thought as she paced unconsciously. 

Bain showed up at that moment from below. “Da’s in jail!” 

All three children looked to Linshara with fear and worry. The Jedi felt torn. She wanted to race after the dwarves. But at the same time, she couldn’t abandon these kids until they were safe, or at least with their father. To boot, Gandalf was nowhere within the range of her senses. 

~Damn it!~ 

Suddenly, she felt a great darkness erupt and head towards them. The ground and the water shook, there was a loud roar in the air. The very air itself grew hotter. The dragon was coming. The dwarves set the dragon loose. They were too far away to sense. She looked at the three frightened faces, her decision made. 

“Bain, get you sisters down to the boat and start out of town, right now. I’ll go find your father. Where’s the jail?” She placed her hand on the young boy’s shoulder. “You must be brave for your sisters,” she whispered. 

Bain gulped, nodding. He explained how to get to the jail quickly, and ushered his sisters over. Linshara quickly fastened her scabbard and sword, removed the barricades with ease. Turning to glance at Bain one last time, “I’ll find you. Go!” 

That said she rushed out of the house, down the wooden gangway. A mighty roar stopped her in her tracks however. There it was, enormous, golden and deadly. Smaug the Terrible as the dwarves called him. He was as terrible as he was fascinating. She felt a sharp stab in her mind and body suddenly, darkness almost overwhelming. Quickly she steeled herself, realizing she needed to get to Bard still. 

After a few hurried turns, people fleeing their homes and on boats, she stopped short of a statue. She saw an empty boat with something covered in it. She removed the cloth, revealing a long black arrow inside. As she touched it she had a brief vision of a man atop of a burning city, with a four edged catapult of sorts firing at the dragon. 

The arrow had been in Bard’s house before, she’d seen it hanging there. She took the arrow with her and dashed over to the jail. 

As she climbed the stairs to the bridge-like jail, she heard a, “halt!” 

Linshara looked up and sighed. She didn’t have time for a peaceful solution. So she pushed out with her arm, making the guard and two others behind him slam into each other and through the wooden wall. Linshara stepped into the guard house, the one remaining guard pointing his spear at her. She sighed and grabbed at him through the force and slammed him into the wall knocking him out. She heard Bard’s surprised cursing as she stepped over. 

“What was that?” He stared at her in shock briefly. 

She shook her head, and waved her hand over the bars, the doors falling aside. “I’ll explain later. The dragon’s about to descend on the town. The people are evacuating.” 

He grabbed her upper arm, “my children?”

“I’ve charged Bain with keeping the girls safe and to get them out of town. I’ll catch up to them soon as we leave here. Needed to free you first.” She explained and handed him the black arrow. 

He took the arrow from her, a mix of surprise and gratitude as he looked down at her. 

“Thank you, Lady Linshara. You are a wonder in its own right. I hope to see you again in more peaceful circumstances.” He spoke earnestly. 

Linshara smiled, “and I you, Master Bard. But right now, I wish you good aim, you have to fulfill a promise made by your ancestor. Go. I will go find the others.” 

That said, they both descended down the stairs quickly, Bard running off towards the Armoury while Linshara reached out mentally, trying to locate the little bardlings. 

She had to dodge and jump the occasional wall of flame that reared up, what from the dragon what from burning wood. Linshara saw the boat with the children ahead of her, it having slammed into a larger, grandiose boat. She ran over to them quickly. 

The boat had slowed enough for her to get on it without too much rustling. She briefly embraced the two scared girls then refocused on the big boat. The man with stringy orange hair and frilly outfit and the smaller blacker version of him were urrounded by darkness. She couldn't see their eyes though. Linshara pushed the boat away through the force as subtly as she could, to allow both to pass. 

The Jedi moved closer to Bain and helped him row. "I freed your father, he's gone after the dragon." She told the young man. 

He was doubtful, moving to speak but Linshara interrupted. "He will slay the beast. We have to focus on you three and the townsfolk, he would want that." 

Slowly Bain nodded and continued rowing. 

Linshara had no idea in actuality whether Bard would or not but it seemed like a noble thing to get the young man to strive for. Over the dragon soared and roared, burning and destroying as he went. She kept her senses on Bard as much as she could, he was climbing the tower. 

As her boat and most of the others managed to flee the burning town Linshara touched her hand to the water and focused. Suddenly the boats seemed as if pushed by a wave closer to the shore. It was then the dragon roared and wailed painfully and spun in the air then plummeted towards a fiery grave, destroying the tower Bard was balancing on in the process, toppling it over into the burning below. 

"Da!" 

"Nooooo!" Tilda and Sigrid's screams joined the wailing of others.

  



	17. Halls Of The Mountain King

**_Previously:_ **

_"Da!"_

_ "Nooooo!" Tilda and Sigrid's screams joined the wailing of others. _

 

* * *

 

 

At once, Bain and Linshara reached for Sigrid and Tilda whose subconscious movements rocked the boat as they reached in the direction of their fallen father. Linshara felt Sigrid struggle against her embrace.

Mentally she tried to sense if Bard was still alive or not but it was difficult to feel his life force with all the mayhem. Her mind reached out through the inferno that engulfed the city, touching every soul on the way, attempting to find it’s goal. All these people, all these emotions. Even with her training it was hard, but finally she sensed him.

"Sigrid! Sigrid, calm down, your father's alive." The girl suddenly froze and looked at the Jedi warily, the other two children looking at her too in a mix of disbelief and hope.

"Bard's alive." Linshara repeated slowly releasing Sigrid.

The elder daughter seemed almost seething. "Do not lie to us. How can you tell?"

"I'm a wizard in training remember?" Linshara smiled and put a placating hand on Sigrid's shoulder. "You need to trust me, he's alive. Now let's get to shore, hm? Bard will make his way to us."

Bain and Sigrid exchanged looks before the girl nodded, obviously reluctant to not go back and look for her father. Eventually they continued rowing. It took them a while s to finally reach the safety of the shore which was by now littered with debris, various flotsam and jetsam.

"Are you really sure he's alive?" Tilda asked quietly as they made shore and Linshara was helping them out of the boat.

The Jedi kneeled down to the girl's eye level. "I am certain of it. You will see him soon, little Tilda." Linshara said as gently as she could.

In her mind she was trying to discover where Bard was. He made it to the shore further down and was slowly making his way to them. She was brought out of it by Tilda taking her courting braid into her hand and looking at it.

"That is a dwarvish braid. You and Prince Fili are courting." She stated a very obvious fact very seriously. "When I am old enough I will be courted by Prince Kili."

Linshara surpressed a laugh, "I think you may need to ask what he thinks of the idea first, or if your father will agree."

She could see Bain and Sigrid sniggering out of the corner of her eye. At least they were distracted and not giving into worry. But a worry gnawed at her. She needed to get moving. The longer the dwarves were in that mountain the more dangerous it was.

Thorin was already battling darkness, but that mountain, now that she was closer to it, was fraught with an evil aura. Spirits only knew what was going on in there now. She needed to find out and fast.

The small dark one with stringy hair was saying something. Linshara focused back to the situation at hand and stood up, stepping closer to him as Sigrid rounded her siblings up. At one point he looked at her then to others in his irate speech, all weasly pretense. Linshara had thought initially he was being confounded too, but it turned out he really was just a corrupt, two-faced weasel. One didn't need to be a Force user to notice that.

The orange haired one though, she wasn't so sure about, but he was nowhere in sight. The black one tried to pull Tilda away from Sigrid. Instinctively Linshara stepped into his path.

"Step back." Her tone was low, her eyes hard set.

"Or what? Don't you know who I am?" The weasel countered.

"Yes, the errand boy. Step back." Linshara took a step closer to him and he took one back raising his hand as if to strike her.

Before she could do much to deflect the would be blow, a familiar presence crept behind the weasel.

"Now now, Alfrid, that's not nice." Bard spoke in an authoritative tone as he lowered the man's hand.

"DA!" Three children rushed into Bard's arms.

"Come here!" He embraced them tightly, kissing the top of each one's head.

In an instant Alfrid's mind switched and he grabbed Bard's hand rising it in the air.

"The Dragonslayer lives!"

Linshara deftly stepped back through the burgeoning crowd who wanted to thank Bard. He and the kids were safe, her duty to them complete. As she turned to the mountain, she felt a shift in the Force. It was as if an invisible hand was moving pieces into place, a feeling all too familiar. The feeling grew stronger the more she focused on the mountain. She needed to go, now.

So she pulled her hood back on and stepped away slowly, in an ironic way grateful that Alfrid's antics were keeping people occupied. She broke into a run when she got far enough away, her mind focused on searching for her friends, for Fili. Something dark was stirring in there and she didn't like it.

It took her about an hour to reach the Gate of Erebor. Briefly, she wondered if Gandalf was anywhere near but could not feel his calming presence in the Force.

"Halt!" She heard Dwalin bellow from above. "What business have you with the Kingdom of Erebor?"

She looked at the barricaded gate. It was newly made, not a few hours ago. And now Dwalin's question?

~Kingdom of Erebor? You are thirteen....~ Linshara thought as she removed her hood.

"My business is with Princes Fili and Kili. Must I state the reasoning too, oh Gatekeeper Dwalin?" Her tone was dry, her eyes focused on the bald dwarf peering at her from the makeshift battlements.

Something was wrong with him. He was angry yet subdued, suspicious yet obedient, a dark haze radiated from him, something which wasn't there before. Her insides tightened.

Another presence joined him above, Balin. He peered down at her.

"We'll throw ye a rope, lass." He smiled sadly at her.

At least he didn't radiate the same.

"No need, one moment." She took a brief glance at the stone protrusions and took a few steps back, closing her eyes.

She broke into a Force powered run and with a few fast, long, also Force powered leaps she jumped and flipped over the battlements.

She looked over at the sons of Fundin, "I am happy you're alive, gentlemen. Where are the others?"

The atmosphere was pressing on her from all sides.

"We are glad you are well too, lass. The other are further in. Let me show you." Balin offered.

Linshara raised a blonde eyebrow, feeling a lot of anxiety from Balin and a fervent wish she follow him. So she nodded.

"Alright, lets go."

“Balin, what’s going on?” Linshara whispered as they disappeared around a corner.

His eyes were deep with sadness as he finally turned to her, “it has taken its hold, the Dragon Sickness. Thorin has completely fallen under its spell, he has completely lost himself, Kili and Dwalin seem to be under its spell too, and the Brothers Ri. Only Fili, Bilbo, Bofur, Bifur and I managed to retain a sense of ourselves.”

“I was told the sickness was only upon Thorin’s line directly, the holders of one of the Seven Rings.” She whispered back.

He shook his head with a heavy sigh, “no lass, all of our kind is susceptible to its pull, the Durins only more heavily so.”

While that was certainly true, something didn’t make sense to Linshara. Kili didn’t have the proverbial bad bone in his body. She had to see for herself.

“Take me to them.”

“Lass.” Balin clearly feared for her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling a rush of fondness for him. “I will be fine, Balin. Have faith.”

Finally he nodded his acquiescence and lead her deeper into the halls of the Mountain King. First they entered a makeshift armoury/eating hall, where the Ri brothers and Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur sat.

“Lin!” Bofur was first off the bench and rushing to embrace her, “i’s good t’ see yeh lass. So good yer with us!”

She grinned and embraced him warmly, happy she could not sense the strange taint on him.

“It’s good to finally be here, my friend. Hello everyone,” she waved at them a little.

Bifur was the only one who gave her a feral half grin and waved back, the only one, aside from Bofur who didn’t radiate the taint. The others almost didn’t notice her. What in the hells was that?

“Bofur, Balin, where are the others?” She asked with a dose of worry.

Balin motioned for her to follow him again, while Bofur with obvious reluctance returned to sit with Bifur. Linshara’s chest tightened at the sight, her gut clenching as they descended towards what seemed to be a throne room where Thorin was speaking animatedly.

She and Balin descended, and crossed a long stone bridge slowly. There, Thorin was roaring angrily at Fili and Kili, Bilbo standing by Thorin’s side, trying very hard to contain his anxiety and fear.

“And yet it is still not found!” Thorin almost foamed at the mouth, then stopped himself as he saw them approach. “Ah, good, you are here. We cannot find the Arkenstone.”

Linshara looked at the group assembled. Thorin, he was completely under the dark influence now, the inherent light he once held but a mere spark. Kili, he was healed, she could tell, but his mind seemed warped and he was radiating the grey taint heavily. Fili was torn between the loyalty to his uncle and brother, to his people, to her - between anger and love and fear. He wanted to go to her, but was clearly leery of the maddening Thorin.

It was Bilbo who was the most curious one though. He seemed most preocupied with not letting on he had something. Could he have actually found the Arkenstone? If so why was he hiding it from Thorin?

“I see…” She stated calmly.

Thorin glared at her. “Find it!”

“What did you say?” She stepped between Fili and Kili.

He glared down at her menacingly, “find...it! You have skills none of us do, you will find it and if any one of the company has taken it, you will tell me. I will be avenged!”

“I am not your subject, Thorin. I am your ally!” She took the few steps up until they were more or less eye level. “Do you doubt the loyalty of your kin?” There was something in his eyes, something very wrong, very familiar, a brief purple spark.

Bilbo clenched as Thorin passed him. The Dwarf king looked ready to answer her but instead withdrew, taking Kili with him. Linshara turned to the others, her eyes wide.

Before she could say much, however, Fili placed a hand on hers and brought a finger to his lips. “Bilbo and I will take you down to the treasury, show you where it should be.” It was a silent request to leave to a more private setting.

Slowly, Linshara nodded. Balin set out to rejoin the others, while Fili and Bilbo took Linshara down. As they stepped into the gigantic room, brimming with gold, silver, gems, jewelry, the Jedi had to take pause and admire the grandure of it all. It truly was intoxicatingly beautiful, the sight. Except it seemed to be spark purple every so often, just like Thorin’s eyes had.

Linshara stepped over to one of the piles and kneeled down. She reached out and picked up one of the coins, enclosing it in her palm. A sharp pain stabbed at her brain and she braced herself against the floor. The Sith hadn’t been talking to the gold, she realized, she could feel the Dark Side permeate the coin. He was infusing the treasure with it. The pain in her head increased as she tried to keep hold, to see what else the images would tell her, groaning as it got worse. It tapped into the existing darkness within a person and expanded on it, enveloped it, corrupting the individual who touched the gold.

Hands on both her shoulders snapped her out of it. Blinking, she dropped the coin to the floor and stepped back.

“Kazal, are you alright?” Fili placed his palm on her cheek, a look of concern on his face.

Taking a deep breath as the headache began to subside, she nodded, “I will be. Fili, who touched the gold?”

He and Bilbo seemed confused. “What do you mean?”

“Did all of you touch it?” She looked between the two.

“I..uh...more or less took a swim in it when I was running from Smaug, trying to find the Arkenstone.” Bilbo said, trying very hard not to say more. 

Fili was frowning, “I touched but a gem Thorin threw at me.”

She placed a palm on each of their cheeks, half smiling half chuckling as she looked at them, “yet you Bilbo, seem untained.” Except for that other dark presence she sensed on him. “You…” she focused on Fili.

His thick hand enclosed over hers, “I feel it creep on me. My mind is strong for now, but I do not know…”

He was referring to their talk back in Rivendell, about Thorin, about succumbing.

Linshara nodded, her eyes holding his, “I know, love. I know. If it comes to it, I will.”

~It has already come to it, but I need to know where the stone is, first.~

Fili leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. Linshara mirrored the gesture.

“So…” Bilbo was feeling like a third wheel. “What’s our plan?”

Linshara pulled back and began pacing. “Let me see if I can find the stone, then we’ll see if we can talk Thorin down from this mad seclusion he’s enacted. The Elves and the people of Dale are not your enemy.” At this she looked at both of them before resuming the pace.

“We need to act quickly, the Sith is still alive and I fear he is close. I’ve felt movements and ripples in the Force, similar to when he was hiding from me back before I arrived to Middle-Earth.” She continued.

“And when you find him?” Bilbo, ever the brave one, asked.

“Then I end him for good, his vile power cannot be allowed to flourish further.” Linshara replied with conviction.

The two men nodded. “I need to return to Thorin before he grows thoughts of further betrayal.” Fili said with a sigh.

Linshara stepped over to him, kissing him softly and embracing him. “I love you, Fili, son of Dis. We will see this through,” she whispered into his ear.

“Amralime, Linshara Thannis.” He returned the embrace, whispering in her ear, giving one extra squeeze before they parted. With a nod to her and Bilbo, he went back the way they came.

She turned to the Hobbit, who looked at her with wide eyes, words on the tip of his tongue but he was afraid, very afraid. Instead, he grabbed her hand and lead her further into the mountain as quietly as he could, down several corridors and rounding several corners. Linshara followed quietly.

As he seemed satisfied they would not be heard, he turned to her again, words failing him still.

She decided to help him. “You have it.” A quiet statement.

He nodded and carefully took out a brown wrap. Unswaddling it, he produced a large, white stone of smooth surface. Inside a myriad of colours swirled and danced. Linshara could feel the power emanate from the stone, compelling, inviting, yet not all together bad. It would serve well as a crystal for a light saber, she thought.

Quickly though she wrapped it back and returned it to his hands.

“I don’t know if I should give it to him or not, he is changed, deeply changed. Balin says it is better if it remained ‘lost’ also.” Bilbo said with relief that he could finally speak of it.

Linshara took a nearby stone and sat on it. “We need to get it out of the mountain somehow. Out of range of his rage.” She mused. “Hold onto it for now, but keep it secret as you have so far. Once I have a plan where to take it, I will let you know. For now, we must play our parts as the yarn unravels. The Sith is close, Bilbo, I am sure of it. If I manage to end him, then maybe the taint of the gold will be lifted, and off of the others. But until then, noone should touch it.”

Bilbo nodded. He was drained, tired, hungry, scared.

“Stories now will unfold, in the halls of the mountain king…..” A soft murmur carried through the light breeze that danced through the mountain.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. I Will Have War

Linshara sat on the broken battlements, crosslegged, meditating. She was tasked with keeping watch that night while the dwarves took council. It had been over a day since she arrived and many things have happened. Refugees from Esgaroth had seeped into the ruins of Dale the previous night, Bard had come to try to reason with Thorin, to ask for the part of treasure that he’d promised them during the event she was out cold for. 

It was clear to her that Bard had no knowledge of the effects of the Dragon Sickness, nor the Dark Side of the Force infused gold, he didn’t know that the brave company was almost all at odds by now as it grew darker around them. Later on, an army of elves arrived. She didn’t know where they were from but she sensed them different from the ones she’d met in Rivendell. But she felt the presence of the one who’d guided her through Mirkwood, so she assumed they had to be from there. Their minds had touched briefly and she knew him now as Thranduil, lord of the Mirkwood realm. He was so very different from Elrond and Galadriel, a lot more fierce and unchecked in his wisdom. 

So the dwarves were refusing to hold up their end of the bargain, the elves and the humans were banding together to make them. Bard didn’t want a war, she was sure of it, whereas King Thranduil...she wasn’t all that sure about. To her it seemed he would order his army to march in an instant if it was only elves around, but he had a reputation to maintain. It wasn’t until Gandalf arrived not too long ago that Linshara somewhat relaxed. Though they had not met, she could feel his mind brush hers. She briefly told him what had happened inside the mountain and he was as concerned as she was, promising he would be on the lookout for the Sith as well, though it was really her duty, to handle him. 

It was in this state that Bilbo found her, carrying a long rope. 

“They will not see reason, Lin.” He grunted in frustration. 

The poor Hobbit was at the end of his wit and strength, fighting off the overwhelming mentalities of the dwarves. 

Linshara nodded, “I will deliver you down, you do not need the rope. Remember, do not let on about the gold taint or the Sith, they do not know, and it would only cause greater hostility on their end. We all want this not to come to a head.” 

Bilbo nodded. He looked at her for a moment before leaning in and hugging her on impulse. Being more or less the same height now, Linshara burried her face in his shoulder as she returned the hug. 

“Stay safe my friend.” 

She could feel him nod into her shoulder. “Thank you, Linshara. For everything.” 

As they pulled back, the Jedi smiled and stood up, to allow him to climb to where she had been so she could deliver him down. “If it takes too long, stay with Gandalf, if they see you they’ll not let you back.”

Bilbo nodded, “I’m ready.” 

She held her arm out in front of him and closed her eyes momentarily. Tiny light swirls formed around her hand as she gripped him through the force and gently lifted. She could feel his amazement and smiled as she opened her eyes and gently held him over the battlements and lowered him to the ground across the bridge. 

~He’s coming.~ She projected to Gandalf as she watched Bilbo disappear into the night, towards Dale. 

As Bilbo disappeared out of the range of her senses, Linshara looked inwards, to the happenings inside the mountain. Thorin was having none of the sense Balin was trying to dispense, he wasn’t even registering Fili’s pleas to reconsider. A cyclic argument with no end in sight. So it went on into the night. 

Bilbo returned a little before dawn, looking harrowed and weary. She’d pulled him back as quickly and and inconspicuously as she could. 

“There is an orc army almost upon us all, Lin. Orcs said to be lead by Azog.” He whispered. 

Kneeling down to his level, she looked into his eyes, “tell me everything.” 

He lanuched into a report on the size and strength of the army as reported by Gandalf. The Elvenking didn’t seem to believe Gandalf. Bilbo said he was after a set of gems in the mountain. Bard however, according to Bilbo seemed genuinely concerned and inclined to trust Gandalf. 

“Especially after Gandalf mentioned you were his apprentice.” Bilbo half smiled at her, “you’ve had an effect on him.” 

Linshara chuckled with mild amusement. “Alright, I’ll say I’ve felt the Orc army incoming so they don’t suspect you.” 

Bilbo nodded. 

“Can you fetch someone to relieve me so I can talk to Thorin?” She asked as she went back to her position on the battlements. 

“I’ll do that right now.” 

But before he could actually go and fetch a replacement, she spoke again.

“Actually, get everyone, this is about to escalate.” Linshara looked ahead and down and saw an army of elves and men march towards them, a majestic elk and a snow-white horse trotting in front of them. 

“Goodness…” Bilbo muttered and took off down the makeshift steps hurriedly. 

Linshara quickly ducked out of sight and heard the thundering footsteps of the dwarves come up. They quickly lined up the battlements, in as full armour as they could find, looking regal and fierce at the same time. 

Below, the army stopped just above the bridge elevation, whilst the Elvenking and Bard rode up on their steeds. 

The moods of the dwarves soon molded into one, staunch loyalty to their king, eventhough it was sorely misplaced. Even Balin and her Fili appeared to stand by Thorin at this hour, though she could feel their concern. Bilbo quietly padded over to her. 

Thorin produced a majestic bow and knocked an arrow. As he released it, Linshara quickly made a motion with her hand, using the Force to have it hit the ground a little before the elk or it would have hit in straight between the eyes. 

Unawares of her interference, Thorin knocked another one, “I will put the next one between your eyes,” he growled, his anger ferocious and focused on Thranduil. 

Something was wrong, Linshara could feel something else grasping at Thorin, he was almost radiating with the Dark Side of the Force, but as if it lay upon him, rather than fester inside him. 

The dwarves cheered Thorin on in their native tongue. 

At Thranduil’s merest nod, his entire army unstrapped their bows and knocked their arrows, training them on the dwarves who ducked out of the way, all except Thorin who still held the arrow trained at Thranduil. 

~Spirits, not even I can deflect that many…~ Linshara thought with a lot of concern.

Bard glanced at Thranduil, who raised his hand a little and as one the whole army stood down with their bows. 

She and Bilbo watched through the cracks with increased interest. 

“We’ve come to tell you, the payment of your debt has been offered.” Thranduil said with a sneering, entitled, yet ever polite tone. 

His mind brushed hers again, although he didn’t acknowledge her physically, he knew she was there. 

“And accepted.” The elf added. 

Thorin still would not relent, bow and arrow trained hard, “what payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!” 

Thranduil looked over at Bard, who rode the snow-white horse with a smug look. The bowman withdrew from his coat, a large, white, shimmering crystal and held it up. 

“We have this.” He said.

Linshara could sense his great reluctance at doing this. Fili and Kili were shocked through the core. 

“They have the Arkenstone…” Fili said quietly, almost glad and terrfied at the same time. 

Kili on the other hand was brimming with fury. “Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!” 

Linshara felt a weight in her head, a familiar pain as she looked over at Thorin. She felt Bilbo’s questioning hand on her arm. Something was moving at Thorin, something close, something familiar. 

Bard replied in earnest, “and the king may have it,” he tossed it in the air, caught it as it fell down and put it back in his pocket as he spoke, “with our good will.” 

Then Bard’s countenance and inner self grew hard, “but first, he must honour his word!” 

Thorin finally lowered the bow, “they are taking us for fools,” he muttered to the dwarves. “This is a ruse. A filty lie!” He growled. “The Arkenstone is in THIS mountain! It is a trick.” 

Too focused on what was trying to ensnare Thorin further, Linshara failed to notice Bilbo walk over to them. She made a grab for him too late, looking wide eyed after the brave hobbit. 

“It’s no trick,” Bilbo said as he walked over to Thorin. “The stone is real.” 

~Bilbo..no~ She realized what he was doing. 

She wanted to interject and say it was her idea, Thorin couldn’t hurt her, but she needed to stay in his vicinity and try to combat this...whatever it was before it was too late. Bilbo knew this. Was he banking on whatever that dark thing he carried in his pocket was to get him through this? 

~No. He is just...brave...and selfless~ She felt a great rush of fondness for the little hobbit. 

Behind him, she could feel Fili extremely concerned. Only Balin, he and Bofur now retained their senses, even Bifur was rather lost, though not all together as the others were, as Thorin was. 

“I gave it to them,” Bilbo continued resolutely. 

Thorin felt angry and crushed at the same time as he looked over at Bilbo, “you….” 

Linshara was gathering the Force around her, ready to leap in if Thorin harmed Bilbo. 

Bilbo’s brilliance shined once again as he collected his wits about him, “I took it as my fourteenth share.” 

The dwarf king turned his growing darkness towards Bilbo, “you would steal from me?” 

Bilo looked at him incredulously, “steal from you? No. I may be a burglar but I’d like to think I’m an honest one.” 

“I’m willing to let it stand against my claim.” He added. 

There was anger and spite growing within Thorin. Linshara took a step forward. 

“Against your claim?” Thorin growled, a ‘how-dare-you’ look on his face. “Your claim….you have no claim over me...” Thorin dropped his bow and made for Bilbo. “You filthy rat!” 

It seemed to Linshara almost as if Thorin wasn’t talking about Bilbo’s claim but something else. 

“I was going to give it to you,” Bilbo stood his ground, “many times I wanted to, but…” 

“But what, thief?” Thorin hissed, his voice changing a tone to something all too familiar. 

“You are changed, Thorin.” Bilbo pressed, “the dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! He would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!” 

“Do not speak to me of loyalty!” Thorin growled in a foreign voice, “throw him from the ramparts!” 

That was it, the foreign voice, the invisible hand she’d been feeling, moving the pieces. Thorin was being confounded, influenced, the dragon sickness and the tainted gold only made it easier. 

The dwarves made no move. “Did you not hear me!?” Thorin pulled at Fili roughly. The golden prince struggled out of his grasp just as roughly, a look of sadness and disappointment on his face at his uncle’s actions. 

“I will do it myself!” Thorin growled. 

At this Linshara stepped forward along with everyone else, trying to pull Thorin off of Bilbo. She vaguely heard Fili yelling, ‘no!’ She however pulled back quickly as an image of yellow eyes and a bony, red skinned face flashed in her mind. 

Kallus Ruun was influencing Thorin, she felt it clearly as she touched Thorin’s shoulder. 

Gandalf’s voice boomed over the commotion suddenly, “if you don’t like my burglar, then please don’t damage him. Return him to me.” 

Fili stepped over to her, a hand on her shoulder, his eyes full of concer, for her, for Bilbo, for everyone. She nodded briefly. 

“You’re not making a very splending figure as King Under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?” Gandalf pressed on as he joined Bard and Thranduil. 

Either Ruun had stopped his attack on Thorin or Thorin was fighting him, because he stepped back and released Bilbo. Fili and Bofur quickly helped the gasping Bilbo up and lead him to the nearest rope. 

Linshara nodded to him briefly, as she refocused on Thorin. She knew what she had to do, and it would not be pleasant. In fact it would be down right dark. But she saw no other choice. The dwarves needed Thorin to lead them. Deep down, Linshara knew there was still some good in him, fighting. 

“Never again will I have dealings with wizards, or shire rats!” 

Linshara looked to the east, and south east. A familiar migraine, a vision of a great mass of orcs was coming from south east and a great mass of dwarves from the east. The dwarven leader had a long read beard, with boar tusks vowen into his long moustache. He was riding a giant hog? 

~What?~ 

The next question however, brought her back to the matter at hand. 

“Are we resolved?” Bard called. “The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?” 

Thorin looked to the east, clearly expecting something. 

~He’s stalling, waiting for the dwarven reinforcement.~ Linshara concluded. 

“Give us your answer.” Bard called again. “Will you have peace? Or war?” 

It was more than clear what he would have, and he voiced it moments later as a raven flew over to them suddenly, landing next to Thorin, who grinned almost maniacally. 

Linshara closed her eyes and sighed. The grasp at Thorin’s mind and soul was back, Ruun had reestablished his hold. Just then at the edge of the hill to the east, a dark line of small men with spears came into view, lead by a dwarf with long red hair and beard, riding a big hog. 

~Oh no…~ 

“I will have war!” Thorin growled deeply.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Remember Thorin Oakenshield

The battle below them was fierce, so much so that Linshara felt every death on that field keenly. This required her to wall herself up mentally to be able to focus at the task before her. Thorin needed to be freed from the Sith's grasp, Erebor had to join the battle.

The dwarves had been shocked when Thorin ordered the stand down instead of.joining the battle. Rage, shock, disbelief and a tiny amount of relief coursed through her staunch friends. Now all of them, bar Thorin and Dwalin sat in the main armoury, waiting.

Kili paced restlessly, picking fights which Nori picked up with ease. Gloin and Dori were at eachother's throats whereas the others, bar Fili, Oin and Bofur cheered them on or tried to pull them apart.

Linshara sat on her knees at the other end of the room, seemingly meditating. She was focusing her mind and her mastery of the Force onto her task, task she would engage in once Dwalin returned.

"Lass, can't ye 'elp?" Bofur whispered to her as he stepped over.

The blonde opened her eyes slowly and looked over at the funny hatted dwarf, "have faith, my friend." She smiled.

He didn't, she could feel it but true to himself he smiled and nodded, ambling away. Before she could refocus she could feel Fili's concerned presence next to her. He mimicked her posture and tried to say something.

She looked over at him slowly, her green eyes softening as she caught the expression of his face. While serious, his eyes were soft, concerned, loving.

Lightly, he took one of her hands into his and squeezed gently. That act alone made her realize she had to explain.

"I feel everything that's going on outside, every death, every injury, the fear, the anger, the hate. It is hard to focus unless I detach myself." She whispered to him. "I will go see Thorin once Dwalin returns, do what I must do."

He put his other hand over their clasped ones and squeezed firmly, nodding. “Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Keep everyone here,” Linshara replied in the same, hushed tones, “if I should fail, be ready to lead your people and join the battle.”

A tight squeeze of her hand, “I will be ready.” He whispered solemnly.

Linshara could feel his reluctance but also resolution. He was concerned they would not make it out if this battle alive should they go, but also determined to try. In a manner she’d come to understand was very dwarvish, he was concerned for her as well, as his kind was very protective of women, and he unabashedly considered her HIS woman.

“And the Sith?” He queried again.

Linshara sighed, “he is close, he is gripping and Thorin. The mountain somewhat shields him, but when he is at the gate he is vulnerable. If I manage to break Thorin from his grasp, he will be even more dangerous. A confrontation between us is inevitable until only one of us remains standing.”

She knew in her heart her words were very dark, a very dangerous path to even consider, but there was no other choice, she knew. She had to eliminate him or he would ally himself with the great evil of this world and he would be all but unstoppable.

“Linshara,” he leaned in closer, she could feel the full heat of him now and dearly wished they were alone, “I am not foolish enough to fervently believe that we will survive this. However, should we do so, will you consider becoming part of my family? Part of the Durin line? I know our courtship is barely in its infancy but I have come to know you since and I would consider no other even close to worthy.”

She looked over at him, her mental defences softening, as did her face. Green eyes locked on blue and she leaned closer to him, leaning her forehead against his. “I would be honored to, Fili. I would have no other.”

He pulled back palming her cheek with one gloved hand gently. Leaning in he kissed her softly, pouring in what emotion he could into it. Linshara leaned into the kiss, echoing the motion and sentiment, to show him she loved him back equally.

Leaning their foreheads together as they pulled back, they heard Dwalin stomp in, cursing everything and everyone there was to be cursed. His talk with Thorin hadn’t gone well.

Linshara and Fili embraced each other tightly before they both stood up and nodded to each other. She threw her barriers up again as she watched Fili walk over to the other dwarves, gathering them around him. Quietly, she slipped out of the armoury and headed to find Thorin.

Once outside the armoury, she stopped for a moment, reaching out with her senses. Her mind scanned every room, every crevice, eventually homing onto the large source of the Dark Side. A brief image flashed in her mind, Thorin, dressed in his majestic heavy, intricately designed armour, crown on his head, royal cape on his shoulders, walking over a river...no, a floor of gold. Blinking the image away, she headed in the direction which she detected him in.

It took her a few moments to arrive to the long room, full of pillars on each side. Linshara knew the room from her vision. The floor was indeed made of gold, or just filled with it, she wasn’t sure. At the far end of it Thorin paced, muttering to himself, something about how Dwalin and all of them were wrong.

“Thorin!” Linshara walked to him resolutely, calling upon the Force.

He turned to her, waving his hand at her in a dismissive manner, “be gone from my sight, witch!”

She ignored his command, stepping closer. Stopping about two meters from him, she extended her arm towards him, just as he was about to lash out at her for ignoring his order. As he was about to grab at her with his gauntleted hand, she released her barrier and grabbed at him through the Force, lifting him up in the air, motionless.

His struggle was in vain as she kept him locked in that position. “Re...lease me, witch!”

Her tone seemed dual toned as she spoke. “No. It is time we set you free, Thorin Oakenshield.”

“I...am...king! Set...me….down.” He gasped.

Closing her eyes, Linshara took a deep breath. As her eyes opened again, they were glowing a bright gold light, “not until I find you!”

Focusing her mind she bore into his own violently, smashing through the layers of haze, confusion and confounding. Her whole body began to glow a soft gold as they stood like that, motionless.

 

_***Inside Thorin’s Mind*** _

At first she saw only smudges of gray, black and off white as the image slowly formed in front of her. Slowly, they formed into familiar halls and pathways. Only they were fully built and erect, bustling with life. There was Thorin, his hair raven black, beard long down to his waist. It was clear that she was looking at a memory. The young Thorin was talking to an older dwarf, who was similar in look and stature but more wide and square built.

“Thrain?” She murmured to herself.

Suddenly two hands grasped at her wrists and spun her around, pinning her against the nearest pillar. She realized they were in the hall with the golden floor, only in the past, probably before the Desolation of Smaug, by her guess. What stared at her was a harrowed, dirty, angry version of the Thorin she knew glaring and growling at her.

“Get out of my head, you fell abomination!” He pressed her back against the pillar heavily.

Fili was strong and built like a brick, but Thorin was the proverbial mountain.

“Thorin, the Sith is controlling you. The gold has been infused with the Dark Side of the Force. It is feeding off of your anger and your sorrow. Your susceptibility to the Gold Sickness. This isn’t you.” She poked calmly, not wanting to use the Force to push him away from herself.

“Do not tell me what I am…” he snarled, his breath tickling her face. “What’s the matter, little Jedi? Cannot control me like you control my nephew?”

Linshara stared into his once clear blue eyes, “I do not control Fili, nor have I ever. But your past is controlling you! How long have you been stuck in this image?”

He seemed to falter a little, “do not…”

“What happens after this?” She pressed.

His jaw tightened, he was gnashing his teeth together. She felt unnaturally warm all of a sudden, not just herself but the air around them.

She searched his face and found it contorting in pain, he was fighting. “The dragon comes after this, doesn’t he?”

A gauntleted hand grasped around her throat. “Stop….”

“It’s the last fond memory you have of this place?” Linshara continued to push.

The hand on her throat tightened. “I commanded you to stop.”

“No, I will not. Even if the Sith wasn’t pulling your strings this is not a healthy way to live!” She countered, grabbing his hand at her throat and slowly removing it, twisting it aside.

“It is the only happy memory, I have! You cannot steal it from me!” He growled and grasped with his other hand at the hand that twisted his.

She grabbed his other hand with hers and twisted it too, “that is not true and you know it! You had a good life in Ered Luin! Remember the happiness you felt when Fili and Kili were born! When Dis married Vili.”

He faltered, “no…”

Linshara pressed, digging deeper into his mind, for that sliver of a memory of Ered Luin, forcing it to resurface. He fought her, using his heavily armoured leg to push at her midsection and kick her away, but it was too late. She had caught the edge of the memory and pressed it forward in his mind.

“Noooooo!” He howled as he fell to the floor, hands grasping at his head.

Recovering from the kick, Linshara slowly stood up, her mind forcing her way deeper into his. “Remember Ered Luin! Remember Dis, Vili, Fili and Kili! Remember your days with Dwalin, your brother in all but blood, remember Balin, ever your friend and advisor! Remember!”

The image around them began changing, slowly, with no small amount of difficulty. He both wanted to remember and didn’t. Linshara knew it was Ruun’s influence, try to hold onto the dwarf king, so she pressed harder, pushing the memory forward.

At first an image of a mountain range, filled with greenery, with forests and dales, nooks and crannies teeming with life and joy, shallow rivers and rivulets, deep lakes and snow covered peaks. Linshara pushed it further towards the Dwarven stronghold, its architecture quite different yet not entirely dissimilar to Erebor’s. There was a young dwarven woman, with light, black, braided beard on the side and under her jaw with two young dwarflings. The slightly older one had golden blonde hair and was practicing braiding the female’s hair, while the other, younger and dark haired stood a little to the side with a young looking Thorin. He was teaching the young dwarf how to aim his bow and knock the arrows properly.

Linshara couldn’t help a smile at the young Fili and Kili, they were quite adorable as youngsters. Some of her fondness must have rubbed off on Thorin who was no longer rolling on the floor grasping at his head. He was slowly coming to and watching the scene unfold.

“Look at them, they are so happy. Kili is almost beaming with joy at his uncle teaching him archery.” Linshara spoke softly.

Slowly Thorin stood up, his eyes glued to the scene, “it was the day I finally relented and agreed to teach him. The little bugger had been at my back about it for months.”

Looking over she could feel Thorin’s eyes soften. The dark was a little lessened, she could feel it. Now to amp up the memories. It seemed his fondest, post Desolation were those of his nephews.

“Show me Fili, I know you watched him train with Dwalin.” She pressed, waiting to tether the memory when it appeared.

The image started to change, but it couldn’t fully form. Ruun was interfering again. Linshara grabbed Thorin’s hand. “Remember! Remember Thorin Oakenshield, the loving uncle, the protector, the friend, the advisor.”

There it was, the sliver of a memory surfacing, she closed her eyes momentarily, to help the image reform.

There was Fili, slightly older than in the previous image. His hair was longer, braided in much the same fashion as it was today, his moustache and beard only starting to grow. He was bare chested, glistening with sweat as he sparred with Dwalin. Even at that age, Fili was a smart, tactical combatant as he dodged and parried the larger dwarf with gusto.

To the side, Thorin sat on a stone bench, throwing out instructions every so often, puffing on his long pipe.

There were tears on Thorin's face now as he stood beside her reliving his memory. She could feel the love in his heart he held for his eldest nephew, the admiration and friendship for Dwalin. Dwalin was the brother he got, while losing his own brother Frerin and brother-in-law Vili. He felt remorseful and happy at the same time.

“You are not your grandfather, Thorin. Yes, you are susceptible, that cannot be helped, but you are not them, you are stronger than that. You have had a good life in Ered Luin despite of the hardship. You cannot forget all the good that you did, Thorin. The good inside you that is still there, I can feel it.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, conflict clearly written on his face. “I cannot forget what Smaug did to my people, what Thranduil did NOT do for my people in our hour of need.”

“Noone is saying you should forget, but you should not let it control you, you should not live in a past long gone, you are better than this. Your Company, your nephews, your people deserve better from you!” Linshara continued emphatically.

He grasped at his head, grunting, “but the gold...all that wealth, Linshara…”

She smiled slightly at the sound her name, she was no longer a witch. This was a good sign.

“All that gold is not worth the lives of your people. It was not worth when the dragon came, it is not worth now. War is upon you, the forces of evil are outside right at this moment, taking the lives of your kind, the elves and the humans. And you are here like a coward shored up in your mountain, while lives are lost. There will nobody to blame but yourself this time, should they fall.” Linshara rounded him so she could face him fully, her hands on his, slowly removing them from his head.

“I know how you had to drag your grandfather from the gold when the dragon was destroying everything. You yourself had to drag him away from the very thing that is keeping you locked up in this mountain now. Remember!” Linshara urged.

He looked down at his hands, her own still on his wrists. “I could not believe he would choose gold over his people…” he murmured softly.

The hold on him was almost gone.

“Yet you are doing the same now…” Linshara responded in kind.

Suddenly, he looked up at her, ferocity and determination growing in his eyes, in his features. “No! I am not my grandfather! I will not sit idly by while my people are slaughtered. Durin’s people do not flee from a fight!”

Thorin Oakenshield rose to his full height, the majesty she saw in him returned.

“I will be a proper king to my people, I will not fail them, not for all the gold, not anymore!” He spoke as much to himself, as he did to her, looking at her with newfound reverence.

Linshara smiled, nodding resolutely at him.

“I am not my grandfather!” He stated.

“If you feel your resolve slip, Thorin, remember the good in your life, remember the people who need you, your company, your kin, your nephews. Remember Thorin Oakenshield.” Linshara stepped over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Thank you, Linshara.” He spoke softly as he embraced her, tightly, “forgive me for all my wrongdoings towards you.”

“All is forgiven, Thorin. Now let's get back out there. You have a people to lead, I have a Sith to deal with.” She pulled back slightly, looking at a free dwarf, smiling.

He nodded resolutely. Linshara closed her eyes and focused, pulling out of his mind, images around her hazy and fading.

 

_***Back in the Hall*** _

Linshara dropped to her knees, and Thorin fell to the floor with a loud thud. Both were gasping for air trying to regain their senses. The trip into Thorin’s mind gave her new insight both into the King Under The Mountain and her future husband and his brother. Something she looked forward to exploring once this was done.

Finally, both coming about, they looked at each other, Linshara on one knee, Thorin still on the ground about a meter from her. As they caught each other’s eyes, he nodded at her slowly and she nodded back. Slowly she rose to her feet, looked at him briefly then turned and left the room. He was asking for a moment to compose himself before going back out and she would give it to him.

She returned to Fili and the others quickly. As he saw her Fili looked at her expectantly at which she nodded with a small smile. He answered with one in kind.

And they waited….

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Up In Old Dale

It didn’t take Thorin long to compose himself. The dwarves waited patiently after Fili gave the order to wait, showing the full effect of his leadership potential. He was calm, collected, thoughtful. So for now, even under the influence of the gold, they followed. 

Linshara paced in the background looking for ways to locate the Sith. She needed to deal with him soon, lest his hold on Thorin returns. She kept seeing an image in her mind, of a small rectangular path outside of the mountain, overlooking a giant statue. The Force was telling her something, but as usual, too early for her to make the connection. She needed to do something first. She needed to find Kallus Ruun. 

Before she could do much, however, she felt Thorin slowly approaching. His heavy footsteps echoed the corridors. As he rounded the corner and slowly stepped inside, they could all see he’d shed his ‘kingly’ visage. He was dressed again in a warrior’s outfit. He was one of his people again. As he noticed him, Kili quickly got to his feet. 

“I will not hide,” Kili began emphatically, “behind a wall of stone, while others fight OUR battles FOR us!” His tone grew in intensity as he approached Thorin. “It is not in my blood, Thorin.” 

Linshara carefully observed the interaction, readying herself to pull them apart with the Force if necessary. Kili was still tainted, angry. 

Thorin looked down at his nephew’s face, his eyes softening, “no, it is not.” 

Genuine surprise came from Kili at his words as Thorin continued, whispering, “we are sons of Durin.” Thorin put his hand on Kili’s shoulder. 

There was that spark of love and devotion to Thorin in Kili’s heart again. Linshara relaxed a little as she felt this. Could Thorin pull Kili out of it? 

Thorin continued softly, “and Durin’s folk do not flee from a fight.” 

Slowly, uncle and nephew smiled at each other, Thorin leaning his forehead against Kili’s, a genuine sense of relief washing through both of them. 

Thorin nodded to Kili, clasping his shoulder again and stepped past him, “I have no right to ask this of any of you,” he began, his gaze though focused on his heir, his older nephew. 

He was silently asking Fili’s approval and forgiveness. Linshara looked over at her betrothed. He felt both relief and doubt at the same time. He was both angry and happy at the same time, willing and uncertain all together. 

“Will you follow me, one last time?” Thorin asked, his gaze still on Fili. 

Slowly, Fili nodded, still uncertain on the inside, Linshara felt, but willing to take a chance. He loved Thorin fiercely and was loyal to a fault. As Fili nodded, the rest of the dwarves slowly rose up, one by one, weapons leaned on their chests, nodding. 

Thorin looked at each and every one of them, a sense of immense gratitude washing over him. As Linshara stepped next to Bofur, Thorin looked over at her. 

“Will you join us, my lady Linshara? Will you join your family?” The dwarf king turned to her. 

Slowly, Linshara shook her head, “my path lies separately. I must find the Sith and dispose of him, once and for all. He is somewhere close, I can feel his presence. Unless he is ended, he will influence everything again.” She nodded slowly at Thorin. 

“Everyone, say your goodbyes then meet me at the gate, we must rejoin our brothers out there as soon as possible, arm yourselves well.” Thorin nodded, stepping over to Linshara first. “Thank you…” he said in a deep tone. 

While it was very simple, the emotions beneath the surface spoke of the true depth of his gratefulness. Linshara nodded in understanding. Each of the dwarves followed. Balin hugged her gently, a tear sliding down his cheek, Bofur spoke something in Khuzdul, but she gathered it meant something along the lines of ‘good luck’. 

Bofur and Kili both embraced her tightly, muttering words of encouragement and requests. Finally, Fili stood in front of her, a myriad of emotions displayed on his face. She knew he was afraid for her, afraid one of them wouldn’t make it, afraid neither of them would. He wanted to keep her safe and protected, yet he knew that he could not. She had her duty as did he. 

He opened his mouth to speak but found no words to describe his inner whirlwind. Instead he just pulled her into his arms as tightly as he could. “Mahal and the Force keep you safe, amralime. Come back to me, please.” His voice was a quiet, sorrow laden whisper. 

“Only if you do the same…” a tear slid down her cheek as her composure cracked as she held him. “Fight well, lead your people well, come back with your soul intact, my love.” She whispered into his ear. 

Pulling apart slightly, he pressed his lips to hers fiercely, trying to convey as much of his feelings through it as he could, savoring every moment. For that moment, Linshara allowed herself to feel, echoing his actions, putting all of herself into the kiss. 

Finally as air ran out and they separated, he leaned his forehead against hers. “Let us finish this.” He said finally, looking into her eyes. 

Linshara nodded as they pulled apart. “May the Force and Mahal protect you, Fili, son of Vili, nephew of Thorin.” 

As Fili walked away slowly, her heart thundered in her ears, pain and fear threatening to overwhelm her. She sank to her knees as he disappeared around the corner and breathed deeply, slowly rebuilding her mental and emotional walls. She had to push all distractions out of her mind. 

Opening her eyes, she saw one of the coins lying on the floor near her. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her resolve and reached for it. It burned her mentally as she grasped it in her palm and kneeled back down. Linshara held it tight and focused her mind. 

She reached outside the mountain, the coin in her hand beginning to burn physically too. She could see the battle raging outside, but the image lead her further. It passed the overlook and headed towards Dale. The skin of her hand began to split as the coin seemed to fill with electricity. Suddenly, her mind homed in on the highest point of the ruined city. 

Linshara took a deep breath as pain spread through her hand up towards her chest and she leaned forward, bracing against the floor with her other hand. He was there at the very top of Dale, hidden. He wasn’t happy with what has happened. He must have been distracted with something as he didn’t appear to notice her mental presence. 

Finally unable to take the pain further as it began stabbing at her heart, Linshara dropped the coin to the floor and opened her eyes, the image disappearing. Breathing deeply, she straightened up and flexed her severely cramped hand. As she rubbed it with her other hand, she mentally sought out the exit she’d seen. She remembered Bilbo telling her about the hidden door, the proverbial side exit they’d come through initially. 

Not seeing another option, Linshara decided to try for that exit to avoid going through the heat of the battle itself. Flexing her arm a little bit more, she drew her saber and headed out of the room, flexing and flourishing her hand, eventhough it was not her main sword hand. If it came to it, it may very well become one, it needed to be flexible and warmed up. The Jedi followed her instinct as she searched for the exit. After a few minutes of searching, she found a recently barricaded rectangular hole in the side of the mountain. 

Sheathing her blade, she extended her left hand, to test how she wielded the Force and focused, sending out a focused push. A stream of energy left her hand and she winced a little, but it had the desired effect as it blew the stones outward and down the mountain side. Linshara shook her hand and slowly exited, using extra effort to shield herself against the outpour of emotions of the battle below and her own desire to mentally reach out and check on Fili. 

Taking a deep breath, she started down the side of the mountain. She reached the giant statue, in which steps were carved into, relatively quickly. The battle raged beside her as she used the Force to propel her run, to get her to Dale quickly. Giant creatures were heading towards the city, wearing what she could only describe as ancient, makeshift catapults. If the dwarves and the elves were scared it was nothing compared to the sheer fear the humans were emanating. As she neared the city, she realized she’d need to do some powerful acrobatics and Force boosts in order to enter the city without going through the enemy amassed at the gate. 

She heard loud screeching approaching from the opposite direction suddenly. Looking up she saw something that nearly threw her for a loop. 

~Giant mynocks?~ She looked at the flying creatures in wonder. 

Quickly though as they approached, she realized they weren’t mynocks. They were giant bats. If she managed to seize control of the mind of one, she could get it to carry her over the battle to the top of Dale. In theory. 

Reaching out with her right hand, she focused on a bat nearest incoming. The creature’s mind was distorted and full of anger as she made connection, her hand glowing slightly. Soon though it yielded to her invasion and came to a stop as it approached her. Linshara grabbed one of its legs with her left hand, the other touching the creature’s belly briefly, imprinting a suggestion to it. 

As it took off, she searched out with her mind. She could clearly see him in his full height and glory, he’d commandeered a group of orcs and goblins that had poured into the city and he’d rounded up a group of women and children and several men. With no small amount of surprise she realized she knew those presences. Several of them in any regard. Bain, Sigrid, Tilda and Bard himself. 

They have captured the leader of men and brought him to the Sith to face judgement. Bain and the girls were lined up in front of the Sith, along with three other children and two women. Bard and the men lined up behind them, weapons pointed at various parts of them. Kallus paced the line of women and children, demanding surrender of the armies or he would torture and murder the women and children in front of them. Linshara briefly wondered why he hadn’t just forced them into it through the Force. He must have been too distracted or tired, or even injured, that could have been a possibility. 

She neared the site quickly and let go of the bat which was now released of the Force suggestion. Falling through the air she extended her saber and shifted her weight to her legs, gathering the Force within her. 

~Oh Living Force, flow through me, use me as your vessel,~ she called out mentally as she slammed into the ground feet first, the rest of her body leaning over the crouch, her left hand touching the ground and emitting a circular push through the Force in every direction around her, as strong as she could muster. 

Everyone fell back and to the ground in various states of injury. Slowly, Linshara looked up, then at Bard. “Run!” 

Before anyone else the orcs and goblins moved. Linshara moved at the same time, executing a flurry of motion, grabbing pieces of stone and rock around her with the Force and hurling them at the enemy. The orcs and goblins stood no chance against the forceful impacts of heavy objects the Jedi hurled at them. 

Hair dishevelled and breathing deeply, Linshara felt alive, the Force coursing through her. Bard was on his feet untying his children, the rest of the men doing the same to the others who’d survived her landing. 

Linshara looked at Bard with no small degree of urgency, “run!” She yelled as she felt Kallus Ruun stir.

“Well, well…” Kallus slowly got to his feet, theatrically wiping his robes of dirt. He’d done some work on them. If Linshara was honest they were quite regal and impressive, even if they were black and red and entirely sinister looking. “The little Jedi bitch returns.” He chuckled, seeming ignoring the scarpering humans. 

Linshara felt Bard hesitate, “go, see to your people. You still have a battle to win. Go!” The Jedi gently pushed Bard through the Force. “This is my fight.” 

“You should listen to her, Bard of a failed bloodline. After I deal with this annoyance, I will come and find you and tear you and your family bloodvessel from bloodvessel until you beg for death and I will keep you alive long enough for several repeats.” The red skinned man grinned ferally at Bard. 

Still uncertain he should, Bard finally left the eerily quiet scene. Down in the lower levels of the city the battle raged, yet right around them, the quiet was deadly. The Sith was like most of his kind, arrogant and entirely too focused on her to care for anything else at the time, overly confident that he could deal with whatever comes. 

“Now then little Jedi, how shall I kill you? Should I sample that delicious flesh of yours first? Hmmm…” He slowly grinned as he unsheathed his lightsaber. 

That ever familiar red blade ignited, at the ready at his side. He was pulsing with the Dark Side, his mind entirely consumed with one idea. Defeating her then doing vile things to her while breaking her mind and making her join the dark side. The perfect victory, turn his enemy into an ally. 

“Are you ready to be my slave, Linshara? Are you ready to submit?” He stepped towards her. 

Her blade above her head and downwards, in a typical Soresu pose, knees somewhat bent, Linshara felt the Force course through her. 

“This day will not end with my fall, Sith. This day is your end!” She growled at him. 

“We shall see!” He chuckled and swung his blade.

 


	21. Dance Of Darkness And Light

**A/N:** Biggest apologies to my lovely followers. Real life plus, computer problems, plus the heavy nature of this chapter made it take a while to get finished. 

Hopefully it will live up to the rest of the work done so far. 

Let the _**Dance Of Darkness And Light**_ begin. 

Big thanks to **NixNox** and **Tyren** as always. 

 

His lightsaber meeting her force-imbued blade made a spectacular light show as the Force crackled through both weapons. Linshara skilfully blocked his overhead swing then swung as hard as she could at his closest knee to trip him up. 

He’d however anticipated the move and jumped aside, freeing up a hand and pointing it at her, open palmed. She felt herself violently and painfully pushed back as a wave of Force hit her. The Jedi thudded onto her back painfully but used her momentum to flip her legs over her head and roll aside, her blade in front of her. She duck rolled aside again as he threw his lightsaber at her. Its red, glowing, menacing look spinning on its vertical axis towards her was enough to put anyone on edge. 

She raised her barrier just in time, combining it with a short healing burst, and tried to parry or deflect it. Only marginally was she successful as it left a glancing blow on her barrier before being recalled to its Master’s side. 

Linshara crouched low and jumped, propelling herself high in the air her blade extended and ready to slash. Kallus easily countered this and used her own momentum against her as he sidestepped, used his saber to guide her descent to the side and grabbed at her hair, pulling her backwards roughly, bringing his lightsaber under her throat. 

“I am going to enjoy breaking you, little girl.” He growled into her ear as he pulled her close against him. 

She would not be swayed however, she used her free hand to touch his face, imprinting a sense of immense pain into his head. 

“Aaaargh!” He growled and grabbed at his head. 

Seizing the opportunity, Linshara turned on the spot, dropping her blade and forming an U-shaped pose with her palms and releasing a bright golden ball of energy at him. The impact pushed him away onto his knees. He did manage to pull up a barrier of his own so her attack was only half effective. 

She used this momentary distraction to gain distance and reached out through the Force for her blade. As he stood up slowly, his mind still reeling she released a sphere of bright blue energy at him which knocked him onto his back his robes reflecting the amount of damage he had just taken. Rising her free hand in front of her face, her index and middle fingers extended up, the rest curled she focused all her attention on him. 

Quickly small pieces of rock and debris rose from the ground and hurtled at him at lightning speed in a continuous stream. Kallus raised his arm up, to block them from hitting him in the head extending the other to her, a jolt of lightning leaving his fingertips. She saw it early enough and ducked out of the way. 

He chuckled menacingly as blood poured out of a gash a piece of debris created. “Clever, very clever. It won’t help you though.” 

Kallus growled and extended his arm towards the Jedi, palm open then his fingers curled menacingly toward her. She could feel the ever so familiar drain inflicted on her and grunted, deflecting his blow but staggering a little. The life drain slowly ticked away inside her, draining energy and focus. It was not something she could remove only bear it and hope what strength and healing ability she had left would help her ride it through. 

He intensified his attack, his blade work revealing the traits of makashi and djem-so. Linshara knew her only hope was her own proficiency in soresu, its impregnable defence. If she could spend herself so much while riding out the life drain that is. For every swing she deflected. Every thrust she parried, every lounge side stepped. 

His hatred and fury were so overwhelming, they powered each and every move of his blade, whereas she grew progressively weaker and more tired as she waited for that one opening she needed to turn the battle. 

She found one soon enough as he grew overconfident, a vice seemingly ingrained in the Sith. Pushing out with her hand she sent him hurtling through the air and immediately charged after him, swinging and thrusting her blade in quick motions. Suddenly though she felt a sharp pain in the very core of her being, a head splitting migraine accompanying the sensation. 

_Thorin lay heavily wounded on a lake of ice, a huge orc towering over him. The pale white one, Azog. Commander of legions._  

A glancing blow of his blade and a strong kick to her abdomen sent her toppling over to her back, her head still reeling. Thorin was quickly fading, she could feel it, his diminishing presence in the Force. The flash of the red blade was advancing on her quickly. 

She grabbed his hands just before the blade impacted her and kicked out with her feet, in an attempt to unbalance him so that she could roll away. It didn’t quite work as he buckled a little but remained standing, grinning down at her as her strength was slowly eaten away. 

“Do you feel it? The passing of these fools? How delicious their screams sound?” He chuckled as he slowly pressed down against her arms. 

Another shot through her heart, a scream released as the tell-tale migraine again foretold an image. 

_Kili and Fili fighting Azog, stood bravely in front of Thorin’s broken body, Kili’s injuries slowing his advance, the pale orc hewing at them with vigour._  

Realizing she would soon join them and this would would fall to utter ruin if she didn’t find the strength within her to finish this finally, she pushed through the life drain and grabbing at his hands tighter, pushing it out of her, pushing the taint away, pushing it onto him. A light golden hue passed from her hands onto his and he pulled away, grunting and twisting, his blade turning off and falling to the ground. 

Seizing the opportunity, she reached out for her blade through the force and swung at him, cutting deeply at his closest shoulder. The advantage though was short lived as he quickly rolled away. 

The constant pain in her head was getting annoying. 

_She saw herself releasing a stream of lightning at the Sith._  

She’d seen the exact same image at the High Fells. Blinking and refocusing at the last moment she rolled out of the way quickly as he hurled rocks and debris at her. Then it happened. A stream of lightning cut through the charged air at her. Dropping the blade to the floor she extended both of her arms in front of her, palms upward. 

The pain that seared through her arms was so intense she felt as if her every nerve was on fire. His lightning had grown stronger since the last time they’d fought. Gritting her teeth together, almost gnashing then she rode out the pain as her arms absorbed the destructive energy. Cuts and gashes began to form on her arms, her body starting to singe. 

_Kili was nearly dead yet still swinging his sword near his uncle’s body albeit weakly and ineffectively, Fili taking more and more wounds as he now defended both his uncle and brother._  

She could feel it, the rage was building, threatening to overwhelm her. She focused all her strength and mind on reversing the lightning into him. Once he was drained out and she had absorbed it, she extended her arms towards him, fingers extended and growled angrily, a stream of lightning now leaving her fingers. It had caught him by surprise. 

He fell to the ground, writhing and roaring in pain as his skin split open and began singing. Linshara channelled all her pain and rage into the lightning, almost willing him to stay locked on the ground as she advanced on him. 

Then, the final, strongest stab cut its way across her heart, the pain in her heart and mind sending her toppling to her knees, her rage at the red skinned man momentarily forgotten.

She could not feel him anymore. Her love had passed away from this world, slain by the pale orc, next to his beloved brother and uncle. The line of Durin was no more. 

Her heart thundered in her chest and her vision clouded, her head swimming. She braced herself against the ground growling in pain. Then an armoured boot shoved its way into her rib cage, breaking several ribs in the initial blow at the least. She almost didn’t have the will to fight back. It was as if her own connection to the Force was severed, her life force drained. Another hit to her abdomen, it felt like her spleen was severely contused. 

She could see Fili’s smiling face in her mind’s eye. His handsome, golden head, bright blue eyes, as blue as the sky. She could almost feel his kind soul again, his keen mind, his loving, understanding heart. 

He was saying something to her but she couldn’t quite make it out, he was speaking in Khuzdul. The pain inflicted on her body made it difficult to concentrate. 

_“Azagal…”_ she could make out a few words. _“Azagal, do not give up.”_  

His rough yet gentle hands cupped her face. _“Linshara, daughter of Rasan, you must not give up. The Sith is trying to break you in every way possible before destroying you. You cannot give up, not even for me! This is not the woman that I grew to love.”_  

“There is…” a grunt of pain, “no death.” A howl as he slammed his gauntleted fist into her jaw, “there is only…” she opened her eyes as he swung at her again, grabbing his hand just in time, pushing out with her other hand, sending him propelling backward. 

“The Force.” She growled. 

Reaching out with both hands, both her own blade and his light saber propelled through the air to her hands. 

“You have fallen to the Dark Side, I have felt it in you,” he was getting up slowly, charging the Dark Side around him. 

She ignited his red blade, and advanced towards him, a blade in each hand. “I have tasted it, I have swum in the river, and I exited.” Her words were stone as she advanced resolutely. “I am grey, a child of both dark and light, not devoting to either.” 

“There is no grey, there is only the dark and those fools who think the light will do them any good.” He chuckled and released a single, strong, thick strand of lightning at her. 

She easily caught it with his saber and reflected it back at him, never halting her advance. He tried again to unbalance her with yet another release but she deflected that one at him too. His red skin by now was marred and burned, his clothes burned into the destroyed skin. 

Reaching out with the hand that held the elvish blade, she reached out through the Force and grasped his throat, lifting him up into the air. His hands grasped at his throat, unable to breathe or fight back with the wounds he sustained. 

“This is the end of the road for you, Kallus Ruun.” She said quietly and swung both blades towards his neck, effectively severing his head from his shoulders and the body fell to the floor. 

Blood sprayed her, making her injured arms sting, her torso ached with the beating it had taken. Blades fell to the ground as she watched the lifeless red body beneath her feet. The battle thundered around her yet she heard nor felt anything. 

It was over. It really was over. The Sith was dead. Yet she felt numb, dead inside. The three presences she had come to value the most, they were gone too. One with the Force. She found some comfort in the fact that she would see Fili one day when it came her time.

She looked down at the lightsaber that lay on the ground. Reaching out with her hand, she reached out through the Force and crushed the thing as hard as she could, destroying the assembly to beyond repair. It would be dangerous if it was ever found, and she would not use the infernal item again, not even with a different crystal.

As the reality set in, so did her multiple injuries, the loss of the Durins, the loss of Fili. With her weakened state, the pain and grief overwhelmed her and her world turned grey.

  
  
  
  



	22. Trials Of A Broken Heart

At times she felt hands on her, restraining her, other times she would feel a gentle energy permeating her, slowly taking away physical pain. Her mind though remained a dark, blank slate for an amount of time she could not account for. She could feel presences around her yet Linshara could not, or perhaps would not open her eyes, her mind to the world around her. 

_“Miss Lin, please don’t leave….”_ a small voice whispered to her often. It was a sweet, soothing presence, young Tilda. 

Other times she heard soft, deep unintelligible murmurs, followed by a boney hand on hers. Gandalf. She surmised he must have been performing healing on her. 

_“Lin, ye’ve got ter wake ohp!”_ Sweet, funny Bofur, she could recognize that accent anywhere. He was overwhelmed with sorrow and fear. Often she would hear and feel the presence of Bofur, though she could not understand a word of his mutterings. 

A tiny hand grabbed hers, a broken voice speaking, _“Lin, they say you can hear me. They say you cannot return to us. Please find a way, I know so much is gone for you, but so much is still here for you, so many people want you returned to them.”_  

Yet something would not let her return to them. Balin came to visit as did Dwalin, both brothers reeling with devastated feelings. Bombur would sit quietly with her. Sigrid and Bain visited several times also, both praying to the deities she’d come to know as Valar for her recovery. 

At one point she saw an image of the white elk again, whispering to her trying to coax her to follow it again, yet she could not move, she could not follow. 

Then, she felt a familiar soothing presence in the Force. One she had not felt for a year almost, a presence she had called Jedi back then. 

_“Gandalf it is no injury or disease that is keeping Lady Linshara in this state,”_ Elrond’s soothing, calm voice said. 

The wizard joined Elrond next to her, _“what do you believe it is then, Lord Elrond?”_  

Gentle hands framed her face, _“I have known this condition myself. A broken heart, my friend. I understand she was betrothed to King Thorin’s heir, Prince Fili?”_  

_“She was, yes.”_ The grumbling voice of the wizard replied. “How do you propose we help her?” 

The hands left her face, now clasping her hands instead. _“We give her time, to see if her life essence desires to stay in this realm or if it is time to travel to where Jedi go when they part of our existence.”_  

_“How does one decide when their mind is wrapped in darkness?”_ Gandalf asked again, his worry obvious, permeating the atmosphere. 

_“Come with me…”_ Elrond called. 

Once again she felt alone, empty. So it was for a time. Images run through her head, of time now long past, her homeworld Chandrila, her second home, Coruscant and its Jedi Temple. She remembered her time on Rakata Prime, its strange and unique ruins. Her arrival to Arda brought her many joys and sorrows, she remembered.  The tumultuous king, the cheeky young archer, the golden lion heir. 

She missed them, achingly so. The one person she had been as close to as them, before, her old mentor, Master Zhushan Wu, the loss of whose presence she’d so keenly felt when he was struck down on Cato Nemoidia. Still the pain of that loss could not compare to the pain she felt now, her loss tripled. How did one endure? How did one lose love and survive it without descending into utter darkness? 

Then an unexpected presence, a voice ever so broken and gentle, it’s twang unmistakable. _“Lady Linshara, these are not the peaceful circumstances I had in mind.”_ A hand grasped hers. _“They tell me you are in there, that your body lives, yet your mind is undecided. My Lord Elrond says that your heart is broken, after Prince Fili and his kin were destroyed.”_  

Her hand was lifted up at the elbow, held gently between two rough, yet gentle hands. Lips touched her knuckles, moustache and beard lightly grazing her skin. _“Dear Lady, it is the hardest thing one has to deal with, the loss of the one you love. I have felt such loss when my wife Medhraen passed from this world, giving birth to Tilda. I was beside myself with grief, unable to perform the basic functions, unable to be a father to my children. It had nearly destroyed my will to live.”_ Bard whispered, still holding her hand. 

_“But Lady Linshara, after a time, I began to remember. My children, my life, my people. My life was not yet done nor would Medhraen have wanted me to lay down and join her in the thereafter.”_ His words grew in conviction as did his belief in it, _“you have done so much for this Middle-Earth, things magical and fantastic so much I cannot fathom. You defended my people and my children and I cannot thank you enough. The dwarves, Lady, you have earned their eternal love and affection, they have been by your side every day. The littler one, Bilbo, he is beside himself with grief.”_  

He was on his knees leaning against her bed now, his elbows indenting the side, where he still held her hand. Bard the Bowman, a person very intriguing in the short time she’d known him. 

_“You have so much to live for, Linshara. The pain is so great, I know, you feel as if you will never recover. You will not, but it will grow less with time. It will become bearable, in time your heart will mend and you will know love again. I promise you, it **IS** possible.” _ Bard murmured, she could feel his forehead leaned against her knuckles. 

_“Please, let us show you how much we appreciate all that you have done for us, dear Lady.”_ His voice broke a little. 

He grew quiet then. Time passed again, she didn’t know how long, but he hardly left her side. Gandalf and Elrond came on occasion. Bilbo and Bofur too, even Bard’s children timidly made their appearance. 

It was, after a while that her eyes slowly blinked open. One blink, two. Closed again, then another blink and another. Slowly, ever so slowly they fluttered open. Bard sat in a chair next to her, his feet propped at the foot of her bed, her hand in his gently grasped. 

The blond woman opened her mouth and tried to speak but no sound came. This did not wholly surprise her, it was not the first time she’d woken up from a long injury. Instead, she slowly moved her fingers. This did the trick and soon Bard slowly stirred. 

At first he was confused and when he finally looked down at their joined hands, his eyes grew wide, then they travelled the length of her arm to her face. He broke into a wide, surprised smile. 

“Lady Linshara, you’re awake!” He joyfully exclaimed, leaning forwards and clasping her hand with his. 

She smiled weakly at him and opened her mouth again but only a weak, “hi,” came out. 

He cupped her cheek gently, grinning at her. “It is so good to see you smile, Lady. We feared for you greatly. What with all the losses we suffered, the loss of you would have destroyed a lot of people.” 

“Th...Durin’s?” She croaked weakly, steeling herself for the inevitable confirmation. 

Bard’s grey eyes saddened at her question, “my Lady, Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews fell. I am told they fell to the Pale Orc.”  
  
She closed her eyes, her face grimacing. A tear slid down her cheek and her breath wavered. Then a comforting presence filled the tent. 

“The one happy news to come out of that sad, sad event is that Azog himself was eventually slain.” Gandalf said as he entered. 

Linshara looked over at the wizard with pained eyes, “I failed, all of them. I failed.” 

Gandalf knelt next to her, “no, my dear. You did not fail anyone. You saved this world from a very terrible fate, you did something none of us could do. Not even the White Council’s combined strength. As for Thorin, Fili and Kili, it was their time and no amount of our self berating and exploration would yield different solutions.” 

She felt Bard squeeze her hand reassuringly. “In my mind, I know your words to be true. They are one with…” Linshara paused, having almost said _the Force,_ momentarily forgetting that Bard had no clue what that was. “Their gods,” she finished finally. 

The man nodded, squeezing her hand again. “Linshara, Lord Elrond is here, he and Lord Thranduil’s healers have been tending to your injuries. I will call them now so they may look at you. Once you are able to walk, I assume you’ll want to attend the funeral. We have been holding it off for the past few days.” 

“Few days? How long has it been?” She asked, her voice still soft and weak, another tear sliding down her cheek. 

“Four days.” Bard offered. 

She looked from one man to another, “four days? Feels like years. Spirits…” 

Linshara stared at nothing particular for a moment. Gandalf and Bard slowly took their leave and Elrond stepped in, a warm fatherly smile on his face. Beside him stood another elf, this one of pale white hair and a silvery coat of armour. Linshara looked up, meeting his silvery eyes. 

“You…” she recognized the presence, “I saw you in Mirkwood and in my dreams. You are the elk.” 

The elf looked at her bemusedly for a moment, wondering how she could have seen that, back in Mirkwood. Then, he bowed. 

“Indeed I am, my Lady. I am Thranduil, Lord of the Woodland Realm.” He said in a sharp, deep, regal tone. 

In voice, manner and stature he was the polar opposite to Elrond. He was ice, stone, a cold flame compared to Elrond’s warmth and wisdom. 

“Linshara Thannis, daughter of Rasan.” She chose not to reveal everything just yet, not being sure what this new elf had been told. 

He nodded slowly. Elrond examined her injuries while Thranduil asked rather curious and pointed questions about her, her involvement in events and wizard apprentices. As Elrond determined that she was more or less fully healed, and physically she felt so, she was allowed out of the tent. Two elven women helped her bathe and change clothes into some that weren’t burned, cut or caked with blood. She was given some food, but found herself only taking a little. Her appetite just wasn’t there. 

Then an hour later, Gandalf came to fetch her and slowly led the way into the mountain halls. It was dusk, which made the whole affair even grander than it already was. Torches lined the path the two took, every twenty metres a sombre dwarven guard fully decked out in his finest armour. Or at least the one he had made very shiny, Linshara couldn’t exactly tell. Slowly they reached the Gates of Erebor, at which six guards on each side stood, equally sombre. They bowed as Gandalf and Linshara passed, murmuring in Khuzdul. 

“What are they saying?” Linshara asked, her eyes tearing up. 

Gandalf, who held her arm in his, squeezed it gently, “they are calling you Princess.” He said softly. 

She put her fingers over her lips and inhaled deeply trying to stop more tears from coming. Fili would have wanted her to be calm and regal, not the slobbering mess she felt like. Her own moral code demanded she present herself with grace and humility in there, not the destroyed woman she felt like. So as Gandalf lead her to a side hall, she pulled herself together, her mental walls, her will, her inner grace and strength and stepped out into the amphitheatre like chamber. Back straight, head high, she looked around the room. 

On the podium, three beds of green marble were placed, the middle one slightly higher than the other two. At the sides, four candles were placed. On the middle bed Thorin lay. Bathed, dressed in the outfit she’d seen him in last. His sword was placed in his clasped hands, above which the Arkenstone lay. To Thorin’s left, Kili lay in the same pose, to his right Fili. 

Her resolve almost faltered as she and Gandalf approached. On the other side of the room, on the semi-circular steps, a red haired dwarf stood, decked in a kingly outfit, a crown upon his head, behind him his finest warriors, all fully armoured, all stock still and quiet. 

What amazed her most though was the incredible control of emotion she sensed from the dwarves on the steps, the firm grip on their sorrow, almost as if they were stone themselves. The company were there too, circling the three stone beds, saying their goodbyes. A little above, there was Radagast and Beorn, Elrond and Thranduil a little to the side of them. 

Gandalf lead her over to the beds and she joined the small circling procession. As she came to Fili’s bed, she paused looking down at the serene face she so loved. He was gone, his presence was now one with the Force. This gave her some solace, yet seeing his body in front of her like that, unmoving, threatened to break her completely. She felt Balin’s gentle hand on hers and it brought her out of her thoughts as Gandalf began to speak. 

**_“The King has come unto his own_ **

**_Under mountain, under stone_ **

**_Send him now unto the deep_ **

**_Unto earth, eternal sleep_ **

**_Under mountain, under stone_ **

**_Through all the lands, let it be known_ **

**_The King is dead."_**  

He recited, all the dwarves repeating after him, _under mountain, under stone._  

Balin took one of the ornamental swords as Gandalf reached the end of his eulogy and cried in unison with the wizard, **“Long Live the King!”**  

All of the dwarves raised their weapons and cried the same as the red headed dwarf bowed deeply and his entourage raised their swords in front of them. The atmosphere was nearly overwhelming as each of the dwarves stepped over to their new King, swearing their allegiance and fealty to him. 

Gandalf and the others meanwhile as well as Bilbo stepped over to her. “That is King Dain, he will be taking the mantle of King Under The Mountain.” 

Linshara nodded, “what of Iron Hills?” She remembered his name now, Balin had mentioned him a few times in their travels. 

“His son will take over kingship there.” Gandalf replied. 

Linshara nodded. She looked around the room again and felt out of place. This mountain, she was considering it to be her new home sometime in the future, before all this happened. Now though it felt empty, cold, painful. A place she didn’t want to be at. 

“Gandalf, I cannot stay here…” she murmured to the wizard. 

Bilbo however heard this and turned to her, “you can come stay with me in the Shire, Lin. I’d love your company.” 

Linshara chuckled, placing her hand on his shoulder, “I promise to come stay with you for a time, but I would like to travel a bit first. See this world, things I missed.” 

He smiled at her and patted her hand, “you are welcome any time, my friend.” 

She felt Elrond step over to her, “Lady Galadriel bid me extend an invitation to you to visit her in Lothlorien. You are also most welcome to stay in Rivendell for as long as you wish, my Lady.” 

Linshara nodded slowly at the Elf, “I will definitely do so, Lord Elrond. I was quite intrigued by her in our brief time in Rivendell.” 

Maybe if she kept herself busy enough, she could not think about the pain and the loss. 

“I will escort Bilbo back to the Shire then continue southward. You may accompany us and I shall lead you to Rivendell.” Gandalf offered. 

“And my sons will guide you to Lothlorien when you desire it.” Elrond added. 

Thranduil then spoke unexpectedly, “I would offer you to stay in my realm for a time, but perhaps, it is too soon.” 

The Jedi nodded, “perhaps when the pain is lessened, perhaps then I may come back to the north. I would love to see your halls, Lord Thranduil, and visit with you again, Radagast. You must show me your animal friends.” 

The strange wizard cracked a toothy grin at her. 

“Thank you, all of you for everything.” She said, bowing to everyone before turning to those that remained of the Company. 

“And to you, my friends. Knowing you has enriched my life beyond words.” Slowly, she bowed again, and the dwarves in turn bowed to her. 

Dwalin stepped forward, “now lass, we shall feast, you will see a proper dwarvish wake!” 

She didn’t want to feast, she wanted to wallow in her sorrow. But decorum and friendship pulled her back from the precipice. 

So she simply nodded, “there better be beer.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Never Too Late To Learn

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! :)  Apologies for not posting a chapter in December, I’d taken a break and needed a fresh head to start things off in the new year. 2 more chapters to go until Linshara’s story is done. A new story is being fleshed out and will make its way onto various archives once this one is completed.

Thankees as always to **NixNox** and **Tyren**. Love you guys.

On with the show! :)

* * *

It had been a good thing, she deemed to gain distance and perspective. The presence of the Mountain and the dwarves kept the wounds fresh and raw, her emotions dangerously close to the surface. Everything and everyone in that mountain had reminded her of Fili, the loss, the emptiness she’d felt when his Force signature was taken away from her. 

So when Bilbo decided to make his way home, Gandalf and Linshara decided to accompany him, leaving Bilbo on the borders of the Shire before proceeding southward to Rivendell where Linshara parted ways with Gandalf. 

Being back in Rivendell had brought an old sense of familiarity, something she’d tried to put out of her mind and forget, because back then it had been too painful to even consider. The decimation of the Jedi order, the infamous Order 66. Yet now, feeling the Force gathered so potently around her, she revelled in the feeling. Rivendell itself reminded her of the images of the old Jedi Temples she’d seen in the the Coruscant Archives. The one on Tython and on Ossus. 

Now the distant loss provided comfort against the fresh wounds that still gnawed at her heart. The Jedi spent her time meditating, practicing, learning of the vast and long histories of Middle Earth. Elrond’s presence itself had such a healing effect on her, almost as if she’d been in the presence of an old master again. Now that she’d gained much more perspective and experience in this world. 

Arwen and her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir provided the lightheartedness she’d come to admire for its calm and subtlety. They weren’t like those of the dwarves or the Hobbit, or the rambunctiousness of the Dwarves. They were calm, wise, subtle and a touch impish. 

Three years would pass of complete immersion into her studies and focusing on the soothing, albeit intense effect the Force Nexus of Rivendell had on her. Her Force visions had considerably lessened, toned down even to a rare few. 

So it was one day that Elrond found her meditating near the waterfalls. His calm, yet strong presence had an unmistakable Force signature.

“Master Elrond.” She softly said, unmoving from her cross-legged pose on the ground. 

He towered over her for a moment, before he too, albeit awkwardly, sat down in the same position. “Good morning, Linshara. How are you today?” He asked, that small, trademark smile in the corner of his lips. 

Her hair was almost as long as Arwen’s now, as she’d not cut it and it danced lightly in the breeze. “I am...well. Today is a good day, I think.” 

“The night terrors have ceased?” A soft question. 

She wanted to say yes, but she knew deep down it was a lie. Frankly, she didn’t think they’d ever cease. She hoped though that they would lessen.

“They are...not as bad as before.” She said finally glancing over at the ageless elf. 

“My daughter leaves for Lothlorien in the morning. Perhaps you would like to accompany her? Visit with Lady Galadriel? You both had expressed desire to meet again as I recall.” He offered gently, as a father would to an aggrieved daughter. 

She thought it over momentarily. Galdriel had not been to Rivendell in the three years since. A new place to explore, new lore to learn, new places to meet. Something more to occupy herself with so her mind wouldn’t slither back to the Mountain. 

“I would like that. I think it’s time.” The Jedi nodded, smiling. 

She felt a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder. Elrond squeezed it gently and she felt comforted, encompassed in the gentle yet strong power that radiated from him.

 

*****Lothlorien, two years later*****

Rivendell gave her peace and security, Lothlorien however gave her life. Everything in the Golden Wood she would feel several-fold stronger than in Imladris. Galadriel’s Force signature reminded her a lot of that of Yoda and Mace Windu, immensely powerful yet immensely controlled. It was clear from the moment she met her and her husband Celeborn that they were both aware of their power and the need to keep it in check. 

To keep up with her martial prowess, she often spent time with the three brothers, Haldir, Orphin and Rumul. From them she’d learned a skill, archery, she’d even taken somewhat of an interest in fletchery. However her main interest remained the blade and improving her prowess with a heavy blade. 

Galadriel shared an even deeper knowledge of Middle Earth history, speaking often with the Jedi of the lands of Aman, the Kinslayings, Feanor and the Silmarils. In turn Linshara spoke of the history of the Jedi, the Sith, the Force. They’d both come to the conclusion that Feanor and Anakin Skywalker shared a lot fo similarities in the sheer force of their spirit. 

One evening as she walked under the trees, something she’d taken to doing from the first night in Rivendell, Linshara was approached by the Lady of the Golden Wood. “May I show you something, my friend?” The elf spoke in her ethereal voice. 

Linshara bowed slightly, nodding. “Of course. Is something the matter?” 

“No child, not in the slightest,” the golden woman smiled gently at her as she lead her up the side steps that lead around yet another gigantic tree onto what she’d learned was a flet. 

At first, it reminded her a little of Kashyykk, with the wookie tree dwellings, but once she actually stepped onto one. It was more akin to senatorial open air dwellings on Coruscant than anything you could see on Kashyykk. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Still though, Linshara preferred the architecture of Rivendell. 

“You know as well as I do, certain things are constant in life, one of these is change.” Galadriel began as she lead Linshara over the golden mallorn trees then down another set of steps. 

She was taking her to The Garden. Straight towards the mirror of Galadriel. 

“I do not know what change lies before you, mellon. But I know it is upon you.” Said the Lady of the Golden wood. 

Linshara nodded, watching as the ever graceful woman padded barefoot over to the well and filled a silver pitcher of water before lightly pouring the water into a saucer shaped dish of stone set upon a pedestal also made of stone. 

“Clear your mind and gaze into the water. It will show you things that are, were and yet may be.” Said the elf. 

The Jedi wondered at this, considering that being in Rivendell and Lothlorien came with visions as par of the course so how was looking into yet another vision inducing vehicle going to be any different? Still out of respect for the woman, Linshara nodded and stepped over to the ‘mirror’. 

For a moment, nothing happened. She waited patiently for the point of this to be revealed, she could sense nothing through the Force. As she was about to give up and question the elf, she saw the surface of the water change. 

Bilbo sat alone in his house at Bag End. He was sat at a table, dunking a quill into ink and writing into a red book. She felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness from him. The beautiful house seemed empty save for him. 

The landscape changed again, slowly morphing into a sort of journey, retracing the steps of the Company. She saw a stone bridge leading under a waterfall and a magnificent gate leading into a beautifully decorated passage further into a cave, or a mountain, she wasn’t sure. 

There were a lot of Elves there, she could see, the intricate patterns on and around them reminding her of the antlers of an elk. ~Halls of the Elvenking. Thranduil’s realm.~ 

Beyond the Mirkwood lay the Long Lake and the ruins of Laketown and neary what looked like a new settlement being built. Panning to the left the scenery morphed again. 

The ancient city of Dale was no longer a ruin. It was being steadily rebuilt into its former glory. There was trade going on, dwarven convoys to and fro. She could see a young woman and a young man, both with crowns on their heads talking with a small bulky red haired dwarf. The king Dain of Iron Hills. 

The scenery panned again to the battlements of Erebor and the kind old Dwalin conversing with a man with somewhat long, somewhat curly hair. His clothing seemed very familiar. As his face turned a smile etched itself onto her face. ~Bard.~ Yet he wore no crown. 

The images disappeared, the water returning to its natural transparency. Linshara blinked a little and looked over at Galadriel. 

“I think I saw…” she began but was interrupted. 

“What you saw is your own affair. I cannot interpret it any better than you could.” Galadriel said. “I am curious of one thing, however.” 

“Yes, change is upon me.” Linshara nodded. 

She had hidden away too long, wallowing in self pity and pain. Her Jedi self was appalled at her. She did dearly want to see Bilbo again. Five years was a long time. The Elvenking’s halls also filled her with curiosity and she would visit if she was allowed. The prospect of returning to Erebor did scare her a little, she wasn’t sure it she was ready for such a drastic step so soon. 

~Five years is a long time.~ She chided herself.

A sliver of curiosity couldn’t help itself, what had become of Bard and his children, what had become of the dwarves? 

“A path awaits you.” Sagely the elf smiled. 

Linshara wondered if somehow she had seen what she saw after all. 

“It does. It is time I meet Middle-Earth with my own eyes, I think.” Said the Jedi. 

“Will you want an escort?” Galadriel offered. 

Linshara smiled and shook her head no. It was time she braved it alone and saw where the journey took her. 

“I will have a fine steed and provisions prepared for you tomorrow.” A gentle hand on hers, grey eyes catching blue knowingly. 

She knew, Linshara was sure. Or at least she had a strong idea. Maybe.

 

*****Brandywine Bridge, two months later*****

The last time she was on a horse crossing the Brandywine bridge, she’d just been stranded in Middle Earth, scared, confused and overloaded with information from the old wizard, someone without whom she didn’t think she’d still be sane. 

Now, she was riding confidently, decked in a fresh outfit, more or less looking the same as it usually did only of better, elvish materials. Galadriel had wanted to give her genuine elven clothing, but Linshara felt she’d fare better and get a lot less recognized if she stayed in human clothing, so they had made her a new outfit based on the old one she wore, only with stronger, more durable fabric and in earthy tones. Shades of brown and green, so she melded well into the crowds as she passed them in her travels. 

Now though, being in the land of the Hobbits, she couldn’t help but smile as she saw the bustling life around her. Reaching out through the Force, she touched their minds, feeding off of their good cheer and happiness. As she rode through Stock and Bywater, she grew more excited, just atop of the hill was Bilbo’s house. 

As she neared the Hobbiton bridge delicious smells of food filled her senses, as it was nearing lunchtime when she rode into the small town. Her stomach grumbled as it realized it was empty, she hadn’t eaten since early morning and was looking forward to having lunch with Master Baggins. 

She removed her hood as she climbed slowly trotted over bridge and up The Hill, her long golden hair shining in the sun. Reaching out again with her mind, she felt around for his familiar presence. 

“He’s home,” she smiled and dismounted, tying the reins of her pony in the nearby tree. 

Taking a moment to look around the lush spring countryside, she breathed the sweetsmelling air deeply, then turned back to the door of Bag End. 

Taking off her gloves, she folded them over her belt and knocked on the door. She heard him grumbling inside. The grumbling stopped the instant he opened the doors however. 

She grinned at the sight of her old friend’s surprised face. “Hello, Bilbo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Life Goes On

He didn’t look a day older since she’d last seen him. Nor did he look any less confused than when she first met him here at his home. He did look a lot less angry. 

“Wh...I...Lin!” He choked, his expression going from shocked and confused to ecstatic in the several seconds she stood there. 

Now that she saw his eyes as he composed himself and stepped closer to her, she could see the change and age in his eyes. 

She opened her arms, kneeled and they stepped into each other’s embrace. 

“I didn’t dare hope to see you again.” He murmured into her shoulder. 

Her arms tightened around his shoulders. “I have missed you terribly, my friend.” 

Finally Bilbo pulled away, beaming at her. “What brings you to the Shire?” 

Linshara shrugged, “it was time to face the past. If I could make peace with the loss of my home, my family and friends before, I could do no less now.” 

He nodded solemnly, then perked up, “won’t you come in? I am preparing food.” 

The blonde jedi grinned at him. “I would love to. A peaceful meal, a good time with a good friend. Sounds like a fine day.” 

The Hobbit positively beamed at her as he ushered her in. As she entered and looked around she had to admit that whilst her last memory of this place was extremely fond, she did prefer this clean, homely and peaceful version of it. 

She could feel his gentle presence in the Force near by. Linshara looked over at Bilbo, catching the expression on his face, myriad of emotions echoing her own. He too was remembering. 

“So, what are we making for lunch? I **am** helping!” She chuckled as he started to protest. “It is the least I could do for my impromptu visit.” 

He seemed confused at the word _impromptu_. 

“Unscheduled and unexpected.” Linshara supplied kindly. 

Bilbo nodded his understanding and helped her out of her coat and scabbard then ushered her into the small kitchen. 

She was hit by a memory of Master Yoda’s personal room, the one time she’d visited with him back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Everything was so small, compact and indelibly Yoda. Part of her almost wanted to cry at the power of the memory but his brisk, somewhat irritable instructions brought her out of her thoughts. 

He patiently instructed her how to skin, debone and fillet the chicken, how to prepare the breadcrumb and herb stuffing and how to bake the crispiest, tastiest potatoes. Her experience in cooking from before had been limited, so she took this opportunity for what it was and enjoyed the process.

“How have you been these past years, Bilbo?” She asked as she caroused his cupboards and shelves for cuttlery and crockery. 

The noise in the kitchen stopped for a moment, “I…” then a soft sigh, “trying to get used to the quiet life again, the absence of adventure and excitement.” 

Two plates in hand, Linshara stepped back into the kitchen. The emotion rolling off of him was palpable to her. He missed them, all of them, more than he was able to express. 

“It’s never quite the same, once you’ve had a taste of it.” She spoke softly as she settled the plates next to him so he could distribute the food. 

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts, nodding, “no, you can never go back to your old self.” 

A small, bitter smile crept into her features for the briefest moment before she forced it away. “I’ve learned, that you are not supposed to. We change with times and circumstances and that’s quite alright.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help a chuckle as he plated some herby chicken and potatoes on each plate. “Unless your turn into the Red One, that...that would be bad.” 

She found herself chuckling along, surprised that she could laugh about the subject. Bitterness and anger were what she’d expected, yet none came. It was a liberating feeling. 

“Well there is that, yes.” Linshara grinned, taking the plates over to one of the more spatious dining rooms while Bilbo picked up the cuttlery. 

As they sat and began eating, she could feel he was trying to tell her something, but he wasn’t sure how to go about broaching the subject. 

“Speak your thoughts, my friend.” She urged gently as she took another bite of the chicken.

He looked up at her from across the small table, opening his mouth to speak. No words came however. Then he tried again, still no words would come. 

She placed one of her hands on his, closing her eyes for a moment and reaching through the Force to calm him down. Slowly, his Force signature slowed from erratic to calm and he took a deep breath. 

“I am writing a book.” He managed finally through a half-chuckle. 

The Jedi smiled. “That is a noble goal, Bilbo. Why was that so difficult to say?” 

He cut up a potato and took a bite, “It is about our adventure.” His voice choked a little and he forced himself to shrug it off.

Linshara nodded, “ah, I understand.” 

“I wanted to include you in it.” He ventured slowly, observing her. 

So that was the hesitation, she realised. Truth be told, she was hesitant to answer it as well. Should she be included in what would eventually be a piece of this world’s history? Should future generations know of the lone Jedi lost in time and space? Training and wisdom told her that she did not belong on those pages. Desire to pass on her own lessons told her she may belong on them. But pass on to whom? There were no other Jedi or Force users of her sort on this world, she had noone to pass on her knowledge and skills to. 

Taking another bite, she smiled at his increasing nervousness. “I am but a whisper in the wind, Bilbo. I do not belong on the pages of a book of valiant heroes.” 

“You are just as valiant as any of us, Linshara Thannis.” He spoke with surprising authority and wisdom. 

This she couldn’t help but chuckle at. He sounded so much like Gandalf in that moment. 

“Let the world remember the valiant Hobbit, the courageous Dwarves, the wise Wizard, the mysterious Skin Changer, the Eagles, the descendants of the Kings of Men, the finicky elves and the evil of the Necromancer. A Jedi and a Sith belong to a different story, to a different time.” She placed her hand over his again. 

He covered their hands with his, “you will always live in the hearts of those who lived on. In mine, in Gandalf’s.” 

Her eyes stung a bit as she smiled, “and you in mine, my friend. Always.” 

Recovering from the mood, Bilbo threw her another of his cheeky smiles. “So, how long can you stay? There is so much I want to show you.” 

“I’ve no set time to stay nor leave. I’m exploring the lands, revisiting. I want to see the Mirkwood visit with the Elves there…” Her green eyes drifted a little, to a distant memory. 

“See the Mountain?” 

She swallowed hard but nodded. “See the Mountain.” 

Taking another bit of potato in her mouth she leaned back. Rubbing a hand at the back of her neck, she gave a nervous chuckle. 

~It still makes me nervous…~ She caught his curious expression before continuing. “I am afraid, yet I know that I must go back there. To close that chapter and leave it where it belongs, in a fond memory.” 

He resumed eating and smiled encouragingly at her. “You will, one day, I will go back too. I still miss him, every day. He was a good man, despite the sickness.” 

“Remember that time when…?” They lapsed into fond memories of the Company, the antics of the Dwarves, the sheer wonder at the world of the both of them and Gandalf’s amused scolding of them when they got out of hand. 

He took her throughout the Shire in the next few weeks, showing her the ins, the outs, the nooks and crannies. They tasted the many wonderful foodstuffs and the many ales and brews specialized to the Hobbits. The one thing she could never get into was pipeweed smoke. Never having smoked before, it bothered her and she resisted his continuous gentle efforts to get her to taste the best weed of the Southfarthing. 

They would read books together in the evening and he would tell her of the history of the Hobbits, something which she found herself enthralled in on a wholly different way than elven history. The Hobbits really had nothing but their own hands, feet and wit to fend in the world, especially the Hobbits of Bree and Enedwaith. 

She found herself envying the joy the Hobbits had for life. Part of her wished she could just let go of all of her pain and memories. But only part of her. It had made her who she was, her life and she was surprisingly at peace and satisfied with herself. 

~If only the Jedi could see me now.~ 

One evening as she was performing yet another telekinetic trick for Bilbo, making the fruit in the pantry dance through the hobbithole. 

“So, what is next for you? Much as I have loved having you here the last few weeks, my dear, I keep feeling you will soon be moving on.” He asked from the sofa he’d been lounging in, watching her twirl around the room with the dancing fruit. 

Slowly, she set the fruit back into the pantry, contemplating her answer. “I plan to make it to Beorn’s by winter, then come spring again, I shall make for the Mountain.” 

“Are you really going to visit with **those** Elves? They are so different from the Rivendell ones.” Bilbo admitted with a fond smile. 

Linshara grinned brightly at him, “exactly. It’s the differences that are beautiful, Bilbo. The differences that make life rich, interesting, worth telling stories over. You’ve had a taste of it. Yes, they behaved poorly, but they saw the light in the end. That’s what matters. Same could have been said for Thorin. Many will always view him as a jealous, selfish, arrogant bastard. But he saw light in the end and redeemed himself.” 

Bilbo nodded, “because of you.” 

Linshara shrugged, “I just helped nudge him back. He would have climbed out of the gold sickness eventually.” 

He smiled fondly at her and she returned it, their night slowing down slowly. As Bilbo turned in for the night, Linshara would go meditate outside under the stars, enjoying the fresh night air and the light of the stars, something she’d come to appreciate during her time with the elves. 

Their parting was sweet and sorrowful at the same time, but with a promise to visit each other more often than once every five or six years. As much as she’d enjoyed her time with Bilbo she loved being out on the road again, exploring at her own leisure. Often times, she didn’t even use the Force to hide from the curious people, or to just pass by unnoticed. It was her accumulated skill. Something she’d often found the Jedi were missing in their teachings. Just relying on their skills as flesh and blood beings. No lightsabers, no Force, no clone troopers or fellow Jedi. Just themselves and their wit. 

Her trek through the Lonelands was interesting in itself, she camped atop of Amon Sul and explored the old ruins. The occasional run in with local wildlife and those strange goblins didn’t faze her much. She dispatched them easily and moved on, eventually entering the Trollshaws and visiting the site of the Stone Trolls before spending a week in Rivendell and moving into the Misty Mountains up and down a safer path than the Company took. 

She reached the Carrock in late autumn and was welcomed by Beorn as family. Linshara stayed with him throughout winter, learning what she could from the skin changer about the nature aspect of Arda and the history of his people. Such connection to nature, unlike any she’d witnessed so far, so primal and powerful, it reminded her of the bond the Witches of Dathomir possessed with the planet. 

He told her of the recent seclusion of the Elven king when she mentioned visiting the woodland kingdom. She wondered then if it was time then to visit with Thranduil and his kind. Force visions were never quite accurate when it came to _when_ , but they were very accurate with _how_. They had been so far at the very least, as she hadn’t had many Force visions before. 

So with that in mind, come spring, Beorn guided her to the entrance of the darkened wood. He wished her a safe journey, hoping that she found what she was looking for. 

_“Closure,” she had said. “That is not all though.” He had had a knowing look in his features, as odd as that looked on his hairy face._  

Now as she trekked through the woods, she could feel the presence of the spiders, though the aura of darkness that permeated the flora and fauna on her path to the Long Lake, was different. It was dark, yes, but almost as if only half strength. 

~Possibly due to the banishment of the necromancer.~ She thought, her mind subconsciously looking for the white stag she had seen last time she was going through the woods. 

She saw no white stag nor feel any of the elves present around her. Linshara knew that if she truly wanted, she could have found the gates to the elven kingdom with a little assistance from her Force senses. Would she be let in was another matter. So, she decided to visit with Thranduil when the time was right. 

Instead, her heart leapt as she exited the woods later that day, felt the lake air. In the distance she could see what could only be the newly built and relocated Lake Town. Closer, towards the mountain where once there lay ruins of a city atop of which she had her fateful duel with Darth Kallus Ruun, lay a beautiful, bustling City of Dale. She felt a strong pull inside her to make for the new-old city. To see the streets she’d last seen littered with dead bodies and blood, to see them clean and bustling with life. To see Bard and his family, to see the Dwarves.

~Yes, this was the right decision.~

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Arrow's Court

**A/N:** Well folks, this is it, the final chapter of the story. Hopefully I have managed to round it up in a manner befitting what has been written so far. It has been a great pleasure writing this story. I’ve learned a great deal from this. _**Those who followed, favorited, liked, left kudos and commented, this is a big shoutout and thank you to all of you**_. Thank you so much for your love and support, I could not have done this without you guys. I will be writing more stories, so keep an eye out.

A gigantic thank you to **NixNox** and **Tyren** , without whom I could not have made this happen, so thank you! :D

Without further ado, I present the final chapter of Dance Of Darkness And Light. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 

The courtyard looked so different from what she remembered. Ruin upon ruin, more devastation caused by herself and the Sith when they had fought there six years past. It wasn’t just the courtyard though. As she pulled her hair back and wrapped it in a shawl to hide her noticeable golden locks, Linshara made her way into the newly rebuilt Dale and was amazed. 

The city was alive, bustling with people, stalls, colours. It was a true trade hub. She could see the occasional dwarf, even an elf and a hobbit or two as she passed the circling streets. Linshara wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, or whom she was looking for, being overwhelmed with the sensations of life around her. It was for the lack of a better word, utterly enchanting. It filled her with happiness and brought a smile to her face as she slowly climbed up, towards the top of the city. 

There was a grand building behind a more lavish gate and a large courtyard across from it. As she walked up she remembered the old wall, how broken and decrepit it had been, the building now luxurious once condemned to disappear with the dusts of time. The guards had tried to stop her from approach but with a wave of her hand and some soothing words, they went about their business, forgetting that she had passed through all the sentry points. 

Now she stood in that damned courtyard. Except that it looked more like shrine, or a memory lane, rather than a depressing reminder. To one side, it was open so it looked down into the mountain entrance, on the other, what seemed like a memorial spire. 

Curiously, light breeze dancing through her clothes, her coat billowing about her, she stepped over to the memorial. The inscription was written in a language unknown to her. There was a stylized silhouette of two people fighting with swords etched above the writing, both vague enough not to be able to discern identity. Linshara wondered whose idea it had been and felt oddly flattered by the gesture. 

Reaching out with her gloved hand she touched the image when a sharp, oh so familiar pang echoed in her head. 

 

**_//FLASHBACK//_**  

_Falling through the air she extended her weapon and shifted her weight to her legs, gathering the Force within her._  

_~Oh Living Force, flow through me, use me as your vessel,~ she called out mentally as she slammed into the ground feet first, the rest of her body leaning over the crouch, her left hand touching the ground and emitting a circular push through the Force in every direction around her, as strong as she could muster._  

_Everyone fell back and to the ground in various states of injury. Slowly, Linshara looked up, then at Bard. “Run!”_  

_Before anyone else the orcs and goblins moved. Linshara moved at the same time, executing a flurry of motion, grabbing pieces of stone and rock around her with the Force and hurling them at the enemy. The orcs and goblins stood no chance against the forceful impacts of heavy objects the Jedi hurled at them._  

 

**She remembered the weight of the debris she hurled at those vile creatures. The power of Kallus Ruun had been nearly overwhelming.**

 

_“Well, well…” Kallus slowly got to his feet, theatrically wiping his robes of dirt. He’d done some work on them. If Linshara was honest they were quite regal and impressive, even if they were black and red and entirely sinister looking. “The little Jedi schutta returns.” He chuckled, seeming ignoring the scarpering humans._  

_Linshara felt Bard hesitate, “go, see to your people. You still have a battle to win. Go!” The Jedi gently pushed Bard through the Force. “This is my fight.”_  

_“You should listen to her, Bard of a failed bloodline. After I deal with this annoyance, I will come and find you and tear you and your family bloodvessel from bloodvessel until you beg for death and I will keep you alive long enough for several repeats.” The red skinned man grinned ferally at Bard._

 

**She knew he’d not wanted to leave her to fight the red warrior alone, but he had done the right thing. There was no way for him to survive the onslaught.**

 

_“I am going to enjoy breaking you, little girl.” He growled into her ear as he pulled her close against him._  

_She would not be swayed however, she used her free hand to touch his face, imprinting a sense of immense pain into his head._  

_“Aaaargh!” He growled and grabbed at his head._  

_Seizing the opportunity, Linshara turned on the spot, dropping her blade and forming an U-shaped pose with her palms and releasing a bright golden ball of energy at him. The impact pushed him away onto his knees. He did manage to pull up a barrier of his own so her attack was only half effective._

 

**For every action, a counter reaction.**

 

_Kallus growled and extended his arm towards the Jedi, palm open then his fingers curled menacingly toward her. She could feel the ever so familiar drain inflicted on her and grunted, deflecting his blow but staggering a little. The life drain slowly ticked away inside her, draining energy and focus. It was not something she could remove only ride it through and hope what strength and healing ability she had left would help her ride it through._  

_He intensified his attack, his bladework revealing the traits of makashi and djem-so. Linshara knew her only hope was her own proficiency in soresu, its impregnable defence. If she could spend herself so much while riding out the life drain that is. For every swing she deflected. Every thrust she parried, every lounge side stepped._

_His hatred and fury were so overwhelming, they powered each and every move of his blade, whereas she grew progressively weaker and more tired as she waited for that one opening she needed to turn the battle._

 

**Until finally an opening, a resolution.**

 

_Seizing the opportunity she reached out for her blade through the force and swung at him, cutting deeply at his closest shoulder. The advantage though was short lived as he quickly rolled away._  

_The pain that seared through her arms was so intense she felt as if her every nerve was on fire. His lightning had grown stronger since the last time they’d fought. Gritting her teeth together, almost gnashing then she rode out the pain as her arms absorbed the destructive energy. Cuts and gashes began to form on her arms, her body starting to singe._  

_She could feel it, the rage was building, threatening to overwhelm her. She focused all her strength and mind on reversing the lightning into him. Once he was drained out and she had absorbed it, she extended her arms towards him, fingers extended and growled angrily, a stream of lightning now leaving her fingers. It had caught him by surprise._  

_He fell to the ground, writhing and roaring in pain as his skin split open and began singing. Linshara channeled all her pain and rage into the lightning, almost willing him to stay locked on the ground as she advanced on him._  

_Reaching out with both hands, both her own blade and his light saber propelled through the air to her hands._  

_“There is no grey, there is only the dark and those fools who think the light will do them any good.” He chuckled and released a single, strong, thick strand of lightning at her._  

_She easily caught it with his saber and reflected it back at him, never halting her advance. He tried again to unbalance her with yet another release but she deflected that one at him too. His red skin by now was marred and burned, his clothes burned into the destroyed skin._

_Reaching out with the hand that held the elvish blade, she reached out through the Force and grasped his throat, lifting him up into the air. His hands grasped at his throat, unable to breathe or fight back with the wounds he sustained._

 

_“This is the end of the road for you, Kallus Ruun.” She said quietly and swung both blades towards his neck, effectively severing his head from his shoulders and the body fell to the floor._  

_Blood sprayed her, making her injured arms sting, her torso ached with the beating it had taken. Blades fell to the ground as she watched the lifeless red body beneath her feet. The battle thundered around her yet she heard nor felt anything._

**_//END FLASHBACK//_ **

 

For every success, a price had to be paid. This one had been been paid in the blood of dwarves, elves, men. In the lives of a king, an archer prince and the golden haired heir, the first person Linshara had genuinely, loved. The loss of the Durin heirs had been devastating on everyone, yet, with time, everyone seemed to recover, even her. Yes, she still dearly missed them but she found herself able to continue on, making this world a home for herself, as she had no other option really. 

“You never did tell me who exactly you were, my Lady.” A familiar voice albeit a bit more gravelly than last they spoke announced his presence. 

So engrossed was she in the memory brought on by the memorial that she failed to notice Bard’s arrival behind her. 

She recovered in time however to sense two arrows fired in her direction. Confused by his intent, she turned quickly, hand extended. Grappling the arrows through the Force, she changed their direction to one of trees on the other side of the courtyard, in which they ended up embedding themselves. Lowering her hand and straightening up she cocked her head to the left. 

“My Lord Bard have we fallen out of sorts since we last saw each other that you would loose arrows at me?” Linshara asked before she could stop herself, hands open outward at her sides. 

He lowered his bow, his expression moving from grim to a light smile, his grey-blue eyes softening. “It was not wild imaginings of a man fraught with worry and danger, was it?” 

The woman chuckled softly as she approached him. “I’m afraid not, Master Bard. I can still do the same things I could do before, more so even.” 

“That is no wizard magic however, is it?” He asked with a growing smile as he leaned on his bow, waiting for her to approach him. 

“We **do** have a lot to talk about, don’t we?” Linshara said fondly as she curtsied before him, “King, Master, My Lord?” While the question was real she could not help a good natured tease, he felt in a similar mood to her. 

Excited yet tempered, curious yet cautious. 

He bowed gallantly in return. “My son is King and Master these days, he has taken to the throne well, I am Bard again, though some still insist that I am Lord.” Bard replied with a fond smile of his own. 

Linshara smiled at him brightly, “it is good to see you again, Bard. How are you?” 

He stepped closer to the smaller woman, opening his arms and gently wrapping them around her. “I have been well, rebuilding has taken so much of my time in the past few years. Bain is married, a son on the way, Sigrid is being courted by the son of Lossoth Chieftain and Tilda is blossoming into a wonderful young woman.” 

The Jedi embraced him warmly, “and you, my friend. Have you not found yourself a companion to fill your days since you are no longer King?” 

He looked down at her with an unusual look, and smiled. His mind was guarded as was his heart and she found herself loathe to pry. “Let us have an evening meal, I shall make sure we can speak alone. You can regale me of tales of your exploits since we last saw each other and explain your skills. I will tell you why I am quite content to watch my people and children flourish and prosper.” 

Linshara nodded, “very well then.” He’d motioned for her to follow him, but she stood there for a moment, looking at the courtyard again. 

“It was the children’s thought, to commemorate your efforts towards us, yet not directly unveil you to everyone. We all saw your desire to remain unknown, though I cannot fathom why.” He said as he stepped up behind her, his breath slightly grazing her ear from above. 

A strangely pleasant shudder coursed through her at the sensation. Gulping and hoping he didn’t notice, she nodded, “thank you. I shall explain, it...involves everything else.” 

“Well, then let us dine, My Lady. You are free to commandeer a room in my house for as long as you wish. I insist. I owe you decent lodging after what you had to suffer through in Laketown.” He said with mock grandeur, offering her his arm. 

“Thank you, my friend.” The blonde smiled kindly as he lead her away across the plateau and towards one of the big houses, not the grandest one, but a smaller one behind it, one she didn’t quite notice when she was climbing up. 

The evening lead to another and another. Slowly months went by with Linshara visiting with the dwarves, enjoying Balin and Bofur’s company, she spent time with the Dale guard, teaching them, observing, helping with tactics within as non intrusive a manner as possible. She spent a lot of time with Bard’s daughters, the girls having started to look up to her, though she strongly discouraged it the two young women would hardly sway. 

She’d gone to visit with the elves in Mirkwood for a time, which didn’t sit well with Bard when she returned to Dale, she could tell. He’d hidden his displeasure well, but she could feel it in his presence in the Force. Though when she returned and resumed spending evenings with him, his displeasure simmered down and gave way to a different feeling. A feeling she’d almost forgotten. 

At first she’d been apprehensive about telling him the truth about herself. What offered her courage and peace was the fact he’d seen them in use, used to defend and aid. He seemed accepting of them in any case. So one evening after some months, after they were both plied with enough wine and ale she opened up fully to him, taking care and time to explain in as simplest a manner as possible of her origin, her abilities, the Sith, the ancient struggle of the followers of Ashla and Bogan, the Light and the Dark Side of the Force. 

To say that he was overwhelmed was a sad understatement. They parted that evening under a gloomy cloud and didn’t speak for a few days. 

Linshara found that she liked to practice with her saber and her martial arts in the memorial courtyard, there was a presence of the Force there that gave her a kind of peace, as long as she didn’t touch the memorial. For some reason, memories hit her like a hammer when she did. What had her more occupied of late were her burgeoning feelings for Bard. 

They had history, they fought together, helped each other, they were good company to each other. He was charming, caring, warm, brave, wise. Epithets could go on and on. So his escape from her that night left her reeling a bit. When she thought on it however, the answer was clear. How could she expect him to do anything else but reel? The story was incredible, hard to believe and even a little ludicrous. He had every right to need time to process. She would accept whatever resolution he came to. She could do no less. 

More to the point however, what did **she** herself want? True enough she had come to care for him a great deal in the past few months and they had bonded over each other’s loss, the battle and the assistance she provided to him and his children on several occasions. He made her feel in a way, whole again. She didn’t know how that could be, how one person could be the completion of another, yet, with him she had felt it. Was it a re-emergence of love within her? Had she truly moved on? Often times she had felt so, then something would remind her of Fili and she would be thrown back into memories, feelings. Yet, eversince she’d left Lothlorien for the Shire, that feeling dimmed and dimmed. 

Practicing with her blade, seemingly fighting an unknown enemy, she practiced like so one day, completely focused on her inner self while her body danced, twirled, swished and slashed, her golden hair, partly braided danced in the light morning breeze. Being here near the Mountain was good for her. She had come to feel whole again, even if Bard still refused to see her after near a week. His children visited with her in particular that week, insisting Bard would come around from this strange feeling. 

_He hadn’t told them, she realized._  

It was the sound of arrows again that brought her out of her inner world, this time just as she turned, the blade hoisted up behind her back, one hand extended towards the incoming arrows, legs spread, sweaty and heated from her workout. 

This time however the arrows stopped in mid air, two of them again. Linshara focused her eyes beyond the arrows, feeling the presence she’d missed so the last week. He stood there on the far side, his expression one of wonder and admiration as she still held the arrows in front of her, in the air, milimeters away from her. 

“You would loose arrows at my heart, My Lord?” She called with a schooled look. 

He nodded, stepping closer, throwing his bow to the stone floor, “aye, to take something of you, My Lady Jedaii.” 

There was a playful hint to his tone and to his presence. There was also what she found she’d longed for more than anything. Acceptance. 

“And what is it that you wish to take, Lord Bard?” A smirk etched itself into her features as she straightened out, arm still up and out. 

He came to a stop on the other side of the arrows, his smirk a mirror of hers. “Your heart, Lady Linshara, for you have stolen mine.” 

The arrows dropped to the ground below them as she sheathed her sword and stepped closer to him. Looking up at him, green eyes searched blue grey, soul searched soul and found no deception. 

“You see the truth of my words?” She asked softly, feeling overwhelmed by his presence and her own reaction to it. 

He nodded slowly, stepping a little closer to her. “I believe you, Lin. I needed to make peace with it and with the desires of my heart.” 

He took her hands in his and lifted them up, placing a kiss to the back of each, “I stand behind my words, Lin. You have my heart, you have had it for a long time.” His expression softened as he noticed the myriad of emotion on her own face. “I would gladly be the keeper of yours, if you feel that you can give your heart to someone again.” Therein also lay understanding. 

She couldn’t help but smile fondly at him, untangling one hand from his and placing it on his bearded cheek, gently rubbing with her thumb. “You already hold it.” Linshara stepped flush against him, nudging him with her palm. 

Slowly, hesitantly their lips met.  It was a meeting of two people who have lived through a lot, sacrificed a lot, lost even more during their fight for the Light. His arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, pulling her tight against him, one hand burrowing into her golden locks.

As air finally became a necessity, they separated a fraction, his forehead leaning against hers, both breathing deeply. 

“Forgive me for leaving you waiting for a week, wondering, love.” He said, his voice somewhat gravelly. 

Linshara chuckled, enjoying being wrapped in his arms. “There is nothing to forgive Bard.” 

Lightly they embraced, before turning to head over to the open overlook, hands intertwined. Ontop of her own buzzing feeling, she felt his own as well. She could do this again. With wisdom instead of fear. 

“You can truly become the Sith if your darkness consumes you?” He asked quietly. 

Linshara nodded, “if I lose the battle and cannot control my rage, my fear, my hate.” 

He squeezed her hand gently, nodding as they looked out onto the mountain. “I will not let you fall.” 

**~Finis~**

 


End file.
